Theories
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: The old team; gone. The old villains; gone. But what's not gone was hope. What was not gone; the pain. The new team wanted answers, the villains felt threatened. This isn't a child's game anymore.
1. Meet the players!

**Gotham City**

**_For Justice, though she's painted blind, is to the weaker side inclin'd. _**_~Samuel Butler, Hudibras _

A young woman walked across the street, dead in the night. The woman, eighteen at the most, had a determined look plastered on her pale face. A light flickered by when she walked past it and she smirked evilly. _He was going to get it._ She thought. The girl sneered at the thought. _Why would somebody kill a young girl? She did nothing. _She pulled her black long sleeve shirt up back on her shoulders as she continued the trudge through the quiet city. She lived here almost all her life and she knew the crime well, so she darted her eyes, knowing something was out there waiting for her. A sound of an alley cat alerted her, and the hairs on her neck stood up on end. She shivered, scanning the entire street, looking for a specific street name.

Not because she was the only one out there that she looked odd, but based on how she dressed. Normal people had red hair and freckles, and most had dark brown eyes, that were normal. But, however, her red hair wasn't real. It was a wig to conceal her actual look of dark brown hair. Whichever the cause for her concealment meant no worry, the worry lie in the swords she carried in a red harness around her hips. Or maybe it was the red stained biker gloves on her hands, who knew, they _could _be real blood from her victims. Considering how many people she killed, she ought to get a medal; cleaning up the streets of Gotham, which was one more up than Batman. She looked towards the street sign, and she quickly took a spot in the shadows. There, on the second story of a hotel, one single light shone. That was where the next dead man lie. He wasn't dead yet though, and that part got her excited. She scaled the building to the top, knowing very well she couldn't just waltz through the back door.

The hotel was old, so of course there were no bars on the window and it could actually open, so she slid in easily. The room was empty, but she could hear the shower going on. She closed the sliding window and quietly made a move to the bathroom door. She hesitated, and instead hid underneath the counter on the outside. When he came out, she would do the deed, stuff his body in the closet, and then leave. Maybe she would lazily place a batarang on the side in the ending.

_But master wouldn't be pleased. That isn't our game. _She thought. Slade aka Deathstroke would punish her when she got back if she did leave a batarang lying around. Everyone knew, however, if she did it, it would be fake. The Batman wasn't good enough to kill anyone. The shower head went off, and she silently made her hand for her sword. From her pocket, she also took out the picture of the little girl he murdered. The man came out, towel wrapped around his midsection, humming a tune. That is when she moved. She made a daring leap and tackled the man, who managed to keep the towel on. He yelled in surprise.

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled in a raspy and pitchy voice. He moved his hand from the top of the towel, and saw that it was just Whiplash, another one of Deathstroke's lackeys. The man noticed the girl's beauty instantly. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?" He said suggestively, putting his hand up to her face. Whiplash almost choked on spit, but then realized that her powers somehow saved her once again in this instance.

"February ninth, two days ago, you killed Rachael Hayes outside the park with her mother," Whiplash growled, throwing the picture of Rachael in front of the man. The little girl was maybe ten, and she had her dark brown hair in two pigtails, and she was wearing a blue tank top and pink shorts, she was smiling in the picture, even though now she couldn't even twitch right now. Whiplash stood up, and took her sword out of her harness. She pointed the tip at the man, and she turned to get the next picture out of her pocket.

Rachael was now in a body bag, with her sobbing parents next to it, grasping on the gurney as the paramedics pulled their little girl away from them forever. "And you know the worst part of it was? She was killed before she could say goodbye to her life, so now I am going to steal the same thing away from you." The man under her whimpered, putting his hands up to shield himself, and he begged for his life. Whiplash didn't even feel sorry for the trash. She started pushing her heel into his ribcage, and his back arched forward in pain, and as he did so, the sharp blade stabbed him in the throat, and blood started gushing everywhere, even on Whiplash. She took a step back, admiring her handy work. The man made a gurgling noise, and finally, choked out enough to die. She kicked his side lightly, not causing any more damage.

"Got any tissues so I clean up the mess you made on my sword?" She asked with a sweet as honey voice. The man said nothing, hell; his voice box was ripped out from his throat so even if he _were _alive, he couldn't speak. She smirked as she went into the bathroom, and pulled out a roll of paper towels from under the sink. She unwrapped some and cleaned her dripping sword, finally putting it in her harness once more. She put the discarded tissue in the trash, and left the restroom. As she passed by the nearly decapitated head, she knew the parents received real justice, anything better than Batman could do.

She slid back into the window, but not before turning back to the gory scene in front of her. She took out a spare knife from her harness, and placed the before picture of Rachael on it. As she slid down to the ground floor, she spun off the window edge and threw it at the dead monster. It landed dead center in his forehead, and more crimson spilled out. She left, the only trace of her being the lifeless body of a murderer. _Hannah, _she told herself, _you did good work tonight. Good job! _

* * *

**Gotham City**

**_The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from a mental illness. Look at your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you. _**_~Rita Mae Brown_

Finally, maybe today, he had enough courage to go up to his uncle and ask. Ask him the question that bothered him for a while, made him stay up late at night, and cry when he could not go to sleep. So, today, he nudged forward into the 'living room', seeing his uncle reading the paper, and giggling to himself about the many disasters he and others caused. Maybe today, he won't chicken out of it. The young boy frowned, and stood next to his uncle, who didn't take any notice in him. The man, playing a crossword puzzle, giggled again. The man craned his neck up and laughed.

"Brandon! Did you _see _this? Did you _see_ this?" He asked gleefully, turning the page to a giant article. Brandon shook his head, afraid to use his voice, in case he was incorrect. Sometimes he was incorrect, when he didn't even know he was asked a question. "My boy, what is wrong with this statement?" The man asked pointing to the headline. It was The Riddler's next riddle, 'What is wrong with this statement?' written over the front page instead of another Joker gag.

"It's not a statement at all, Uncle Eddie, it's a question," Brandon replied truthfully, rubbing his arm. The man smiled at his fifteen year old nephew and giggled again. He smacked the paper against the table he was sitting at in the dark warehouse. He jumped up again and laughed happily, clapping his hands together. He sighed, and the man turned and pointed to Brandon, a smile gleaming.

"EXACTLY! Riddle me this Batman, which villain is the smartest out of them all, and yet has to think on nothing!" Brandon stood there, not saying anything, as his mentor had another glee episode. Edward Nigma smiled and crossed the warehouse floor, taking deep strides to the boy. He pushed the boy in the seat he was sitting in earlier, and bent down at eye level, his green eyes gleaming to the boy's hazel ones. "I outsmarted them yet again! Will they never realize my brilliance?" Brandon, a long time ago, came to the realization that his uncle was egotistical, but only half of the time did he realize the man was insane. The villain stood up and grabbed his nephew's hands, which were shaking with nervousness.

"Uncle Eddie, can I ask you something?" Brandon asked, raising his hand slightly. When his uncle turned to him, Brandon blushed scarlet and looked down. The villain put a hand on his nephew's shoulders in a way that almost seemed soothing. Edward coughed awkwardly, and Brandon looked back up at him, keeping his head low.

"If you are scared to ask me a question, how will one day when I'm gone you take over for me? Who else can I trust to be the new Riddler with me gone?" Edward Nigma asked, once more bringing the subject back on him. Edward rolled his eyes, figuring his nephew would ask why 'mommy and daddy left me.' How pathetic, there were actual kids with actual problems out there in the world, and his nephew was being selfish.

"What's wrong with _you_? What's wrong with _me?" _Brandon asked quietly, looking down again at the floor. He couldn't control his shyness, and finally, he gathered the courage to ask what was on his mind. His uncle released him slowly, his mouth agape. Brandon, too scared to move, took a slight step away from the grown man. Edward sighed and moved his eyes away from his son like figure. How do you even answer a question like this? Sure, Riddler didn't want him to have a high ego, but an ego where you want to know what is wrong with yourself, that is something to be worried about. The Riddler put his hand on the back of his own neck.

"My boy, it's not us, it's them. It's the world. Geniuses, like you and I, think differently, we think… we think in color." The Riddler gestured, stepping away, throwing hand motions everywhere, and trying to come up with appropriate words. He knew, however, that the one on color, was not appropriate.

"I'm colorblind." The uncle smirked at Brandon's bold statement. The boy was shy indeed, but bold when need be.

"Partially colorblind, you see blue don't you?" The Riddler guessed. He knew his son-like figure could only see green, yet somehow, this was making up for when his own father harmed his ego. Edward hated the man, it's no wonder they don't call. So, he took it out on Brandon, bringing his ego down. The Riddler pulled his fingers through his long dark brown, nearly black hair.

"Green, actually." Brandon turned away, and started making his way to the door to go to his room.

"The rest of them, they are the weird ones, they are too simple minded for our brilliance!" Edward ranted on, even though his audience was long gone. He spoke to himself instead, and sometimes, a faint little voice listened and answered. Edward smiled and continued. _What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Central City**

**_Who says you needed to buy a guitar? _**_~Jack White, It Might Get Loud_

"Out on the rooftop, reindeer pause, out jumps good ole Santa Claus!" Echo sang merrily, looking down into an alley. Not too long ago, Phoebe had become the official sidekick to Black Canary. She was ecstatic about the idea! Of course, she had to do all of the vocal tests, so when she got her collar on, it wouldn't shatter her voice box into a million pieces. She had been warned, of course, to take it off after patrol and after being with Black Canary, as to not damage herself or others. But this was a good night, a night when the sixteen year old was out on her own for the first time.

However, it seems like Canary did it on purpose, after being outside for two hours, not even a car siren went off. Phoebe, for only a minute, contemplated that she was going deaf, but, she did hear herself singing about Santa Claus just moments before, so she figured she was good. She leaned her slender frame against a little roof house. Officially, Canary did it on purpose, that was the only reason why she took the day off, somehow Canary bartered with the villains as to not come out on this night, of all nights. So all the villains lay asleep in the cozy jail cells, while she was out waiting for them to get their butts up.

Phoebe brushed her long dirty blonde hair with her fingers, and did another sweep of the alley and street. Gracefully, she practically flew to the next rooftop, singing about Santa Claus. She was too old for Santa, she knew, but it didn't change that the song fit the moment, and everyone did often say that she acted childish; she didn't mind that, they didn't know her life.

_Maybe I can start something, and then hurry to fix it and act like I saved the day. _Echo thought. She shivered. Today was too cold to wear her costume. Her black bustier and high-waisted shorts provided no warmth, and neither did her black combat boots and her black fingerless gloves. The only splash of color was her choker; navy blue. Her mask though, concealed her green eyes, and at east that provided something.

A scream brought her out of her thoughts, and came like a fan to blow away the cold. She glanced down into the dead streets and saw a man cornering a woman. _The woman looks like an S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R! _Phoebe thought and she cracked a small smile at her little joke. _Enough joking, save her! _She scolded at herself. The sixteen year old jumped down onto the guy, and pushed him away from the girl with her feet. She used his shoulders as a back spring, and flipped in between the genders. She smiled.

"Can I join the party?" She teased. The man charged at her and she screeched, using her powered choker. The sound sounded a like to her mentor's, but wasn't as strong or powerful. It did, however, get the villain to hold his head. He was still blindly running to her though, head down. As he got close, she jumped with a knee kick and cracked his nose. He lay unconscious, with a broken nose, on the concrete street. Echo took out some handcuffs from her back pocket, and put the man in them, before tying him to the end of a garbage can. The woman just stood there, shocked, holding her ears.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" She barked ungratefully. Echo turned to look at her, glaring at the woman's anger towards her savior.

"And I thought I might be cold tonight." She sneered. The woman, a chunky curly red head, puckered her lips. She only wore a purple tube top, a red shawl, and a red leather skirt. Not to mention her cheetah print shoes with the matching handbag. The chubby woman ran off, holding her purse to her breasts, as if hiding the area from the girl. Phoebe sighed and climbed on top of the trash can to get back on the roofs, wanting to be as invisible as possible. When she got to the roof, she began singing once more, stalking off in the night.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**_Man is not truly one,_****_but two. _**_~Robert Louis Stevenson _

Avon was running through his favorite running spot in the park, and he fled through it once again. The boy panted, and his hand slithered towards his book bag, which was hanging off of his back. He took out some water and drank it, putting the rest back, before the bag was slipped on once again. Avon looked towards the clear sky, and took another deep breath in. _You can do it Avon, if you do it you can be on the free running sport at school. That way you won't hurt anybody at football again. _

"Come on Avon, how do you expect to make the team at a rate like this?" His friend, Mandy, asked, who was a few steps ahead of Avon. He gave her a small smile, and he stood to his full height. They were off again, and in no time he was running alongside Mandy once more. His friend was great, and some people mistook them as siblings, based on how they look pretty similar. Avon felt the breeze go through his thick black air and he almost wanted to pause to admire it. Today was a perfect day to be outside, and he almost forgot that he was in Bludhaven, the only city with a worse crime rate than Gotham. He stretched his long legs to the full extent, and continued.

"Mandy, we are almost at the end of the trail; don't you need to practice for your spelling bee coming up soon?" Avon asked her, wheezing in and gasping for breath. He was going to keep running, of course, but he didn't want his friend suffering it with him. Mandy smirked, and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She laughed. "But I see your point, see you Monday?"

"Of course," and at the end of the trail, she got off, and Avon watched her go. He smiled when he was all alone, and he continued the path. He felt, he _knew, _that Nova was coming soon, too soon, and he didn't want anybody in the crossfire of Nova. Nova was Avon's worst nightmare, and he had no control of his counterpart what so ever. Sometimes, he didn't even know what happened when Nova took over. Nova was bad news since the start.

It wasn't good, though. Most people with split personalities could take medication, and they would be fine, but his father somehow made sure he would never be fine. Which father would sacrifice their seven year to a _demon_? His father did. _Quit being a baby about it Avon, you know I got you out of some bad situations. Thank me that I am here. _Avon clutched his head, right now he didn't want Alec, aka Nova talking to him. Avon took out his IPod and headphones. Maybe he could drown out Alec with some music. So Avon started his favorite song, and he ran blindly, humming his tune. Half of that time though, was spent bumping into objects and him saying sorry to whoever he knocked over. Avon passed by the park, and he smelled the faint aroma of beef. He gagged.

_Hmm. Beef. I wonder who died. _Avon ran faster, so that Nova couldn't take over his body and find out. That happened way too many times to count. _Aren't you afraid? Aren't you afraid of what you are capable of doing? Your mother is. _Avon stopped, and wiped at his dark brown eyes, and he knew they were turning red, one of the only indicators that Nova was going to be in control. Avon fought back, and he started to feel more like himself, and less like _him. _Avon ran to the restrooms, and locked himself in. He slowly walked to the mirrors, and he clutched the sink in pain. He moaned, and looked at his eyes in the mirror. They were red. Avon was no longer there, and in his place, stood Nova.

"Peek-a-boo." And then the evil laugh rang out, and Nova ripped open the door, knocking it from its hinges. It caused enough commotion for the occupants to look at him. Avon would have slapped himself, but Nova ran full speed at a father, who was watching his son play. STOP! Avon took control back, and he didn't end up killing the father, instead he fell to the ground. He wheezed, and then stood. Avon ignored the stares, and he went back on the trail. He ran, until he reached the front of the park, where no people were. He ran on the street, the only thought of home playing in his mind. He needed to get away from the public as soon as possible, before he ended up hurting someone he didn't want to hurt. Avon ran four blocks home, before he opened the front door and fled in. His mother wasn't home, and he could almost whoop for joy. His mother didn't have to sit here and watch his son slowly loose his mind.

He closed the door, locked it, and made a bee line for his room, going to the very end of the house. Once there, he sat on his bed, and took deep breaths. He proceeded to calm down, as to where Nova would not take over again. Avon stood up, slammed his door closed and locked it. "Calm down, calm down, calm down. Everything is going to be alright if you relax." Avon repeated to himself. He went over to his little radio on his shelf and he pressed play. He already knew that classical music was in it, he not taking it out the last time he had an episode. Avon once more lay down.

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**_Not everything that steps out of line, and thus 'abnormal', must necessarily be 'inferior'. _**_~Hans Asperger_

A little girl sat in the corner of the playground perimeter, nobody coming up to her. She hated that. She hated psychical contact what so ever**. **Plus, she was signified as the weird girl, nobody wanted to play with her anyways. She just couldn't wait until she could get back to the cave, the girls loved to play with her and braid her hair. She often giggled at that. They would braid her curly red hair, and ask her how her day has been. She smiled at the thought, and it only increased her want to go home. She stared up at the sky as a bird flew by, and she suddenly wished she could fly too.

Black Canary had brought her there; Black Canary couldn't help her with her problem. Black Canary couldn't help with her autism, just like how her parents couldn't either. So, her parents put her in the Foster care. Life was okay there, no abusive like others, and one day Dinah had come by, and she fell in love with her. It was okay for a while, until more symptoms came out. Poor Dinah couldn't even touch her child without flinching and jumping involved. So, Dinah let her stay in the mountain with the new team, and she went to Happy Harbor elementary school, sixth grade. Even though based on how old she was, she didn't act like her age, which was indeed twelve and a half. A soccer ball rolled towards her, and she looked up faintly. The small girl sat still, knowing that her classmates would run up and take it away.

A boy ran and stood, maybe ten feet away from her, and yelled, "Siobhan! Kick the ball over!" Siobhan stood up, pushed her brown glasses further up her nose, and smoothed her beige knee length skirt. She walked to the ball, bent down and grabbed it, and slowly but surely made her way to the boy. The boy, by now, was upset.

"Here's your ball," Siobhan made it look like she was giving him the ball, but as soon as he bent forward, she dropped the ball at his feet. She rushed back to her place, as the boy glared angrily at her as she passed by. Siobhan didn't even know if she should say sorry or not. The bell rang, and she marched to her next class. A boy in the hallway laughed at her.

"Going to your grandmother's house today?" He laughed, and some kids burst out laughing. Siobhan looked down at her clothes. Going to her grandmother's house? What does that even mean? She was wearing what she always wore, her Brown short sleeved blouse, beige cardigan with the first two buttons popped open, her brown leggings and cream colored converse with brown laces, and of course, her beige skirt. She deemed herself normal looking. Grandmother's house? People are so weird.

* * *

**Somewhere in Infinity Island**

**_In order to be an immaculate member of a flock of sheep, one must above all be a sheep oneself. _**_~Albert Einstein _

They all stood in a file line, and Ra's Al Ghul walked down it. He stopped sometimes, fixing uniforms and commanding someone to stand up straighter. He came right in front of Brett, who had his mask on, any second now, Brett would have to leap and tackle his master. He was taught not to touch the Great One, but this was his final test before he became an official member of the League of Shadows. His breathing didn't change at all, and he was deemed as a regular guard. When his master had turned, Brett stood out of line, and tackled his master to the floor. Brett took out a pocket knife, and held it to the Great One's neck, who tried to push him off by pressing on a pressure point. Instead Brett put all his weight on the older man's hands, now being able not to use them to help.

"Good job, my boy, you have passed," Ra's Al Ghul said in tinted English. Brett nodded, and stood up slowly, sticking a hand down to help the man up. Ra's Al Ghul ignored his help, and stood up on his own, pushing his hand aside. Brett didn't sigh; he didn't even roll his eyes. The nineteen year old showed no emotion. The others were still standing in the line, not talking, not moving, and not _breathing. _Brett was used to it though, and walked past one, back to his quarters. Even when Brett passed by him, the guard didn't even look his way, didn't move his head. They were all pretty much brain dead. Brett opened the door to his quarters, and the light of a candle flickered in the small room.

There was a lone candle, sitting on the edge of his beaten down cot. Brett closed the door behind him, and filed in, and then he blew the candle out. He lay down on his stomach, and looked up at the ceiling. When laying on it, he could fall off based on how his frame is bigger. Brett closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. He wouldn't show it, he was trained not too, but he was extremely happy. Not many others could endure the test long enough to survive, but he did. He was happy, but with a frown drawn out on his face. For the longest period of time, the boy was up, but just when he started to drift off to sleep, a knock rang out into the jail cell of the room. He made no move for the door, but the door opened none of the less. The Great Ra's Al Ghul stood there in the door entry, and Brett jumped out of the bed literally. He steadied himself, so he didn't look like a complete and utter fool in front of the man that taught him everything he knew. Brett bowed.

"Great one," He welcomed in a monotone voice. Ra's Al Ghul nodded, and it seemed he was in great thought. "What are you thinking?" Brett asked, knowing that it was about him.

"I have an offer for you, and it would help us all if you do it before becoming a Shadow League member." Ra's Al Ghul started, looking at Brett, wondering to know if he should continue or not. Brett nodded curtly, and Ra's gave a faint smile. "You need to join a team for me, show the others what I teach you. Show them your identity; let them know they can trust you. If they can trust you, they can trust me, and that can work to the League of Shadows benefit." Brett, frowning now, knew he didn't want to join a club of baby kids. He knew he would show them off there, and he wanted to be a step up, not down. He knew he deserved it. _But when master asks you to do something, he is telling you, you have to say yes. _

Instead, he asked, "Do I know anyone there?" Ra's Al Ghul shook his head.

"Unlikely, my boy, every pupil is meeting there for the first time. If you wish, I may bring you the files on them?" Ra's Al Ghul offered, showing his hand to the door. Brett, obviously not sleeping tonight, agreed, and together they both walked into the study room. Brett walked in, and saw a neat stack of files already on the table. He turned to thank the Great One, but he was absent. He had left Brett all alone. Brett picked up the top file, and used his arms to pull him up on the sturdy table. He sat, his legs swaying down. He opened the file, and he was disappointed there was no picture. _How am I supposed to know who is who without a picture? I guess by their mentors, who they might bring with them._ Brett paused. _But I know Ra's Al Ghul won't be there with me, how do I know others won't be like me? I just don't know. _Ra's Al Ghul never told him when he was meeting the others, and Brett had a faint idea that it was going to be tomorrow. Brett stood back up, grabbed all the files, and made his way to his room once more.

"I am going to study them, see what they are like. There is no use to belittle them," Brett narrated as he slid in his room once more. He took out a lighter from his pocket, and he lit the candle once more. He sat in bed, pulling the covers up, and he took the file at hand. He frizzled through his dark brown hair and continued reading the only information he had on the new team. The oldest was even younger than him, but it was a girl. _I really am going to be on the baby team. _

* * *

**Somewhere in Tibet**

**_Life's battles don't always go to the stronger or faster man. But sooner or later the man, who wins, is the man who thinks he can. _**_~Vince Lombardi_

A young girl, maybe fifteen, walked the streets of Tibet. She knew where she was going, and she came out early to be alone when doing it. She held a gym bag in her right hand, and in the other a bottle of water. She came marching down the dirt street, the sound of a car rolling past. She wasn't scared, if the police tried to bring her home, she would just get back out again later when they weren't there. She easily walked across the town towards an old little gym. A long time ago it was shut down, but they didn't knock down the building or even take the equipment out, they were just left in the shabby building, collecting dust. They didn't even lock the front doors, but instead posted a sign about some trespassing stuff. Leilani decided, not too long ago, that this was her favorite spot in the entire city. She looked both ways of the street making sure no one was there, and then she walked in quickly. Leilani didn't even bother to go into the back rooms to get changed; she deemed it possible to do it out here. She put on a stained white tank top, and black basketball shorts with red shoes, and threw the clothes she came with aside. She strode up to a punching bag, and wistfully gave it a sharp uppercut.

"Now that is what I am talking about, Leilani!" She cheered to herself, smiling brightly. The dark olive toned girl gave another punch, and the bag swayed around. It took a lot in her to hit, she had to hit high. She wasn't a very tall person, maybe a little over five foot three, and she had to have a running start when she wanted to kick the thing. She didn't mind though, and she thought that was even more fun. Her long black hair was trailing behind her, getting tangled. Leilani didn't want to stop to brush it, so she quickly tied it with the rubber band that hung around her wrist. She continued forcefully.

Ten minutes later she was still at it, and she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She smirked, and pushed the dummy aside to get to her bottled water. She uncapped the beverage, and drank it greedily. She was training for the biggest accomplishment to her, killing her mother. It seemed evil, but she didn't care. Her mother was evil, and very abusive. She is glad that one of her old trainers, Ra's Al Ghul, sent her an invitation to join a team of children just like her. It was going to get her out, and she didn't have to wait until she was eighteen to do it. She was excited, and she knew later that day she was going to meet her new teammates. Leilani stood up once more, and gave a brutal knee to the bottom of the punching bag. Her knee cracked, but it didn't hurt, it was just a bone popping at the force. Leilani couldn't wait for later. She was given an address for later, where her Zeta-Tube was located.

"Should I cover my scar?" She thought aloud, bringing one of her hands to her face. She covered her scar, which was over her left eye. The children around her neighborhood always made fun of her for it, but she never really minded. _No, it's a battle scar; it will only help me in my case. They will fear me. _And then again, she didn't really care what others thought of her, it's not like she cared. People come, people go, what is the point of crying over it all. _There is none. You have to show them no emotion, you have to take charge!_

She punched the punching bag again. _Maybe I should do a run after this. _Though the girl kept exercising, anybody who had eyes and a working brain could tell she didn't need it. She was small, thin, and full of muscles. She could probably gain another ten pounds and _still _be underweight. She laughed. _But I still don't care what they think of me. I'm not going to even say hi to them, and I bet this team will be dead before next Friday. After the first mission, the Light and the League of Shadows would stop us from another one. _Leilani couldn't help but be a little pessimistic about the idea. It seems as though the evil in the world wanted a baby injustice league, just like the heroes had a little justice league. _But then again, the baby justice league went out okay. Nothing bad happened. They even formed a new one. _She kicked the bag and then sat down on a bright blue mat. It was dusty in the room, and black, the windows were bordered up a long time ago. Leilani checked the time on her watch. _Better run home and take a shower. I don't want to smell during the meet, because I don't want to be known as the smelly girl._

Leilani went to the corner she threw her clothes in, and picked them up, stuffing them in her book bag. She picked up her water and tossed it with the unfolded clothes too. She walked out of the building and squinted at the new sunlight pouring on her face. She sneered and walked off. _The evil are really vampires._

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. _**_~Albert Camus_

Alayna sat on the green couch in the living room of Mount Justice, reading a comic. She flew through the pages rather quickly, and she was starting to get annoyed by it. This was her last comic she didn't already read, and she wanted to take it slow, but the comic so good, she couldn't contain herself. Her curly black hair was tied up, a few strands falling down and circling her babyish face. The seventeen year old checked the time on her light up batman watch and sighed. She started the comic five minutes ago, but was already almost done with it. She sighed. _Maybe I ought to go and raid the comic book store again. _She stated. She looked around her feet, which had every comic book she owned stacked. Eight stacks were filled, all of them the height of her knee. Alayna had more than two hundred and fifty comics and she read every last one of them. The oldest one she owned was from nineteen seventy four, and she valued that _Dash _comic the most. Alayna continued reading, and soon she dropped the comic book, after sealing it back up of course, to the other stacks. Now she had eight stacks, all of them up to her knees but one, which had an extra comic book piled on it. With her brown eyes she scanned the room. The others should be getting out of school soon, and she was downright bored here alone.

The Zeta-tube flared to life, and Alayna glanced the way it came. Two people came out and she smiled. _PEOPLE! THE WORLD! Sometimes Alayna felt like the biggest nerd in the world. _"Hi Tomi!" She greeted the red head happily. Tomi came out, and took off his shades.

"What's up?" He asked, and he stepped aside to make room for AJ, who waltz in cheerily.

"HOLY COMIC BOOKS BATMAN!" AJ yelled out in surprise, pointing to the giant collection. "Do you have one for every day out of the year? This is like most girls with_ shoes!"_ AJ exclaimed, tossing her book bag to the side so she could round around the corner easier. Alayna smiled.

"Yes, and please for the love of the great baby Jesus, don't touch them!" Alayna exclaimed, slapping away AJ's hand, which was reaching out towards the comic books. Alayna felt like this was just like that episode of 'My Gym Partner is a Monkey!' when Jake had the glass doorknobs and they were shinning and everyone was hypnotized by them. When either Tomi or AJ started repeated 'Pretty pretty shiny shiny,' she knew she would be in some serious trouble. Alayna picked up the most stacks she could, and she walked to her room to put them in a safer place. She had to make three trips before they were all tucked safely away, her having dropped many of them on the way. Alayna came back out to the living room, and her teammates were watching television, Tomi hoarding the remote in his hands. Alayna took a seat by him.

"Guys, I'm going to be back, I want to start on dinner," AJ said happily, and the auburn haired girl strutted off, leaving Alayna and Tomi alone. Tomi was flipping through the channels, and Alayna stopped him.

"Here, keep the channel here." Alayna said in a zombie like voice. Swimming was on, and Alayna smiled. "Perfect. Right before the race started too. Thanks Tomi," Alayna said with a smile. She leaned back into the couch and Tomi groaned, before switching the channel quickly to football. "HEY!" Alayna shouted, turning to glare at the only boy on the team. He imitated Alayna's relaxed composer with an evil smirk on his face. Alayna crossed her arms and sulked. _Whatever, swimming is more fun to do than watch anyways. _Alayna stood up and walked out to the kitchen. She opened the door, and saw AJ there, sitting in a chair by the table, cutting vegetables. Alayna smiled.

"Hey AJ, need a hand? Tomi is watching football, so you know-" Alayna started, kicking open a seat and sitting down in it. She took half of the vegetables from AJ, and grabbed the knife out of a drawer. She was just about to cut down when AJ stopped her. AJ grabbed her hand before she could cut, and gave her older friend a look.

"There is a reason somebody invented cutting boards, go get one," AJ stated, releasing Alayna's hand. Alayna rolled her brown eyes, contacts included, and got up, going to get the smallest cutting board she could find. She brought the utensil down on the table, and showed her friend with it in fake annoyance. AJ giggled.

"I hate you."

"BUT I LOVEDED DA PIGGY! I WATCHED HIM HATCHEDED!" Alayna laughed, using her most robotic voice. Both laughed at her 'Invader Zim' quote, clutching their sides and dropping their knives. They wheezed as they laughed, and they actually thought that they could wake up the dead. I mean, would that even be abnormal? They were superheroes for crying out loud! Weird was Gotham becoming the nicest city in the world. That would be weird. Or Batman wearing a pink bunny suit and have everyone call him Fluffy. Scratch that last one out that would be hilarious and so YouTube criteria. Alayna whipped the tears from her eyes, and grabbed another celery stick from the stack. She chopped it in halves and then halves again.

"We are making celery bunnies!" AJ said happily, wiping her hands on her apron the team got her for her birthday. She smiled, and turned the oven on.

"Celery bunnies? Oh no…. WE KILLED BUNNIES TO EAT THEM!? That is so evil and messed up!" Alayna exclaimed, covering her head with her hands.

"Strike one, go wash your hands. Never ever never, fix your hair or touch your face in the kitchen!" AJ said in a boss like tone. AJ walked to the sink and brought back hand soap. She passed it to her friend, who put some on with a slight growl.

"This is stupid. Who cares about this sort of stuff anyways?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Asia**

**_Man often becomes what he believes himself to be. If I keep on saying to myself that I cannot do a certain thing, it is possible that I may end by really becoming incapable of doing it. On the contrary, if I have the belief that I can do it, I shall surely require the capacity to do it even if I may not have it at the beginning. _**_~Mahatma Gandhi_

A blur of black, silver and navy blue flickered by in the dead of the night. And if anybody actually stood to watch and pay attention, they would realize it wasn't their shadow. They would realize it was a watcher, a follower. The figure never stopped long enough for anybody to figure out what she looked like. She was moving way too fast for that, and she covered herself and her mistakes. The only thing you could really spot, was her hair. The hair was dark brown, with specks of red, and the tips were blonde. The color was all natural. Her hair was pulled in a long and beautiful French braid, and the ends of the hair twisted upward.

The figure stopped for a moment, but just that moment. For a split second she stopped, and craned her neck to the side. She was trying to listen to something, but nothing happened. You could now see that the figure was wearing a black jacket with the Wonder Woman bird on its back. The jacket was opened up to reveal a navy shirt rolled up, the sleeves on jacket rolled up with the tips. She wore black tights, and knee length black leather boots. You could faintly see silver bracelets lining up her arms. Secretly, she had a hidden lasso deep in her costume.

In movies, the audience could guess when music should be  
playing, and if the girl's life was a screening, a slow and upbeat song would be playing. The girl thought about nothing in particular, her thoughts traveling from one thing to another, nothing new, nothing special. The girl moved like a gazelle across the grasslands, fast and steady, hard to see. Hard for a lion to get. Her mentor had sent her on a lone mission, and she couldn't even tell her teammates about it. She sighed, feeling the loneliness crawling up on her back like a bug. She wished she could take anybody of her friends out here with her, it would be more productive. But Donna Troy was not anyone you could fool with.

This is a lone mission. Lone missions are for lone people. _Maybe if I survey this fast enough, I could be back to the mountain. I wonder what Siobhan was doing right now. I love braiding her beautiful hair. _Elaine ran her fingers through her hair. What she would do just be go on Tumblr right now and kill a few hours. Elaine wasn't even allowed to bring her cell phone, just in case they had radio wave tracker.

They, Donna had told her that a new group of villains were teaming up and that she needed to watch them, to study them. And then she should go back to the cave, report it to the team and head back out and take it down from within. And Elaine had a feeling that she was going to be the one to cross sides for a while to get Intel on the group. It was just like a computer, not that she was much good with them anyways, she removes her memory chip, starts new, go to the mother board and mess with the Processor. And she had to pray that the new team were just as dumb as infants. She didn't want to deal with any geniuses who were trying to hack the pentagon. Nobody on the team could hack; they all had to use one of Batman's password cards to get in and out of different places.

Do not let there be hackers. Do not let there be hackers. Do NOT let there be hackers. She repeated in her mind over and over.

Watch there is hackers. And the last thing she wanted was the Justice League to come in on their first mission in a long time.

* * *

**In Russia**

**_Disbelief in magic can force a poor soul into believing government and business. _**_~Tom Robbins_

In the middle of a snow storm, Rosalyn Jade traveled with her mentor. He was excited about something, and had dragged her from her home in Central City to show her the importance of teamwork. Rosalyn didn't need to be on a team, and she didn't even want to be on a team. _I just hope that our headquarters aren't this cold. Why Russia? Why not some place warm like Florida or California? _She thought bitterly. If she knew she was headed out to Russia, the heat burning girl might have worn something warmer, like maybe a jacket. Rosalyn stared up at the sky, and now truly understood why Russian girls were so pale. No sun.

Well, Rosalyn wasn't Russian, she wasn't even pale. Her skin was more like chocolate milk, and hair jet black, and her eyes were the same. She flicked her wrist, and heat burned again. She groaned and finally her mentor stopped, and she copied his movement. Her child like mentor turned around, before entering in a Zeta-Tube, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Make sure you play nice with all the other kids," He warned, but his voice made it sound like he wanted her to get in a fight with one of them and kill them. Or that was Rosalyn, over reacting on it and reversing his thoughts and making them different than what he really wanted. Maybe he did want her to play nice! Or maybe he knew she would reverse it and kill all of them. _My mentor is so weird! _She thought. _Now I am thinking in Riddles! _It was normal for her to speak in riddles, but not think in them. It was her mind she didn't want to be confused in it, dang it!

Then Klarion punched in a short number and walked in, the same with Rosalyn. Light surrounded around her, and her head felt fuzzy. She held her head, making sure she didn't fall on her face. The light faded, and she opened her eyes. The room was dark and made of steel, and light barely was on. There were fold up chairs along the hallway, and the door was left untouched. In the chairs, it seems as though everybody was there, sitting there in silence. They stared at each other, other than one who was staring at a wall. The light flashed again, and Klarion was gone, the voice indicating it.

"Hi," She said, almost in a mean sort of voice. It held attitude, and anybody could tell she meant business, whether it was good or bad. She tossed aside her book bag, which held all her supplies. Klarion told her she was going to **_live _**there with the others. She wanted to be prepared. Rosalyn fell on a seat, and stared at the Zeta-Tube, waiting for someone to come.

"You know, you are the last one. No one else is coming," A voice said, and it came out in a near whisper. It was the boy who was staring at the wall, but he didn't even look at her. The wall was still his attention.

"Thanks for letting me know," Rosalyn said, rolling her eyes. She could already tell she wasn't going to like him or anybody else in this Godforsaken place. She leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. She was already bored. "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND STARE AT EACH OTHER FOR THE NEXT TWENTY FOUR HOURS!?" She yelled with a groan, standing up and tossing her chair to the side.

"Calm down, you just got here." Rosalyn turned with a glare, and her eyes focused on the eldest girl in the room. She was probably eighteen, and she had an equal intense glare, maybe even harsher. Scratch that, it was harsher. Rosalyn looked down, and picked up her tossed over chair and propped it back up. She sat in it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to be scared of her, she just doesn't want any attitude, and she waited here the longest. She's just cranky," A girl with a high voice said happily, and Rosalyn turned to the group once more. The eldest girl frowned at the other one. "Don't make your emotions so clear. They are just pouring out," She said. She stuck her hand out in a pleasant and happy tone, and Rosalyn shook it, with a confused look on her face.

"Rosalyn."

"Mia." The girl stated. And she tried to shake hands with everybody, but barely anybody returned the favor. Besides Rosalyn, the only other person to shake her hand was the eighteen year old girl and another girl.

"Leilani," the dark skinned girl said.

"Hannah," The eldest said, and Rosalyn had to guess if she was lying or not about it. Rosalyn decided to trust her.

"Boys, do we not get the pleasure of knowing your name?" Mia asked, in a way that could be considered polite, but it had a hint of annoyance in it. Mia gave a fake smile, and tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Well? Are you all dead? Zombies? Androids?" And she went on listing many things, including unicorns and aliens and even princesses.

"Can you just shut the hell up? You are so annoying!" A tall boy, the eldest of the entire group said in anger. Mia stopped listing and bent her head down.

"You didn't have to say that. Please stop could have been enough. She would understand," The boy of before stated, finally looking at something that wasn't the wall, and he folded his arms over his midsection. He still didn't look at anyone. The boy was pale, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Only Mia could tell the eye color though.

"Thanks for standing up for me-?" She paused to let in his name, but the boy only nodded in acknowledgement. Didn't state anything. Rosalyn whistled and gave a small giggle.

"Awkward." And she laughed, hoping that others would join her, but they didn't. They just stared at her weirdly, and they had raised eyebrows.

"Saying awkward makes it awkward. Brett, I'm Brett." He smiled and shook her hand. It was forced, his smile was fake, and his shake was hesitant. He didn't want to be here anymore than Rosalyn. Rosalyn smirked and looked away, just in case Mia had gotten the pleasure that fluttered through her. Rosalyn was a step up.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**_The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time._**_~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Are you sure you can do it?" A deep voice said in the dark room.

"Yes. Without hesitation." A female voice responded.

"Good, your mission, kill him." The man shoved a picture of a president of a South African country into the only light in the room; which was in the table in the middle of the room, separating the man and teen. The girl, with nimble fingers outreached her hand for it and picked it up.

"Noted." She said, folding it and putting it in her back pocket.

"What was your name again, my dear?" The man said, in a respectable tone.

"I don't remember, call me Luna."

"Of course, _Luna." _

* * *

**OH MY GOD GUYS! I thought I died nine times throughout that. No one deserves or is acceptable to flame. I want PRAISE for this. I mean, it is over nine thousand words. Come on, I need some clapping over here! *clapping goes off in the distance* YEAH BUDDY!**

**And if my lovely owners of these OC's can tell me habits and sayings there OC often says, that would be wonderful. So yea, bye. AND REVIEW!**


	2. Not Standing Alone

**Mount Justice**

_**Courage is more exhilarating than fear and in the long run it is easier. We do not have to become heroes overnight. Just a step at a time, meeting each thing that comes up, seeing it is not as dreadful as it appeared, discovering we have the strength to stare it down. **__~Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

"Dinner time!" AJ sang from the kitchen, waving around her spatula merrily; her quickly leaving the kitchen to go back in and retrieve the food. The young girl smiled, calling in everyone as she got the celery bunnies from the oven. The table was set for their meal, and the team all gathered around, smiling and laughing from some joke. Tomi yawned, and slung his arm over Alayna's shoulder, and when she turned to look at him, he gave her a wink.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" He asked her, smirking and sending another wink in her direction. Alayna sat in her seat, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. However, he did not catch her with her act, and instead sat next to her. She tried all her best not to groan and move away, or gag. Alayna gave him a fake smile, and jumped seats one over. Before he could follow her, AJ sat in the seat. Alayna flashed her a thankful smile, and took one Celery Bunny from the bunch.

"These look really good, you know, after you kicked me out of the kitchen," Alayna smirked and looked down at her food, and began nibbling away. AJ smiled, and took a bite from her own. "So, Siobhan how was school?" The attention in the room went to the youngest member, and soon everybody was looking at the slightly Autistic girl. Siobhan pulled her glasses farther up her nose and looked directly at Alayna.

"Splendid, however a comment left me wondering what going to grandmother's meant." And she went back to her food, and the rest of the table tried not to laugh out at the girl. She had no idea, no clue at all what going to Grandmother's meant. For all Siobhan knew, it could have been a movie everybody watched but her. Siobhan looked back up, her eyes peaking from behind her lenses. "How was yours?" Alayna smiled at the girl and waved her hand dismissively, trying to move the attention down the table.

"Normal, in a few months I will be in college, so no more me getting in your way," She joked out loud. Tomi smirked and coughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck and craning his head to give her a look.

"How did you know we didn't like you?" He asked with a teasing expression; his voice changing octaves with each word. He put his elbow on the table and stared at her. Alayna picked up a spoon, and put the left ear of the celery bunny in it. She bent it back and flicked it towards Tomi. It smacked him in the eye and it twitched. He returned the favor with his own bunny, and Alayna ducked. It hit Siobhan in the face instead. The two stopped mouths gaped open and staring at the girl, sort of expecting her to start and cry. Instead, Siobhan picked up a napkin and wiped her face. She stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to go and wash my face. I don't need to start and break out. Goodbye," She pushed in her chair and scurried off. As soon as she was away Tomi started to laugh. Another glob of food hit him, and he wiped it off, glaring at Alayna. She held her hands up.

"Wasn't me!" She stated, and bent her head down to eat her food. Instead, AJ stood at the table and she picked up her plate.

"If you jack asses don't mind, I think I'm going to help Siobhan clean her face. Clean up your toys, because obviously you didn't eat it," And with that AJ stalked off into the kitchen, her and her little friend's plate in hands. Tomi grumbled, and with his napkin wiped off a small dirty spot near him. He smiled and stood up, vanishing towards the kitchen.

"I'll leave you the rest, my lady," He stated with a smirk. Alayna looked up at the mess, and groaned. He left her with the entire table, some splatters on the wall, and under Siobhan's chair. Alayna grabbed a mop, and knew she would have to plan some revenge for the lazy boy on the team. She smirked, and pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. She mopped under Siobhan's chair, and then took out some paper towels for the wall.

"How the hell am I supposed to clean the wall?" She growled in annoyance. She sprayed the wall with bleach, then left, not wanting to suffocate with the fumes of the poison. She smiled and stalked off to the living room.

* * *

**With AJ and Siobhan**

_**Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down. **__~Oprah Winfrey_

Siobhan went into her restroom in her room, and took off her glasses gently. She stared at herself in the mirror for a second, and then sighed. She bent over to grab a wash cloth from under the sink, of course beige, and came back up. She turned on the faucet and let the water drip until it became warm. She dabbed soup on it, and soaked the washcloth. A knock came from the closed bathroom door, and Siobhan turned off the water and placed her washcloth in the sink. She came and opened the door, and AJ stumbled in, her hands behind her back. AJ smiled.

"Need some help, Sio?" AJ asked softly, using Siobhan's nickname no one else used. Siobhan shrugged, and AJ smiled. Siobhan turned the faucet water back on, and dabbed her face softly. Next thing she knew, Siobhan felt hands trail down her back, and she knew AJ was braiding her red hair. Siobhan smiled a rare smile, and continued wiping, her eyes tightly closed so soap didn't get in them. When she was sure it all came off, she turned to AJ, and the older girl took the washcloth and ran the cloth against her face one last time. She nodded, and Siobhan rinsed the washcloth, seeing brown and white rinse down the drain. Siobhan dried her face and then put her glasses back on. She turned to AJ.

"Thank you for helping me wash my face, AJ." The younger said with a small smile. The two girls left the restroom.

"Want to go and watch a movie, Sio?" AJ asked her, and Siobhan nodded, happy she could watch television, since the older ones usually hogged the remote, and she could never watch what she wanted to watch. Siobhan ran to the living room, and it was pitch black. Everybody else went to sleep already. Siobhan sat on the couch, and AJ went to the DVD player and put _Shrek _in. The movie started playing, and AJ went and sat next to Siobhan. The young girl curled up on AJ's lap, and AJ smiled. The movie started and AJ turned the television up.

"AJ, thank you." Siobhan whispered to the girl, and AJ smiled. AJ took the present out from her back pocket, and handed it to Siobhan in the dark. The young girl looked up at it, and saw a plush bat stuff animal. She hugged it close to her chest, and AJ couldn't help but laugh. She was originally going to wait until Christmas to give it to her, but it seemed appropriate to give it to her now. Siobhan loved it.

* * *

**With the Villains**

_**I like being a villain. Villains are more exciting.**__Judd Nelson_

"Kay guys, I guess the mentors want us to chat or something, I don't know. Maybe to get to know each other as a team," Leilani spoke, and the new team figured she was probably the most talkative out of them all. She leaned back in the metal chair, and looked at the new team, getting frustrated. "Do we even have to stay here? Why don't we go further in and maybe claim our rooms or something? Sitting here depressed is annoying!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Honestly, do you ever just shut up?" Avon asked a little annoyance in his voice. He brushed his hair through, and he groaned. "Just, give us time to think?" He asked. Leilani groaned and stood up, pushing her chair aside. Everybody stared at her, confusion and bewilderment in their faces.

"Screw you guys, I'm leaving!" She stood up, and Rosalynn stood up too. Leilani smiled. "Nice to know I have a friend here." Leilani said, and glared at everybody else. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Good luck getting any further than that metal door. I wish you my best luck!" She said sarcastically. Leilani rolled her eyes and ignored the oldest girl, and she put her hand on the metal door. Her eyes glowed but nothing happened. Leilani turned back and glared at Hannah, anger in her eyes. She pointed a finger at her.

"You know what; I don't like your attitude. Open this door now!" She growled, as if Hannah had any clue on how to get in the rest of the base. Hannah stood up and walked next to the fifteen year old, her figure looming over her. Rosalynn left in a hurry, and went to sit by Mia, who was questioning whether or not to stand and stop the fight. Last time she tried to help, the others had gotten quite upset.

"You want to repeat that for me? I will be happy to acknowledge you this time," Hannah said with a laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest, and pulled her red hair up in a high pony tail. Something was about to go down. Leilani copied the stance.

"Be a nice little girl, and open the door for me. Don't make me teach you a lesson," Barked Leilani, leaning her face in closer. She raised her fist as if to punch. Brett stood up and made a dash across the room, and made a grab for Leilani's fist.

"Just come down, I'm sure we can get this worked out. The adults maybe didn't want us to explore yet. The time will come!" He explained, giving a fake smile. Oh how he despised being here with all these toddlers. He sighed, and dropped Leilani's hand.

"Look dude, you ain't my father, so don't act like one," Leilani said with disgust, bumping him in the shoulder rudely. She snickered, and turned back to Hannah. "So where were we?" She growled.

"Oh nowhere, I was just about to kick your ass, that's all, darling," Hannah replied. Mia stood up, finally getting the courage to do so. She stepped in between the two girls, and also Brett, who looked ready to kill Leilani.

"Okay guys, I think we can all just calm down-" _SMACK! _Mia bent aside, and held her cheek, which was now dripping with blood. Leilani had her fist still raised, and she kicked away Mia. Hannah pushed her into the wall.

"What was that for?" She barked, putting pressure on the smaller girl's shoulder. Leilani hissed, and tried to punch Hannah in the face. However, the eighteen year old ducked, her training from Deathstroke coming in handy. The girl bent back up, and punched Leilani in the face. "I dare you to hit me back, give me a reason to kill you." Hannah glared fierce fully at the girl. Avon stood up, and ripped Hannah off the girl.

"Relax, she's arrogant. She is just another kid," Avon spat, and guided Hannah to a chair. Since most of them were toppled over from people getting up and getting down, he had to pick one up and drag it near the boy who kept staring at the wall. Already next to him was Mia, and he held a tissue on her cheek, slightly putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Rosalynn was across the room with Leilani, calming the girl down. Avon pushed her in the seat, and went back to Brett to calm down. Hannah crossed her arms, and the boy gave her a weak smile, before taking another tissue from out of his pocket, passing it to her. She smiled back, now just noticing how green his eyes were.

"I like your eyes, they are really pretty," Hannah said, taking the tissue but not using it. Mia laughed.

"I just said that to him. Aren't they like the weirdest green ever?" She asked Hannah, like the boy wasn't even there, holding the bloody tissue against her face. The boy blushed and looked away. Hannah smiled.

"They are, and they have like hazel specks too," She added. She wouldn't admit it, but seeing the boy squirm with attention was funny. He ducked his head, and Mia's eyes grew.

"Really? Let me see!" She screamed, and Hannah saw the gleam in her eye, and she knew that the girl liked to see him squirm too. Mia jerked his head up, and focused her attention on his eyes. She gasped. "Oh my God Hannah, look! They have blue and grey in them too!" The girl turned his face, and the boy's expression was priceless. He was, expectantly so, bewildered. Hannah laughed.

"Sure is! That is so cool, I wish my eyes were that color!" She stated, and smirked evilly. She liked this kid. "What is your name, King of Shyness?" She asked, and Mia giggled. The boy scrunched his eyebrows together and moaned.

"Sign up one day, boom, sign up two days, boom, sign up for three days, you are dead," He muttered, and put his hand up, making a gun with it and pointing it at his temple. His eyes went crossed and he shot himself with the fake gun. The girls laughed, and he smiled slightly.

"That didn't answer her question, but I realized you are A-Okay in my book! You are so funny!" Mia stated, smiling broadly. The boy put his hands up.

"Sorry, the name is Brandon, or at least that is what everybody keeps calling me," he joked. Hannah giggled and put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I like you two, Brandon!" She stated, and at that moment Avon walked up to Hannah.

"Cooled down enough, Fighter?" He asked with a smirk. Hannah nodded, and put her fists up and cracked her knuckles.

"But if she comes near me, I'll break her neck in so many pieces, her bones will shatter," Hannah said in a deep voice, her face expressionless. Avon widened his eyes and chuckled.

"Nice to know, you have my vote as leader, Fighter," He winked, and Hannah smiled, playfully rolling her eyes. She stood up, and walked back to her original seat, seeing as though Mia wanted to talk to Brandon alone. She smiled, knowing very well that Mia might just have developed a crush for him. She smirked, and stole a glance towards Brett, who was leaning back in his chair, listening in on a conversation between Leilani and Rosalynn. He laughed a little, and turned his head. He stared, for a full point two seconds, at Hannah. She blushed and bent away, not wanting him to know she was staring at him. He was, in many words, very attractive. However, when he stood up and made his way over to her, did she start to hear her heart beating rapidly? When he pulled up a chair and sat next to her, she couldn't help but put a stupid grin on her face. Hannah wanted to slap herself.

"They are talking about revenge on you, Hannah," His words barely came out, all Hannah could hear was her name, which came out beautifully from his throat. Hannah had to do a double take, before she realized that he hadn't exactly said a good thing. Hannah raised her eyebrows and stared at the younger two, who were snickering.

"I really don't care about those two. Rumor has it, I don't like them very much," He chuckled.

"Is that so? I couldn't really tell. I see that Mia had gotten the young boy to talk over there," He finished, taking a glance at the two, seeing that Avon had come to join them. "What are they even talking about?" He asked Avon, who just shrugged.

"Beats me." He pulled up a chair, and sat on the other side of Hannah. "I just know that it is some smart people stuff that I can't really follow. I mean, both talk so fast, I'm surprised words can format." He sighed. "People, you ought to blow their heads up."

"If only it were that simple, just place a sticky grenade near them and hope for the very best," Brett added on to Avon's idea.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Leilani and Rosalynn sat, in an adjacent angle form. They were huddled close, and snickering, planning on a way to get Hannah to quit the team, before they even really started on any missions. They were already close friends, and they both had similar ideas. Petty pranks weren't worth anything; they needed to embarrass her so bad, that she would run away crying. Maybe then, the team won't pick her as the leader. She already had Avon in her hands and little Mia too. The awkward kid was coming along, and Brett seemed not to care what was happening. They were not going to take orders from _her. _

"Is it settled?" Rosalynn asked with a smirk, crossing her arms. Leilani copied her facial expression and nodded.

"Of course; we won't have to worry about her for too long. I give her until the end of next week. She will hate it so much, that she will beg for Deathstroke to take her back." She laughed evilly, and stole a glance towards Hannah, who was laughing in her chair next to Avon and Brett. She met Rosalynn's eyes once more, and pursed her lips. "Not too long of a wait, my dear."

The door that the girls were trying to get into suddenly rumbled and it squeaked open slowly. Everyone stood out of their seats and went in, squeezing their frames inside the area. They gasped.

"Well, what do you know?" Mia exclaimed, walking in the room. She smiled, and the others followed her in. "A gal can get used to this!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Asia**

_**I've never said, 'I'm squeaky clean.' It's always the people who project that image that are hiding something. No one's squeaky clean. **__~Rick Springfield_

_I could always start a riot. _Elaine thought, playing with a rubber band she had on, flicking it around her wrist like a weapon. She smiled, but then realized she still didn't have any information on the new villain team. She groaned, and took out a pair of binoculars. Tonight, all my friends, was going to be a difficult one. Elaine still had no info to give back to her _own _team, and yet she was supposed to go back in two days. Elaine had to step up, and maybe look harder. _Maybe this isn't the right place. Maybe Donna had gotten it wrong. _

Well, her mentor didn't get the wrong address, and Elaine realized that when she saw Klarion evaporate from nowhere, and walk in an alley. She followed him from above, and the young magician glanced up. Elaine looked away quickly, and she heard a Zeta-Tube flare up. She peered over the side again, and Klarion was using a dirty shack to go to whatever base the new team was at. _Bingo. _Elaine smirked, and decided that was enough information for her. She turned, and swung off the roof, trying to find a Zeta-Tube that went back to her own headquarters. She found one, and walked in an old photo booth. _Ah, here I come world, let me bring on the horses with the candy canes stuck on their heads! _She giggled, and felt her molecules move about. Her team better love her for the information, because certainly she didn't have to freeze in this crazy place.

"Off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" She sang happily.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**Individual commitment to a group effort - that is what makes a team work, a company work, a society work, a civilization work**_**. **_~Vince Lombardi_

The Zeta-Tube flared to life, and out came Phoebe. She knew she was late from patrol and everyone was probably sleeping, but she still needed to come back. This was her home, after all. Phoebe passed by the couch, and found AJ and Siobhan sleeping together, the TV still on. Phoebe smiled and turned it off, and stalked back to her own room in the mountain. When she got there, she ripped open her door and walked in, already starting to strip herself of her costume. She was annoyed with the bloody and sweaty garments, and she walked in her personal bathroom to freshen up. She turned on the shower head and stepped in, the warn water rinsing off her stressed body of filth. She washed her hair, and soaped up her body enough to consider it clean. Phoebe rinsed off and stepped out, careful not to trip on the tiled floor. She walked back into her room, placing a towel around her body. She put on a pair of her pajamas, and left her room for something to eat.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, and made herself a bowl of frosted flakes. She sat and ate in the silence, and she noticed a little stain on the wall. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was either Alayna or Tomi who caused it. They always caused it. The girl sighed, and suddenly wished that Elaine was here. She was always up so late, and Phoebe always would have someone to talk too. It would be nice, to have that right now, instead of her feeling like she was mold growing in the dining room. Speaking of the devil, she wished it and Elaine's name came from the Zeta-Tube. The young girl flew out of the dining room to greet her friend, who was two days early from her trip. Elaine had a smile on her face.

"You won't believe what I just got information on!" Elaine said with a huge smile. Phoebe smiled at her best friend, and hugged her, thanking whatever creature granted her friend access back home.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

_**There are more dead people than living. And their numbers are increasing. The living is getting rarer. **__~Eugene Ionesco, Rhinoceros_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes! See them running for their lives! _ A girl stood over the corpse, and she stared down at it with her dead green eyes. It was wrong, oh how it is wrong! She knew killing was against the law, but this is who she was. At least, that is what she thought she is. _Curse amnesia. If only I could remember anything. I am not even sure I am a girl. _She touched her chest and sighed, before finally pulling out a needle from her pocket, having issues with getting her fist out of the black cargo pants pocket. Finally, with great effort, she got the needle out, and stuck it in the man's shoulder.

It was wonderful timing too; right before he bleeds out right in the alley. Wherever she was, nobody was out at night. That is definitely for sure. It was easy to spot the man, coming out of his store at one in the morning, and when she whipped around the corner, in her wonderful greatness of purple, black and red, did the man start running. It was her job to disable the man, extract blood and take a picture, and then go back to Deathstroke. She could easily do it, if it not for her hesitating every second when she held the man to close death. For a minute, he had escaped, and went running down an alley, but he stumbled and fell on the floor. Regen, as punishment and an extra precaution, cut off his foot with a knife she had with her. It was evil, yes but she had a job to do.

When she had filled the syringe with the blood, she took out the disposable camera Deathstroke gave her and snapped a photograph of him. _Why is the photograph so important? _She thought. She pocketed the syringe and camera, and scooped up the knife lying lazily behind. She did a quick scan of the alley, making sure she would leave no evidence behind. She stared up at the sky, and her messy red hair kissed her cheeks. She brushed them aside with her gloved hands, and she sighed, thinking what she would do if Red Arrow saw her. _What would she do? What would he do to her? Throw her in jail? _She shuddered. Maybe she was a hero before all of this, maybe she helped people. There had to be some reason why she cared so much about killing and harming. Maybe she was on the wrong side of the law.

Scratch that, she knew she was on the wrong side. She wished, at times, that it could be different. That she didn't have to forget her life. But Deathstroke took her in; it is the least she could do for him to do what he asks her. Regen ran her fingers through her hair; she didn't even know her name, she had come up with Luna. Maybe Luna was her name, it seemed to fit, it seemed right. She knew that her last name though, was not politically correct. Nobody's last name was Crossed. Luna had checked, too, just to prove a point.

Maybe today, she would go on the Internet again, and look up random names, hopefully getting an old picture of her. _Do I have parents? Do I have siblings? Do they worry about me? Do they even know I am gone? _She clutched her head in agony. Amnesia hadn't made her forget how to think, but sometimes she wished it did. Life would be easier that way too. She wouldn't have to ask herself questions at night, or question if something was right or wrong. Her mind would be like …_ heart beat… … … blink… … … _Certainly, that had been on her mind for a while. Sometimes she would try not to think, and have her brain function like that, but it wasn't possible. It just could not be done.

She felt rain drops from above, and decided to look up at the sky one last time. The rain would wash off whatever fingerprints were left on the scene, if she did leave some at all. But the last thing she needed was for somebody to see her and try to call the police. She needed to move far away from the body. If somebody did see her, she didn't want to have to kill them too. She knew that is what Deathstroke would make her do. He would make her kill double, and when she got back 'home' he would punish her. Luna scaled a building all the way to the top, and she sat, looking over the dead city. _This cannot be Gotham or Bludhaven, why too quiet. _She thought. It was indeed. Maybe she could ask someone where she was. Luna bit back her tongue as to not laugh and attract attention.

_There is no one even out and look at you Luna. You reek of evil. _Luna thought bitterly. Who wouldn't be afraid of her? She had on the villain costume, resembling Deathstroke in ways. She had black combat boots, black cargo pants, purple skin tight long-sleeve vest, and purple fingerless gloves on her. _No evil stuff here to worry about!_ Not to attract any attention…

"-_Regen, your mission_-?" She heard Deathstroke ask in her ear piece. She sighed, and wished she done horribly. She put her finger to her ear and took a deep breath in.

"Complete and utter success, like I informed you." She traced a scar that lined across the bridge of her nose. How could doing something so bad, be good? The only way was being a villain, she guessed. Now that Deathstroke heard the news, she would have to go back to her headquarters, and give him the photograph and the lost blood. Luna flipped off the roof in a fluid motion, and crouched during her landing.

"-_Good job, Regeneration, you prove to be a wonderful apprentice_-" He purred in her ear, and she nodded absentmindedly. He couldn't see her action, of course, but she did it for the purpose. Purpose of what, she had no idea. The sixteen year old or that is what Deathstroke bought her out to be, ran across the street. _I want to go home, where the people are. _

* * *

**With the Villains**

_**The reason why a work of genius is not easily admired from the first is that the man who has created it is extraordinary, that few other men resemble him. It is his work itself that, by fertilizing the rare minds capable of understanding it, will make them increase and multiply. **__~Marcel Proust, Within a Budding Grove_

"Now a girl can get used to this!" Mia shouted happily, walking in the warm room and flopping down on a black couch. Anybody could spill anything on this puppy, and it would not be easily seen. Yay for the color black! Mia closed her eyes for a split second, and she felt another figure jump over the head of the couch, and land gracefully next to her. Avon. He flashed her a smile, and then he cringed his eyes and glanced at the ceiling. He looked to be in pain. Mia returned the smile, and stood up once more, wanting to explore.

"Hey guys, come over here! We found a note!" Hannah shouted, waving her arm in a motion to come. Everyone did as told, some more slightly hesitant than others. Hannah coughed, clearing her throat, preparing to read the note out loud like a student reading their book report to the class. "It says, _Dear Baby Injustice League, on the behalf of all the villains, we present you this place as headquarters, Zeta-Tube locations or drawn out on the back. You all will be living here for the next few months. Your main goal is destroying the New Baby Justice League. Quit smirking Rosalynn-" _Everybody turned to Rosalynn, who was smiling evilly, and she started to frown when she heard the letter.

"Obviously Klarion wrote this garbage," She grumbled, looking down awkwardly. Hannah continued, ignoring Leilani's groan and less than totally obvious eye roll.

"_Now be good little kids and get along, all of you. Remember, you are a team now, trust one another, and don't be afraid to tell others how you feel. No wrong feelings, unless they are yours Brandon, your mind is so clouded-" _Hannah rolled her eyes, and they all glanced at Brandon, who blushed madly and looked away. _Die in a hole RIDDLER! _

"At least we know your name now. Why was that so hard to tell us?" Leilani snapped, glaring at the boy. Hannah coughed, and as she did so smacked Leilani in the back of the head, and when the girl turned to glare, Hannah looked away and whistled. Some of the team mates snickered, and Leilani glared at them all. They were all going to respect her one way or another; she was going to make sure of it. Leilani rolled her eyes, _so pick on the weird kid and Hannah gets upset. Nice to know, _Leilani had a little more information on the team now.

"Anyways, before Leilani went into jerk mode I was reading the note," Hannah still had the note in her hand and she lifted it slightly to show she still had it, in case one of them didn't notice it. "-_So kick butt, use what we taught you, Brett and Hannah I expect you two not to bicker all of the time, and have fun picking your rooms. Sincerely not the Baby Injustice League because that is what you all are called, but the real Injustice League. _Was it too hard to say Injustice League or your mentors?" Hannah asked with an eye roll.

"Hmm, I guess the ones who didn't have their name called are good enough to be on this team," Leilani said with a smirk, staring at Hannah directly. Hannah smacked her again upside the head.

"If you need me to readjust your eyes, don't hesitate to ask," Hannah said in a sweet voice and laughter hit the room once more.

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to you all; I am going to pick my room now, if you don't mind." Leilani paused for a second and then looked at everybody, making sure no one was going to smack her, since it seemed like they loved seeing her in pain. Leilani was stubborn; she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She turned and left down a narrow hallway, with doors upon doors upon doors leading down it. Everybody followed her, and she smirked. _Follow the leader, my monkeys. _She thought, and she put a little bounce on her step. _Pop. _Leilani heard behind her, quietly. She turned and the entire team minus Rosalynn was laughing their heads off, some going blue in the face. Leilani stopped.

"What's going on back here?" She asked, looking at Hannah, not even knowing if it was her who did anything. Next thing she knew, she heard the cry in Mario Kart when you get zapped, but it didn't come from Hannah's mouth, no she was too busy smirking. The team erupted in mild laughter once more, and Leilani turned. _Children. _She thought._ What are you going to do about them? _

"After all of this, who wants to go and spar?" Hannah said with an evil laugh. Avon and Brett smirked.

"Please, we would mess your day up, little girl." Brett said. _Remember be nice, act friendly, act like they act. _Brett thought, reminding him that he can't blow up at one of them or yell. This was for the League of Shadows. _Too important to me to mess it up._ "Two on two?"

"Do I need to remind you I don't have a partner?" Hannah asked.

"Pick one. There is seven of us, you have four to choose from," Avon stated, cracking his knuckles and opening doors, looking for a gym. He opened one and it was, at last, the gym. He walked in and so did Brett and Hannah walked in, pulling Brandon in by his shirt collar. Rosalynn and Leilani walked up ahead for rooms and Mia didn't even have to think twice about going in the gym with them. Mia sat on the bench, and watched them prepare to fight.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**With Phoebe and Elaine**

_**He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore. **__~Sigmund Freud _

Phoebe and Elaine sped walk to the kitchen, eager for the information to be spilled and told by. Elaine smiled a triumph smile. It was like she had just won the presidential election, but even that wasn't that big of an accomplishment. No, Elaine's was far better than winning something that the less intelligent can, cough George W. Bush cough. It was more like being told she was the president of the world. That was a huge accomplishment. Phoebe pulled out a chair for her friend, and then took one out from under the table for herself. Elaine sat down and sighed.

"I got the Intel. Waiting there, I found a Zeta-Tube and one of the many villains there. Klarion; he must have gotten a new sidekick. I don't however know how many members are there, and who they are exactly. I say we rush them!" Elaine stated loudly, punching her hand in the air. "We shall do it for Mother Russia!" She ended in a Russian accent. Phoebe shushed her, knowing that two of her teammates were sleeping in the living room. Elaine frowned. "It seems legit. This isn't fake matter anymore, Phoebe. I don't think we can easily take this team down." She looked down at the floor, and Phoebe lifted Elaine's chin up.

"I know we can. It is like a game of Halo. Sometimes the aliens get their one up, and sometimes we blow off their heads. It will be simple; you'll see." Phoebe stated, dragging a popular video game in the conversation. She winked. "I mean, hey, it's not like they have been training longer than us. We are all amazing as crap! I would like to see them try and beat us!" Phoebe said, her whisper rising to her full voice. Phoebe put a hand on her collar, knowing that if she got too excited she could blow someone's eardrums. She took a deep breath, but her friend was not so sure of herself.

"Somehow I think they are going to get the upper hand. I have this _feeling. _My feeling is always right. Someone is going to get hurt, or worse killed in this fiasco." Elaine stood up out of her set, and created scruff marks on the hardwood floor. She closed her eyes. "This time, we better bring on our A-Game. We are going to need it." She started to walk off, and Phoebe bowed her head into her hands. _Killed? _Would one of her teammates be robbed of their life? Or were one of them going to break the biggest rule in the hero business? Phoebe shuddered.

"You can't be positive," She tried to be Optimistic about it, and she wondered why her friend wasn't doing the same. Maybe it really was that bad. In a soft whisper, that almost sounded like a breeze, Elaine spook.

"I'm going to take a shower. We will explain everything to the team tomorrow," And Elaine left, stripping herself of her clothes as she walked off. For a minute or so, Phoebe was silent. _What is going to happen to my team, my family? What is going to happen to me? _She now realized, she hated Elaine's feelings. They were usually right.

* * *

**With the villains**

_**Confidences are always risky: a secret entrusted to a stranger make him less of one. You've given away something of yourself, given him the advantage**__. ~Stefan Zweig_

"Okay, ready guys?" Mia said in a dark voice, but still with her high octave. She had her arm raised like a Nascar Referee, and it happened to be that she found a checkered flag on the bench. She smiled, and saw that the two on two were ready. They each had their own stances, and each was trained well enough to fight.

Hannah was leaning forward on her side, knuckles wrapped in bright pink tape. She had her hair pulled in a high pony tail, and her eyes were set on the other two. She was more engaged then her partner and the boys on the other team laughed at her for choosing him. Well Brandon, well Brandon, took more of a Batting stance. He was leaning back and putting a lot of pressure on his back leg, his hands raised to the side with green tape wrapped around his knuckles, and the boy was slightly crouched. He was now a little smaller than his partner, and Hannah gave him a smirk, which had gone unnoticed.

On the other side, the two with the superpowers, this was forbidden in the match though, had smiles on their faces, and considering taking it easy on their opponents. They smirked at one another, and they looked to be more like they were walking instead of fighting. But Brett was more trained, and was turned to the side slightly, but his arms were not raised or wrapped. He didn't need it. Avon was smirking, just standing. He didn't want to hurt them, but he didn't want to lose to a girl either.

"Ready to die?" Hannah asked in a teasing voice, staring at Brett. He gave a curt fake laugh.

"Do you honestly think that a female like you could possibly beat me?" He said, and now starting to raise his arms. Hannah stopped and stared furious, glaring at the boy.

"Actually I do. I can guarantee that I will knock you flat on your ass. Be prepared," She spat, and took her fighting stance again. Her eyes held anger in them, and just then, did the boys realize this was no laughing matter. Hannah, just because of a sexist joke from Brett, was going to kill them both. Mia raised her flag and waved it up and down like an idiot, a giant smile on her face. She felt at ease in this place, she felt like she made friends.

"GO!" She shouted, and Hannah went to Brett immediately, trying to knock him down. He proved, however, to be an equal opponent. No thought process took that. Hannah had taken a deep swing at the older boy, but he ended up grabbing her hand, trying to twist it around his body. Hannah pushed his elbow in, and he released her. He might have had Ra's Al Ghul, but she had Deathstroke. Brett tried to kick Hannah in the shoulder, but the girl bent backwards, and the kick went over her, kicking his partner in the face. Avon fell to the ground, Brandon looming over him.

Avon and Brandon's fight had been more one-sided than most fights. Avon tried to punch, tried to kick, tried to grab, Brandon ducked away. Brandon wasn't much of a fighter, but he sure knew when to duck and how to duck. Brandon just thought he was about to be cornered, backing up so much his back was almost against the wall. He needed to do something quickly. Avon approached, and kicked high, and just like his coaches had told him if he were Batting and a ball were to come at him at the mount; he turned his body sideways, and ended up getting kicked in the back. He didn't fall, and instead he used it to his advantage. Hannah and Brett were drawing near; he just had to keep it up for a few more seconds. Brandon dodged another well aimed punch which could have knocked him out, and he knew his next move had to be quick. He turned his head towards the other fight for a split second, and Brett raised his leg. Hannah was going to duck, he was sure of it. Brandon bent down, and swiped Avon's feet from under him, and as he came down, Brett hit his partner in the face.

"Woo! Down for the count Avon! Way to bring it Brandon!" Brandon gave her a smile, and he helped lift Avon back up, who now could move. His eyes were closed though, and they moved to a bench.

It was now Brett versus Hannah, and the battle was fierce. Brett got one could punch in and Hannah spat out a mixture of blood and spit. She didn't stop though, much to the audience's horror, and she kept going. She aimed a kick at his face, and it smacked him in the appendix, and his body moved to the side. His feet squeaked, and he slipped and fell, and Hannah put her foot on top of his chest. Hannah smirked, and everyone looked down at the floor. Though he caused it, it was for the worst, Brett slipped in Hannah's spit and Blood. Hannah won happily, when the words FAIL wrote itself on the floor, like it had done to Avon.

"Got any other sexist comments you want to make?" Hannah sneered, and when he came up she smacked him in the head. He winced, Hannah sure loved doing that to people she was annoyed at. Brandon came up, and the duo gave each other a round of high Fives.

"And the mix of genders beat the male team!" Mia yelled in a fake wrestler's voice.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

_**The whole gamut of good and evil is in every human being, certain notes, from stronger original quality or most frequent use, appearing to form the whole character; but they are only the tones most often heard. The whole scale is in every soul, and the notes most seldom heard will on rare occasions make themselves audible. **__~Fanny Kemble_

"The team will learn, or they will die. It is their choice," A deep voice said from the center of the group, his chair squeaking as he leaned forward into the light, showing off his claw like scars upon his face. His skin was colored, and he didn't really need to be here, he had no child inside the team of his. They could all die, if he even cared at all.

"Savage I know, but they are still children, adolescents. When do they meet the young heroes in combat?" An older, wiser voice said, with tinted English, most likely from an Asian or European language background. Savage chuckled at Ra's, but no other from the room. Ra's seemed like the only one to care about the adolescents, and everybody else wanted to watch them burn. Ra's had indeed, sent in a double agent.

"All in good time, Ra's, all in good time." In the dark, the faint glow of a white smile shone bright. Followed by one, lone laughter erupting from the group.

"I give them a year's consent, then literally, we can kill them off, I have an apprentice there, but I haven't a care for her. If she goes, I have another."

"Then its settled. This team lives on!"


	3. BATTA SWING!

**With the Villains**

_**Language... has created the word 'loneliness' to express the pain of being alone. And it has created the word 'solitude' to express the glory of being alone. **__~Paul Tillich_

The newly formed team all sat in the living room of the headquarters, some of them whispering nothings with each other. It was so quiet and nobody truly wished to speak to the other, that Avon turned on the television to Top Ten Most Wanted. That started a conversation with Brett, and now Avon tried to explain the phenomenon to Brett, who before, never laid eyes on such a device (Brett knew what a television was, but never seen the show, confusing Avon into thinking he never watched television). Sure he has heard of a television, but with all his training he never had the chance to just sit down and watch. He often listened to the radio though. Avon sighed, finally knowing that he would have no such luck with the older boy in explaining anything.

"It's truly impossible trying to explain this to you," Avon stated his thought out loud, stretching out his limbs on the old couch. Rosalyn pushed his arm out of her face, still trying to watch the entertainment that had appeared before her very eyes. The couch could only sit four people, so Brett, Avon, Rosalyn and Leilani had control of it, sitting in it like they owned the place. They sat, Avon still slightly turned to talk to Brett, who any minute now looked like he would pull out a notepad and take very detailed notes about how to watch television. Brett didn't want to tell Avon, out of true self enjoyment, that he has watched television before, Saturday morning Cartoons, he had just never watched the show that he had turned on. Yet Avon yappered on, and Brett couldn't help but let out a small smirk and let him continue the lecture.

Leilani groaned, and turned towards the half of the couch they were on, "Can you two just shut up! We are trying to watch something!" Leilani snapped, glaring at the two boy members of the team. Brett scowled at her. _Remember, I cannot blow a fuse, Brett. Just smile and nod, smile and nod. Try and just look pretty, as one of the guards said before he committed suicide… _

"I don't believe I gave all the power to a fifteen year old," Brett grumbled instead of punching her in the face as he had originally planned, crossing his arms over his chest to fight the urge. On the other side of the room, sitting on the floor and braiding Mia's hair, Hannah snorted. Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What can you do that I can't?" She challenged Brett. Leilani knew if they ever got in a fight that she could easily outsmart him. It's not like the man was training to be in the League of Shadows or something, piece of cake, a walk in the park. Another snort, but this time not from Hannah. Brandon, as she recently found out did, his eyes peering from over a manual, a set of dissembled pieces at his feet. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Well, he can buy a pack of cigarettes and you can't," He said quietly looking at her with wide eyes, and he then focused his eyes back on the work at hand. Most of the people in the room laughed, including Hannah, who was extremely happy her newly found enemy was just dissed by her newly found baby brother.

"I liked you better when you were quiet, nerd," Leilani stated, standing up angrily and raising a warning fist. Hannah stood up too, making her point clear that she was the dominant female and that her brother was not going to be played with.

"I swear to God if you touch him, I will end you," Hannah threatened, pointing a finger at the girl. Brandon looked up once more, his eyes bored from any expression and he sighed. He put his screwdriver to the side and also the manual, standing up alongside the girls. He stood next to Hannah, and Leilani's glare intensified. Rosalyn stood up too.

"It looks like somebody has a maternal side," Rosalyn growled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Leilani shrugged it off, and took a step forward.

"I bet you think you are so tough because you were trained by Deathstroke. Honestly, he could have picked any other whore off the street. I mean, do you even have any talents? Abilities? Powers?" Leilani snarled, smiling as if she got the upper hand.

"I am not sure if you can call being a mega bitch a talent, but okay," Hannah said, clearly confused on where Leilani's point was in the argument. It was almost like Leilani had anger management issues and couldn't control how she acted around others. Leilani took a menacing step forward, her hand raised and finger pointing at Hannah, and with each word she jabbed in her chest.

"So it is a talent when you do it?" Leilani said, her teeth baring anger. Most of the time, and usually, she would have killed Hannah by now in pure hatred and cold blood. But it seemed like everybody but Rosalyn and herself liked her. It was impossible to try and attempt anything. Plus, Hannah was taller and stronger and had range and numbers on her. It is as if God hated her, and decided to choose Leilani's life at random; covering his eyes and choosing whatever card from the stack he wanted. He also choose near the bottom; near the end. Leilani rolled her eyes and sighed, in an attempt to calm herself. She didn't need this; she didn't need her. Hell, Leilani didn't need this team! Brett threw a pillow at her, and Leilani just realized she was standing right in front of the television. She sat down again with a grumble, and noticed that everybody's eyes were on the screen.

"Sit down, the news is on!" Brett stated, reaching for the remote to turn the television's volume higher. Even though he hadn't watched television after he was five, Brett knew what the news were. The room went silent, except for the occasional breath. Unlike the baby Justice League, if they thought a mission was necessary, they were allowed to go. They didn't even need to wait for their mentors to say yes or no, and they definitely didn't need to wait to see if they were ready. They were always ready. The anchor on the television smiled at the screen, and lifted up important documents from the table. Everyone sat back down in their seats, and Hannah continued to braid Mia's layered black hair.

"_Hello, I'm Diane, and we have some great news for you all today, and especially the hero lovers! Young Justice, a group of superhero Sidekicks, had once again saved the day!" _Brett rolled his eyes, and a picture of the group came on screen. _"They were just spotted outside of the famous S.T.A.R. Labs, after not a few hours ago a chemical explosion went off. We bring you Tucker, right outside of the scene." _Brett turned off the television, not needing to hear anymore. Location was found, problem was found, subject was found. That made a beautiful story, didn't it?__

"I'm guessing we are having a mission?" Mia asked, standing up and getting prepared to change in her villain get up. She smiled, and the scar on her right cheek bone flew up to her eyes. Her face crinkled in delight. Everyone's eyes flickered to Brett, and they realized, that just like that, he has been deemed the leader. Brett nodded.

"Go change." They all made their ways to the changing rooms, some more ecstatic than others. They came to the changing rooms and the girls and boys separated, but Avon stayed out, knowing that his costume came on command. Hannah smirked at him, before disappearing into the room with Mia, Rosalyn and Leilani. Avon stood awkwardly against the wall, waiting for the others to come back out. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. _Maybe it could have been different. Maybe if my dad- __**Just shut up already, don't make me embarrass you in front of your friends. **__You wouldn't dare__**! Try me, see how fast you get kicked off the team. This is also your first mission, don't forget to mess it up, by the way. **_Avon clutched his head and winced. _Maybe it would have been different if I were dead. __**I won't let you kill yourself. You are mine, you belong to me. **__I belong to no one! Just- just shut up for a minute! _Avon was too busy arguing with his inner demon, he hadn't noticed that others were coming out in their costumes. The first one out was Brandon, and of course he had noticed the pain he was in.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was more gentle then scared when asking. Avon nodded, and rubbed his face, knowing that **NO **one could know. They would judge him, and then kick him off the team for good. Nova couldn't ruin this for him! It was too important to mess up!

"Oh yea, I just hit myself against the corner too hard, so what is your villain name?" Avon asked, tapping his foot, trying to get the attention off of him. Brandon didn't look like he bought into it, but he nodded, squinting his eyes to get a better view of him.

"Are you sure you aren't having a migraine instead?" Brandon replied, and Avon winced again. _Damn it, I am so stupid! That would have sounded so much more realistic. Hit my head against the corner, what were you thinking? __**That I was going to ruin it for you. Hahaha!**_ A long series of laughter bounced around in Avon's head, and he squinted. Maybe he could play it off as if he were having a headache. It seemed probable.

"Actually yes, I have chronic migraines, I just thought it sounded stupid if I let that bring me down." Avon said, and he chuckled at the end to make it more realistic. Brandon pulled a bag from his back, and zipped it open. He tossed Advil towards Avon, and Avon caught it with one hand. "Thanks I guess. I'm not sure if Advil will work though." Avon just held it for a minute, and then he opened it and took a few, passing it back to Brandon. _**You really think this is going to work, don't you? Puny human medicine, don't make me laugh! **_Avon shook his head. He was going to ignore Nova whatever it took. The others started coming out as well, and soon the entire hallway was filled with the villains.

Rosalyn stood by, leaning against the wall. She knew if she kept it up, being Leilani's friend, that the rest of the team would hate her, but Leilani needed her. Rosalyn knew how to be a loyal friend, and if she was the only one who would do it, she would. Rosalyn stared lazily at the group, waiting for someone to make a move or say something. Rosalyn was more of an action girl, a speaking girl could wait in the shadows quietly waiting for someone to walk by…. And then she would sprint into action and kill somebody. Rosalyn kicked the back of the wall, finally standing up properly.

"Are we going to do this, or what?" She asked, crossing her arms which was now folded neatly across her chest. She looked at her teammates, and like herself, some did actually have colored contacts in instead of a mask. For example, Brandon, Hannah, Brett, and Mia. The only ones who could pass it off as a natural color were Brandon and Hannah though, both choosing hazel as a color. Brett had red, but slightly fainted over to orange, and Mia had bright purple. Rosalyn had colored eyes too, but held a mask in shape, if it counts that it is made of fire.

"Let's go kick some hero ass!" Leilani said with a smile, clenching and unclenching her fists, them inching slowly but surely to her shurikens. In a quick fashion, she tied her hair in a quick ponytail, it sliding lazily in as if it was nobody's business. Leilani smiled, and it was unnatural already, that she be in this good of a mood. Some members smiled back, being polite.

"How are we going to get there?" Avon asked, and at that moment his eyes glowed red for a spilt second. Nobody could have possibly been able to tell, and after glowing red, it shimmered white, his face shaking to hide the fact it was red. A dark aura surrounded him, and a full body suit of black armor came about. It covered him head to toe, and yet it hug his body, and he didn't look like a knight from the middle ages. Looking at all the boys, Avon was the most menacing, seeing as he was bigger than the others, the other two looking quite scrawny. At the last second of the costume transformation, a red zip formed and outlined the tips of the armor.

"That was incredible, my mentor only taught me the way of changing in under a minute. Fascinating," Brett said, emotionless and looking at Avon in slight surprise, as if he were impressed. "But we need to get moving. I saw a plane when we came in, anybody know how to fly one of those?" The group stared at each other for what seemed like days and nobody moved or said anything. "Okay guys, we can't just take the city bus. I think they would call the police." More looks, and Brett had went to a glare. Hannah stood out.

"I can't drive one very well, but I can get it in the air and land it," Hannah said, and Brett sighed, putting his right hand over to his face to cover his eyes.

"Anybody who can _**fly**_?" He said again, getting worried that he was going to trust somebody with his life. If only Ra's Al Ghul would have waited a few more weeks until they taught him to fly, they would be set. Brett didn't want to actually trust Hannah, she said she can only get it in the air and land, not that she wouldn't crash it into a cliff and kill them all. Brandon raised his hand.

"I can, it's simple, it's like playing inverted on any video game. I just can't land it or start it." He explained, using various hand motions to elaborate his idea. Brett held his thumb up and rolled his eyes. If only he would have said something five minutes ago; honestly!

"Perfect, you two are co-pilots, let's go!"

**With the Heroes at Mount Justice**

_**Teamwork is the ability to work together toward a common vision. The ability to direct individual accomplishments toward organizational objectives. It is the fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results. **__~Andrew Carnegie_

Early the following morning, Elaine had gathered her teammates to speak about the new group of villains and all the information she had gathered about them in her trip. She couldn't come up with a title to view them as and Klarion hadn't said anything out loud as to give her a clue, so Elaine supposed Bastards worked just fine. She sat at the dining room table, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Elaine still had her pajamas on, not bothering to get out of them at seven in the morning. She couldn't sleep until she informed her team, she was positive she would die before then, and afterwards she would be able to have a wink of sleep. The team all sat in their pajamas, and Siobhan laid perfectly still on top of AJ's shoulder, snoring away. Elaine sighed, and ran a hand through her reddish brown hair with golden tips and gazed at her sleepy teammates. She was worried to death, and here they all were ready to just lay down and die.

"Should we carry her off to bed?" Elaine asked in slight annoyance, touching the tips and ends of her Charlie the Unicorn mug. Elaine's annoyance wasn't with Siobhan, of course, but more of the situation at hand. AJ glanced up with tired eyes, and shook her head 'no' and then shook Siobhan awake, and Siobhan stared straight ahead, and Elaine wasn't sure if she was even paying attention. Elaine sighed, and wished that maybe she could be thinking about glitter instead of murderous people at a time like this.

"Bro, if I don't need to be here, don't force me to be awake," Tomi said through a yawn, covering his mouth as he did so. He held his cup of coffee, just playing with its temperature, and looking at Elaine with a dead expression. _I wonder how rainbows came to be… _Elaine thought for a second, and realized she had gathered people early in the morning to speak to them in regards of life and death and not about color in the sky that appeared right after raining. She put her mug to the side and folded her hands across the table. She sighed a shaky breath, and she suddenly became worried that she wouldn't be able to talk anymore. She bowed her head down, and then she felt fingers curl around her pointer. She glanced up and saw Tomi's worried expression. She nodded slowly, and took a swallow of the extra spit in her mouth.

"I got Intel on the villain group, they are definitely real, and apparently trained well. Two of them were former members of Ra's Al Ghul, and one is Deathstroke's lackey. If I know well, this means war, we need to train as hard as we physically can and then some. We need to give a hundred and fifty four percent if we all want to live!" Elaine wasn't being dramatic, she was being incredibly realistic. "And I'm sure, with God as my witness, that the team expands ours." It wasn't all she had to say, she prepared sticky notes, and wrote on her arm of all the details, but the alarm went off, and everybody stood up, suddenly alert.

"I'll get the mission, everybody can go and get changed," Alayna said with a smirk, checking the time on her Batman watch. "Ten minutes, let's move, move, move!" Everybody filed out in a line like tiny soldiers, each saluting their own leader and corporal. Alayna rushed to the fax machine, and pulled up her hair. She took the fax down and read it quickly, suddenly thankful for the quick readings she had to do when she brought comics to school. S. T. A. R. labs went under a chemical explosion; just excellent, it seems like almost every other day the famous labs were in trouble. The place was _unstable, _and were sure to just fall down one day. Alayna marched to her room to put her costume on, and she opened the door. The room was dark and extremely cold, so the girl had no wants to climb back into bed. Instead she grabbed her outfit from the closet, and then ran into the bathroom she had connected to her room.

AJ didn't have time to go in the bathroom, it was urgent, no time, no time, no time! Somebody could be dying as we speak! AJ put her shoulder blade length, auburn hair in a ponytail and closed her eyes. She focused on nothing in particular, and her skin started to bubble. It turned a beautiful shade of gold, and her face started to thin out. Her lips went from all natural to the darkest red, and black comma like shapes rounded from her inner eye to her ear. AJ opened her eyes, which were no longer sky grey, but a vibrant green; she smirked. She opened her closet, and pulled out her purple long sleeve spandex top with the atom sign on it and her black knee length spandex pants. She quickly changes in the costume, wiggling in the get up uncomfortably. _Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry! _She thinks, and runs out of her room, getting in the mission room first. She taps her foot impatiently. _Maybe Siobhan needs my help changing. _AJ, aka Fusion, ran out again, and went to Siobhan's room. AJ knocked on the door, and upon hearing the welcome in, she opened the door.

"Need any help, Sio?" She asked sweetly, the door creaking as she closed it behind her. Siobhan shook her head without saying a word, standing in front of the mirror, putting in her colored contacts. Unlike AJ, who had to change out of her grey eyes, Siobhan changed into grey colored eyes. Of course, just like her regular clothes, lacked color. It was simple; nothing to the extreme. And it seemed like Siobhan had dressed herself perfectly, even being able to zip the back of her tight white long sleeved top. Siobhan also put on her light gray padded tights correctly, and was able to turn her slippers in for her short steel tipped gray boots. AJ smiled. She couldn't help but worry with Sio. Everybody else had been quick to let her in, but AJ knew that Sio had Asperger's, she could lose it on the field. Siobhan turned to her, picking up her short white gloves and dark gray jacket.

"I'm fine, I'm old enough and more than prepared to dress myself, thank you though for the thought and consideration," Siobhan said in perfect English, being better than her entire team, even thought she was the youngest member. AJ gave a small smile, and ushered the tiny girl out, playing with her red curls.

"Of course you are, beautiful, I'm sorry," AJ said in her own polite way. AJ peered down in Siobhan's hands and found that the girl had stuffed her Bat Plushy in one of her jacket pockets. AJ smirked, happy that Siobhan had liked it. Tomi had helped her pick it out, but he only went in some form of a joke, and easily AJ smacked him away and said he may never go shopping with her again.

Tomi crossed his arms, and waited for the others to arrive. He got tired of waiting in silence, so he pulled out his IPod from his pocket and turned the volume higher, plugging in his black ear buds. He nodded his head to the beginning of the song and silently song the lyrics. He would be the first to tell you that he wasn't a singer, singing was for girls anyways, and only men with real talent. Tomi mindlessly kicked the wall continuously, and the wall itself started to crack. He didn't care, he hoped that the Blue Scout himself had to pay for it, after all, all Tomi wanted was for Superman to care about him. But Superman pushed him away, he didn't care, and the only reason he kept wearing the hoodie was for hope. Tomi stopped kicking the wall, making an effort not to rip his black spandex pants again from the pulsing heat in him. Tomi kicked the wall again and sighed. He slid to the ground and sighed. _Its fine Ignite, its fine. _He told himself, using his very own superhero name.

Alayna raced in the mission room, her hair flowing behind her with static shooting out of it. Alayna could change her naturally curly hair to straight with one of her powers, being able to control magnetic pulses in the Earth, but now due to the environment and how the magnetic pulses were warring down, that was about all she could afford to do without killing the planet. Good thing she had another power, vision. Also with the help of magnetic pulses in the Earth, she could sense the past, and also, rarely, the future. Somehow the magnetic pulses needed for the second power never held any danger to the planet, so she could only use the latter. She twisted her hair with her finger and popped out her hip. She placed the last finishing touches on her costume, putting on her blue mask in front of her now brown eyes.

"Everybody ready?" Alayna asked, seeing as that the entire team were already in the mission room, each eager to get out of the mountain. "Okay, Young Justice out!"

**Unknown Place**

_**All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing. **__~Maurice Maeterlinck_

_This is wrong, why am I doing this? This man is completely innocent, no father would ever kill his own three year old daughter. _And yet she dropped him over the edge of the roof, no emotion in her face. But her eyes, oh if you ever just looked and stared, you would see true remorse. The girl was sorry she went into a life of crime, she was sorry she had to kill. A tear threatened to spill from her eyes, and the girl peered over the edge to see the man once more. He was so young, and he had a future planned. He remembered what he wanted to do, he knew what he wanted planned in life. And yet she, Regen, Luna Crossed, had been told to kill him by Deathstroke. How could she say no? She dropped down from the edge, and looked closer at the man; seeing as though he died with his eyes wide open. She turned away and shut her eyes, tears leaking. _What if someone did this to her? _From her pocket she pulled out medical gloves, and she placed her hands inside each one. And gently, as though he were a sleeping infant, she put a hand on his face.

_No older than twenty. _She thought. Luna closed her eyes again. _Maybe I am twenty, I never know. _Luna closed the man's eyes with her gloved fingers, and then carefully put them back in her pocket. She shakily stood up, her feet wobbling from the pressure. The man's limbs were twisted in agony, and she wished for once she could forget, bringing him to the roof and breaking each and one of his bones separately. He screamed, and begged, _begged, _for her to stop. She frowned instead, and continued, closing her eyes as she did so. And finally when she snapped his neck, did he stop screaming. He stopped screaming and she threw him over the roof like some trash from lunch. It sickened her, made her think. _How can I do this to other people?_ She walked out of the alley way and pulled up on her jacket, returning to the civilian title. They would find him later, they always do. Luna held the vial of extracted blood, running it along her finger tips as she held it in her pocket.

_Your mother would be very disappointed in you! Your father would be very disappointed in you! _She scowled, and she then rolled her eyes, already shrugging back the memory of the murder. It would come back though, as it always did, and she would regret it then. Now she just reminded herself on how much she sounded like… she knew it.. she knew it… she just couldn't remember the name of it! It was an old movie, that far she knew of it.

"And now you are going crazy in your own mind," She said with a sigh, tugging at the collar of her jacket. "Now you are going crazy in your own mind." She repeated, believing it as though it was a rule written by God himself.

**S. T. A. R. Labs**

**With the heroes**

"Ma'am, are you sure everything is fine?" Elaine asked the female scientist, who glared at her through her rounded glasses. In a voice that sounded like she had a stuffed up nose, she replied back with an eye roll. She nodded once more annoyed.

"Yes, yes, it's a simple happening, you see, it was a minor explosion. You know what the true definition of explosion is right miss?" The female scientist asked as though Elaine was an idiot. Elaine rolled her eyes but chose to let the scientist speak her heart out. "You see, lighting a match is an explosion. In any form, the pop comes from getting over seven hundred and forty two speeds per second. The pop, its simple," the scientist explained, and the rest of the team fought back a groan, besides Siobhan, who found herself strongly interested at the subject at hand. Tomi elbowed AJ, after Siobhan had turned the attention on her to ask a question.

"If everything is okay, can we leave and get back to the mountain?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to flatten his bright red hair on top of his head. AJ sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She leant in and whispered back to him.

"I hope so, this woman is getting on my nerves, I cannot believe that Siobhan can listen to her," AJ got up to stand on her feet, and she pretended her watched beeped with another mission. She stretched her limbs. "Oh no, guys, looks like another mission. Well nice seeing you Doc! But we have got to go!" AJ ushered Tomi out, who had smirked at her, and Elaine was more than prepared to go. AJ ripped out the ear buds from Alayna's ears, and she left too. AJ picked up Siobhan, and they walked out like that Fireman style. The media all ran up to the, shoving the microphones and cameras in their face. Alayna took control with the media.

"False alarm, everybody will be fine, now get back with your ordinary lives," She replied in a rush. The reporters tried to ask her even more questions, but Alayna just ignored them and the team walked back to the Bio-Ship. "I swear I thought I was going to punch them in the face if they didn't move out of my way," Alayna complained once back to the Bio-Ship and strapped in her seat. Tomi laughed.

"Sure tough guy, you were surely going to punch one of them in the face," Tomi stated sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in amusement, and strapped himself in his own seat in front of Alayna. Alayna scowled and leaned forward to punch the only male on the team.

"I was, okay, don't worry about it!" She stated angrily, crossing her arms.

**With the Villains**

_**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge? **__~William Shakespeare_

"Brandon, calm down, please don't make us crash!" Mia cried, holding on to the dashboard like a mad woman. She had fear in her face, and she had tried to look away from the flashing by Earth. It seemed as though everybody was in the pilot quarters, and they all were staring down at their pilot.

"Mia, I'm fine. You are the one freaking out," Brandon pointed out, his eyes still focused on the sky ahead. He rubbed at his eyes, wishing that the contacts would suddenly disappear. Mia shrieked again when he had turned the plane a little to the left and she toppled to the ground. She stayed like that, and Leilani stood up, and helped her up.

"I think if we brought you to the back the pilot would be able to fly in peace," Leilani pulled the girl away and to the back where all the seats were, and Mia instantly jumped into the cushioned seat and buckled herself up securely. "Hey, calm down, don't you trust him to fly this old bucket of crap?" Leilani said, and this was one of those times the Leilani was sweet, and she sat next to Mia, and put her hand on top of the frightened girl's. "Calm down. I trust him, you should too." Mia looked away and out of the window.

"It's not that I don't trust him, because I really do, but I don't trust this-" She motioned around to the airplane. And Leilani chuckled.

"Oh this thing? It'll fly good. No need to be worried about it. Now if you swear to calm down, we can go and walk back." Leilani offered in a soft voice, and Mia nodded like a child. Leilani helped her unbuckle herself and the two stood up, Leilani turned and brought her hand up. Mia flinched, as if Leilani were to hit her again. "But don't lose it, he's more 'flinch' than a paranoid."

"Nice anagram," Mia complimented, and her breathing started to return back to normal. Leilani smirked, and gestured for Mia to lead the way back to where the others were waiting for them to return. Or for a body to hit the floor, whatever happens first.

"Thank you, I do try my hardest with pleasing others." Leilani smiled and Mia returned the favor.

"What does this instrument do?" Rosalyn asked, leaning down and pointing at a switch on the dashboard of the plane. Hannah sighed and opened her mouth to respond back, but thought better of it. She closed her mouth and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She sighed deeply. "What does this one do?" Rosalyn asked again, and Hannah could imagine her pointing to another instrument. _It better not be the speedometer again. _Hannah peered at what the girl was pointing at with annoyed eyes. Rosalyn pointed to another one, "OHHHHH! What about this one? Red one, blue one, purple one and green, which are the colors that I can truly see?" Rosalyn asked with interest.

"Green." Brandon said with an expressionless face, and Rosalyn pointed to another one. "And I swear if you ask another question I will kick you out of the cockpit! It is a Throttle Lever; Pilots control the amount of fuel that goes to an airplane's engine by operating the throttle levers in the cockpit. The throttle allows the plane to make rapid power changes, which can be necessary during takeoff and landing. An open or full throttle moves the pitch, or vertical movement, of the plane's nose up and gives the engine the fuel and the plane the acceleration needed for takeoff. Reducing the power to the engine moves the pitch of airplane's nose down-" Rosalyn stared at Brandon wide eyed, and raised her hands to her ears to cover them.

"Please be quiet, I don't wish to know any more!" Rosalyn said with a groan, and Brett, Avon and Hannah smirked. Brandon's face grew in annoyance.

"No! You decided to piss me off and point at each of the instruments and screaming like an animal with no self control! Now you are going to be nagged! An instrument panel is similar to a car's dashboard. There are numerous displays and gauges on the instrument panel that inform the pilot about the plane's performance, such as the altimeter, which indicates the altitude at which the plane is flying, the transponder, which sends and receives radar signals so that a ground controller can track the airplane's flight pattern, and the attitude indicator. A plane's attitude is its position relative to the horizon, and the attitude indicator can be useful when the pilot is unable to see clearly through the windshield. The instrument panel can also have an airspeed indicator to show how fast the plane is flying and a vertical-speed indicator to show the rate at which the plane is climbing or descending in feet per minute!" Brandon continued, using various hand motions. He pointed to something made of rubber.

"Brandon, I think she gets the point, you can stop now," Avon said, chuckling at the joke. Brandon turned to him with a glare.

"I told her to be silent, but yet she insisted on knowing what the instruments do-" Brandon was cut short with the cockpit door's opening. Leilani and Mia came back in, and Leilani closed the door behind her. Both girls turned to look at their teammates.

"Everything fine back here? We heard yelling." The team sighed all at once as if it were practiced.

"Yes," Brett said, rubbing his temples. Hannah covered her mouth, not being able to really control her laughter fully. "Got something to say, oh Great One?" Brett sneered sarcastically to Hannah. Hannah smirked.

"Of course, and next time when you want to call me pretty, just say it," Hannah smirked with an evil smile. Some of them laughed, and some of them blushed at the dirty statement. "If anything, babe works just fine." Hannah winked at him and Brett looked away and out of the window, blushing scarlet. _Why does she keep saying these things? Maybe she likes you Brett. _Brett shook his head. Impossible, she can like him all she wants, but Brett preferred to be alone and out of sight. He didn't have time to be in any form of relationship besides being a teammate. Being a friend was a little to the extreme. Hannah fixed her red hair again, and she looked outside. "That is where we are supposed to land, midget." She pushed Brandon out of the way and she took his seat.

"But I'm taller than you!" Hannah shook her head and piloted the ship downwards.

"Don't let my face fool you, I really care." She turned to face him with not a plausible face to pursue on thinking about emotions. She didn't care at all; it was a joke, and he finally got it! AHA!

**Unknown Place**

_**Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness. **__~Marianne Williamson_

"Do we put her on the team with the other adolescents?" Deathstroke asked, looking at his alias for an answer on his newest apprentice. "She will do whatever you tell her too. She does not have a conscience, she doesn't even remember her own age," He elaborated. Luna did anything you asked her too, she was obedient. "She is such a remarkable pupil, too." Deathstroke played with the tips of his white hair. "Think of it, a bigger one up to the heroes." Ra's Al Ghul chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nay Faith, my friend, we do wish to be as equal as possible, as fair as possible. We do not need an army, just training and hard work," Ra's Al Ghul said, his bright blue eyes fixing on Luthor, who had gone quiet and hadn't said anything in their entire meeting. "What say you, Lexi?" Ra's asked politely and all heads snapped towards Lex Luthor. Luthor sighed and fixed his black slim tie, not a ping of worry drawn out on his pale face.

"Just thinking. I'm wondering if maybe this was a bad idea.." Luthor trailed off, looking at some unknown thing in the corner of the room. A loud laugh echoed around the walls, and the occupants shuddered in fright, well most of them anyways. Ra's Al Ghul heard him coming from a mile away. They all sat straight up, far more alerted now than ever in this night. So far, their entire week was to consult the new team, and so far all this week others wanted to pull the children. Savage came out of a door on the right and sat at the head of the group, and he laughed again, his scars on his face dancing as he did.

"Scared to lose your daughter figure, Lexi? You ought to be ashamed," Savage said in delight, hoping now that the daughter would die, just to prove a point. Lex Luthor looked back at the group, and focused his eyes more on Savage. He glared at the man, ready to have a complete outburst of some emotion. Luthor calmed himself, knowing that he was known for being more peaceful than rash.

"Actually, I am not that worried about her. I'm more worried that this will blow up in our faces, and cost me millions to fix. Plus, on the other hand, there is a few members more worried about their children then I," He hissed out. And with that said, Lex Luthor went silent once more. Savage chuckled.

"Is that true? Do we need to pull anyone? It would be _permanent." _Nobody said a word, and the room fell back in darkness, as if a blanket fell upon them. "Great, any other worries we need to discuss?"


	4. You Gotta BOOBOO?

**Hey guys, I haven't really left you all any author notes so here we go! Oh, and if you read over this, please write Violin Music at the beginning of your PM or review back to me J I just wanted to let all the readers to know that I love this story! I really do, it is probably my favorite ever, so Hahaha XD **

**I have to say, for writing the heroes and the villains, it's easier to write AJ and Siobhan (Heroes) and Hannah and Leilani (Villains) They are just so fun and interesting, not like I didn't like all the OC's because trust me I did. Oh, and I'm glad everybody likes the quotes, I didn't know everybody would love them. I know that over time, the word count gets smaller, first it was nine thousand, then seven and the seven again. Not cool, I know, so I am going to write a lot in this chapter to give you so goodie goodness!**

**Voting Time!**

**Couple I want to happen:**

**Death I can live to see:**

**Team I prefer:**

**Favorite Quote: **

**Well, yappers, I can get on with the story now can't I?**

* * *

**With the Villains:**

**_We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them. _**_~Albert Einstein_

"I need everybody to go back and fasten their seat belts on," Hannah said, authority in her voice as she held the controls for the plane. She had a head piece on that allowed her to hear the controls and the weather, and she held a finger on one ear piece to hear the landing schedule. It was almost like listening to a Police Scanner, but not being the police or not even answering. Even though she gave out instructions, no one seemed to follow them, save Brandon who had gotten in the co-pilots seat and strapped in. Hannah sighed, and with one last attempt before yelling at everybody, she flicked on the blinking lights in red that said fasten your seat belts. She gave a glare at everybody, and soon they were grumbling, pushing past each other for the back; and when Leilani walked by, she muttered that Hannah was a 'Wannabe Bitch.' _Whatever, she can die in a hole for all I care. _Hannah thought bitterly. Brandon groaned from next to her, and she craned her head to see what was happening.

"Yes, that is right ma'am, this is an emergency flight requesting authorization to land in your district," Brandon spoke into his headpiece, and looked at the ceiling when he spoke. He changed his voice octave to sound older, and he made it to at least thirty five, at the least. "Thank you ma'am, landing in five." Brandon turned off his radio and Hannah copied. The boy had a major talent; his vocal chords. The boy could practically sound like anyone and anything, and when he did the impression of Cartman from South Park, Hannah died laughing. Family Guy was better though, in her opinion. "The station is about two minutes away from S.T.A.R. Labs, we could get there by walking or running or flying, or however the hell we want from there." Hannah shook her head, and resumed a conversation.

"We good to land? Not wanting to much trouble are we?" She smirked at the boy and he nodded, but from under his seat pulled out a black and green over the head one-strap book bag. She looked at him with curious eyes. "What's in the bags? Pads?" She said, chuckling at her own joke. He looked up at her, innocence in his big green eyes.

"Well actually, that is in the purple bag, this bag is for other purposes. They say that five people about are going to clear us in, and I say five people about are going to die today," From the tiny bag, you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it, the teen pulled out a Sniper Rifle that was in half. He brought it up and quickly down and it extended fully. From the bag he pulled out a scope, a silencer, and a flash bomb. He applied it quickly, under a minute, and he placed the bag down and under the seat again. From the strap on the gun, he sashed it over his chest. Hannah stared at him with wide eyes, and then focused her attention on landing. "I'm going to the back to tell the others what I'm doing. Just- Just don't get nervous okay? I know how to use a gun." It seemed he was telling himself that more than he was explaining that to her, but he walked over to the door and opened it, walking away. Hannah breathed out, not knowing what to expect now.

"Wow, my Brandon, huh? Ready to blow someone's head off." Here she is, expecting this boy to be too sweet to spit over the edge of the roof at an enemy, but he comes back and pulls out the most advanced gun she had seen in her entire life. She sighed and shook her head, leaning forward. She turned on her headpiece once more, and stared at the cloudless blue sky. _This is our first mission, how are we even going to do? What if we get caught and thrown in jail? _She rubbed her eyes forcefully, and now she understood the pain of being the one people looked up too. She never had to worry about it before, her being the only one she could rely on and that she didn't trust others. She saw the crossing for the landing, and she prepared herself. All of a sudden from around back, a yell was heard.

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM?!" Hannah cringed when she heard Leilani's voice. She sounded worried, _was the girl actually human_? She payed attention to the front and the back door opened silently.

"Hi Brandon," She guessed, and in a monotone voice she was corrected.

"Wrong." She spun her chair around and stared at Brett's hazel eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and she blushed, looking away, seeing the distance getting closer. Brett sat down in the co-pilot's seat, and he strapped himself in. He strummed his fingers on the arm rest of the chair. "You know, Avon is trying to get the gun away from Brandon. He doesn't seem like the- type. If that is the word." He sounded really _mature _and Hannah had to remind herself she wasn't the oldest anymore. She sighed.

"Go figure. I can only shoot a hand gun," Hannah admitted, not looking at Brett in case he teased her about it. Brett leaned back in the chair, and it made a forcible squeak.

"I have not shot a gun in quite some time. I was trained not to rely on them." Brett stated and Hannah smirked. _I ought to make fun of him for it, but he respected me and didn't say anything. Why do I have to be so fair? _She brushed her fingers through her hair. "Swords can get the job done, you know?" He said, his monotone voice for once changing an octave. Hannah turned to him.

"I know, I carry two of them," She pat her sword harness on her side and Brett looked down at it. He smirked.

"So I see. So tell me, what do I call you out on the field, Mistress Hannah?" He said, in a royal tone. Hannah winked at him with her unnatural hazel eyes.

"Anything you want, babe." He groaned and put a hand to his temple.

"Why do I even try with you?" He asked, and Hannah felt the plane rumble underneath her. In a few seconds they were going to land, so Hannah changed gears and the wheels came out from underneath the plane. _Show time._

* * *

**With the Heroes**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

**Heroism on command, senseless violence, and all the loathsome nonsense that goes by the name of patriotism - how passionately I hate them! **_~Albert Einstein_

AJ jumped down from the Bio-ship, and she whistled when she saw the famous laboratory. _So this is the place that keeps having fires and chemical spills and not to mention testing failures. This place should be brought down honestly! _AJ squinted her eyes because of the sunlight, and she continued forward, so everybody else could jump down. AJ looked back at everyone and smiled. Maybe when this was over she could make cookies for everybody!

"AJ! Wait up!" Tomi said from the top, and AJ turned and glared at him for saying her real name out loud and to the public. Well, technically no one else was there, and her name is not really AJ but still. She had the right to be upset with the only boy on the team. When he jumped down, well rather flew down and he touched the ground. She flicked her hand down and her power smacked the concrete below his feet. He stumbled.

"Really? Why would you just say my name out in public? That is why we have codenames people!" She shouted, and a few of her teammates laughed, including her newly dubbed little sister Siobhan. Tomi rolled his eyes and continued walking forward, putting a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, **_Fusion_**," He said, and when he stated her name, a surge of heat plastered onto her shoulder. She yelped a small amount, and he pulled his hand back, a satisfied smirk on his face. His words were like poison dripping from a dagger. Why did he have to be so rough? _Because he is the only boy on the team. _Fusion reminded herself. The rest of the team had gotten out of the Bio-ship, and when Siobhan came down, AJ smiled, and helped her stand straight again.

"Are you good?" AJ said, wanting to make sure so Siobhan wouldn't fall flat on her face. Siobhan wiggled out, and AJ let the Autistic girl go. AJ sighed.

"I'm good Fusion, thank you though," The polite girl folded her hands in front of her. Finally the team leader came out, and Elaine immediately began giving orders on how to address the situation in the best possible way. The sidekick of Donna Troy pointed to Tomi.

"Ignite, I want you with Fusion and Moonix," AJ made a mental groan, and Tomi, Siobhan and herself made themselves cut off into a tinier group off by the side. They already began talking strategy. No one knew what triggered the alarm, but they were as sure as hell going to be prepared for it. Siobhan gave a weak cough, but it had the Black Canary screech mixed in with it, so it was of course in a higher pitch. The others gave a small cringe, but they didn't want it to appear that bad. Nobody wanted to upset Siobhan, she was way too fragile for that. Elaine continued talking. "Knight Owl, you are with me," She said, staring straight at Alayna; her best friend. "And Echo come with us." They looked towards Phoebe, who did an air punch.

"ALRIGHT! I am with the cool kids!" Phoebe said in a high pitch just like Siobhan, considering that they had the same mentor. But strangely, Siobhan has been there longer than she has. _But this would have never happened if it weren't for the Flash. I mean, I did save his life, but only because I knocked out Mirror Master with my scream. _Phoebe was always reminded that this is how her career as a hero began. It was a good and nice little story and had nothing to do about 'My parents were murdered when I was a young kid and I watched them die and then I wanted revenge. But I didn't want to kill; I wanted justice' thing. That story gets so old, it is now retired.

"Alright, my half, we are going to approach from the window up top, and the other group go to the back door. Everybody got it?" That is one of the reasons why Phoebe loved Elaine. She wasn't a truly bossy leader; she just made teams, told them what to do, and they figured out the rest. Phoebe waited for Elaine to pick her up and fly her to the top and with no effort at all on Elaine's part, she picked up Phoebe and Alayna and flew to the top. Phoebe looked down and smiled at Tomi, giving him a little wave and a silent 'good luck', he nodded at her direction, which was directly above himself.

"Ready to go in?" AJ said with a smirk, and Tomi high fived her, nodding excitedly.

* * *

**With the Villains**

**Landing dock:**

**Nonviolence means avoiding not only external physical violence but also internal violence of spirit. You not only refuse to shoot a man, but you refuse to hate him. **_~Martin Luther King, Jr._

When Brett came to the back to tell the rest of them they were starting to land, Mia hugged herself in fright. She was scared of planes, she was scared of flying, and she was scared she would have faced that all for nothing if the landing went wrong. Mia sighed, and gripped her side, her skin turning as white as the clouds that were disappearing from her view. _What I would do to be flying again! _The short girl glanced at Leilani, who had sent her a small smile. _She must know what it feels like to be scared to death. _Mia concluded her thoughts, when Leilani gave Mia a small squeeze on her propped up knee. Rosalyn too, was smiling at her.

"Just calm down, we will burn them." Rosalyn purred at the end, creating a small ball of fire from her hand. "You know what they say, the fire that burns the house was created by oxygen and water." _I have never heard anyone say that before in my entire life. _It had to be a witch thing, Mia thought. It must be so weird for Rosalyn not to be beside Klarion right now, and just like Rosalyn showed Mia sympathy, Mia did the same for the other.

"Thanks, I really hope so." Mia had no problem discussing why she was worried. They never had training as a team, only individuals. There was a little bump from below, so the must have just landed. With great enthusiasm, Mia had unbuckled herself and jumped to her feet. Everyone did the same; and Hannah came out from the back of the ship.

"Brandon, you ready?" Brett asked him, and Brandon waved his hand dismissively. Then, with little effort as if it were practiced, he swung the sniper from off his back and into his awaiting hands. He gave them a curt nod, before he kicked open the door. _BOOM! _The group looked at each other with wide eyes as Brandon led the way off. Brett nudged Hannah.

"I did not assume he would actually do it." Hannah nodded, her face gone white. She was the next one off, as she came back on ground, another shot rang in the air. Hannah glanced at the right to see a perfectly executed bullet pierce the chest of a young man who never saw it coming. The first man came down, and the one who was talking to him backed away screaming. Another shot; right between the eyes. Three down, two more- _BOOM! BOOM! _Never mind that now. All of the people who were there at the private district were dead, laying in a huddle on the floor, and Hannah checked the pulses like there was any hope they were alive. They weren't. All in all they were one hit kills. They literally had, in the defense, no chance of survival. Brandon walked next to her, and she was still crouched on the ground. She stared at his black converse shoes and green and purple shoelaces. He dropped the gun at his feet and turned around.

"Work done." Hannah stood up fully, and from behind her the others came out. Leilani punched Brandon in the shoulder lightly when she walked by him and chuckled, glancing down at the bodies with no sympathy in her eyes.

"Save some for us, will ya?" She said in a playful tone. Nobody saw the look on Brandon's face of bewilderment, and how his fists clenched. _Don't. Touch. Me. _He thought, but didn't act upon his threat. Mia passed him, and held his shoulder lightly, turning him and forcing him to look at her, she stared at his eyes for a split second. Even though she couldn't see his pain, he felt it. _He didn't want to kill them. _She looked away and continued walking to where the others were huddled in a group, going over a plan for the heroes.

Avon kept staring at the corner of his eye, and he wanted to say something. However Brett was going over the plan, and Avon didn't want to barge in. "Hey guys?" Avon whispered towards the end of the plan. Brett looked at him. "There's a little girl over there crying. Do you think one of them we killed was her mother?" Avon pointed to a corner of a building, and sure enough, there was a little girl rocking back and forth, crying lightly. The look that crossed Brandon's face was pure hatred for himself. He killed that little girl's mother, and now… what now? What is going to happen to her? Avon pulled himself away from the group, and Hannah whimpered so quietly no one heard. Was Avon going to kill the defenseless girl who just witnessed her mother's death? Avon walked ahead, his feet going against the ground lightly. When Avon reached the girl, she looked up and cried loudly, backing away into the wall and closing her eyes, her hands up to shield herself. Avon stared at the girl and held his hand out to her. **_You imbecile, slay the girl! _**_Oh no, oh no, oh no! No, Nova! _But it was already too late, his eyes flicked to red. He had no control anymore. Nova took out a little knife he had waiting up his sleeve, and when the girl raised her hand, Nova grabbed it and slit it open. The girl cried out in pain, and blood started pouring out in bucket loads around her, and Nova couldn't help but smile a sweet sadistic smirk. The girl kept hissing, and trying to stop the bleeding by rapping her bright yellow shirt around the wound. She cried out.

"Do you want me to take away your pain?" Nova said, his voice much deeper than Avon's. From inside the split mind, Avon was screaming. _Stop! Stop! She is just a little girl, show her mercy! _The screeching wouldn't stop from inside, and Nova shook his head. "I can make it stop." The girl was not stupid, she said no. She wanted to see if maybe someone will come to save her. **_This isn't a fairy tale kid. _**Nova ripped her arm away from her skirt, and held it as if he cared. He turned her arm around and around, inspecting it. The girl was screaming in agony. Finally, Nova put a hand on her shoulder, and he burned it to a crisp. The girl was screaming and crying, and blood started to pour out from her. Her skin boiled and popped, and tiny black spores appeared. With no effort at, Nova gripped the arm tighter, and yanked it out of its fried socket. _NO! _Nova dropped the limb on top of her dead body, and turned around to go back to the group. _YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED THE DEFENSELESS GIRL AND ALL SHE WAS DOING WAS CRYING! __**Shut up, or maybe one of your friends wants a demonstration? **_The threat made Avon silence himself, but Nova could practically hear his pouting. Nova, in two long strides that made him seem as if he was flying, was back to the group. Their faces had no expression, save for Hannah, who had horror written across. **_Why hello! Avon, you didn't tell me there was a red head on your team of baby villains! _**Nova mocked. He loved messing around with gingers, and Avon finally had enough. With a loud enough yell he pulled back into reality.

"Oh, Avon! How could you do that?" Hannah said, tears brimming her eyes. She had never seen something so cruel in her entire life, and here she was, the only one that seemed to care that the boy in front of them had helplessly murdered a five year old. No remorse whatsoever. Avon looked away in shame, and nobody spoke.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

**With the Heroes**

**Trust yourself. Create the kind of self that you will be happy to live with all your life. Make the most of yourself by fanning the tiny, inner sparks of possibility into flames of achievement. **_~Golda Meir _

Elaine climbed through the window at the top of the building, followed quickly by Phoebe and Alayna. From below, they could see the other half of the team burst in through the door liked they worked for the FBI. Nobody was in the room, and the emergency lights had been turned on. It seemed as though a shortage came and went. From the room next door, however, they heard rumblings and then a hard fall. No words where needed, and the group sprinted towards the scene. With one fluid motion, Elaine kicked the door down and it shattered at the ends where the hinges were. They ran into the room, and they saw scientists scurrying everywhere; one lady bending down to pick up a fallen globe. The globe probably fell down in the rush. The lady scientist looked up and saw the heroes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an almost upset voice. Her hair was a complete mess, it falling out in strands everywhere. The lady tried to fix it, but it didn't work, and she sighed before just taking out its tie and putting it around her wrist.

"Explosion, watch tower prodigal." Elaine explained in the few words she used, and the scientist rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell the big guys to leave us the hell alone, okay?" She said, and stomped away to a computer. She started typing on it and Elaine had the urge to smack her upside the head. They came to check and see if they were fine and alive and this is the thanks they get. Elaine had to follow, and ask one more time, because to her an explosion didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like everything.

"Ma'am, are you sure everything is fine?" Elaine asked the female scientist once more. The woman put on the round glasses that was around her neck and glared at Elaine. In a voice that sounded like she had a stuffed up nose, she replied back with an eye roll. She nodded once more annoyed, and wished with all her heart that the heroes would leave so she can get back to doing her job. _God, heroes are so annoying, they are such a nascence to the American society. _

"Yes, yes, it's a simple happening, you see, it was a minor explosion. You know what the true definition of explosion is right miss?" The female scientist asked as though Elaine was an idiot. Elaine rolled her eyes but chose to let the scientist speak her heart out. "You see, lighting a match is an explosion. In any form, the pop comes from getting over seven hundred and forty two speeds per second. The pop, its simple," the scientist explained, using the word simple as if the circumstance was really _simple._ The rest of the team fought back a groan, besides Siobhan, who found herself strongly interested at the subject at hand. Tomi elbowed AJ, after Siobhan had turned the attention on her to ask a question to the scientist, who was more than willing to help.

"If everything is okay, can we leave and get back to the mountain?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to flatten his bright red hair on top of his head. AJ sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She leant in and whispered back to him.

"I hope so, this woman is getting on my nerves, I cannot believe that Siobhan can listen to her," AJ got up to stand on her feet, and she pretended her watched beeped with another mission. She stretched her limbs. "Oh no, guys, looks like another mission. Well nice seeing you Doc! But we have got to go!" AJ ushered Tomi out, who had smirked at her, and Elaine was more than prepared to go. AJ ripped out the ear buds from Alayna's ears, and she left too. AJ picked up Siobhan, and they walked out like that Fireman style. The media all ran up to the, shoving the microphones and cameras in their face. Alayna took control with the media, as she always did.

"False alarm, everybody will be fine, now get back with your ordinary lives," She replied in a rush. The reporters tried to ask her even more questions, that being their ordinary lives, but Alayna just ignored them and the team walked back to the Bio-Ship. "I swear I thought I was going to punch them in the face if they didn't move out of my way," Alayna complained once back to the Bio-Ship and strapped in her seat. Tomi laughed, and crossed her, choosing a seat directly ahead of her.

"Sure tough guy, you were surely going to punch one of them in the face," Tomi stated sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in amusement, and strapped himself in his own seat in front of Alayna. Alayna scowled and leaned forward to punch the only male on the team.

"I was, okay, don't worry about it!" She stated angrily, crossing her arms. She stared out the window and pointed, gasping. "OH MY DAILY PLANET!" Tomi unstrapped himself and leaned back in the chair to look out of Alayna's window. He leaned too far back and he fell on the floor. The rest of the team were still getting in the Bio-Ship.

"Guys get out of the ship, looks like there will be action after all!" Tomi said happily, snapping his fingers and rushing out of the ship, Alayna closely behind. AJ sighed and walked back out with Siobhan draped over her shoulders like a warm couch blanket.

"What are you guys talking about?" AJ said, a little bit of annoyance in her voice. The two in front of her however we too busy running ahead to hear her, and AJ had placed Siobhan on the ground lightly, and Siobhan finally stopped wiggling.

"I am perfectly capable to walk myself, thank you very much."

* * *

**Unknown Place**

**Depend upon yourself. Make your judgment trustworthy by trusting it. You can develop good judgment as you do the muscles of your body - by judicious, daily exercise. To be known as a man of sound judgment will be much in your favor. **_~Grantland Rice_

"Where are they?" The Riddler asked, twisting around his question cane and staring at nothing in particular. The man was bored beyond belief sitting in the meeting with the other villains, he didn't truly need to be here. The man had other things to do, and he had plans. But instead, he had to sit an endure this. The conversation that struck following after his boredom had interested him; the team were on their very first mission as they spoke. And when he heard that the news had nothing to do with him, he had gotten bored once more.

"S.T.A.R. Labs. The heroes are there, but that is to no surprise at all considering on how many times the scientists there blew it up and made it now League Prodigal." Savage said, leaning back in his chair, deciding to ignore what tone the egotistical man before him used. It was actually quite remarkable for the easily tempered man. "Any more questions before we move on with the subject?" No one said anything, so Savage continued. "The young heroes are going to face something they didn't know was possible. Now on the other hand, we will need a trainer. Any volunteers?" Although Savage asked the question, he would only let two men from the group teach training. His eyes flickered to Deathstroke and Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's held out a hand.

"Nay faith, I may not acquire such a task. I will only be good for fighting. Deathstroke, however, will teach them far more than I." Ra's Al Ghul flickered his own icy blue eyes towards Deathstroke, who had taking a habit of tossing a knife in the air and catching it. Deathstroke looked up at the group and chuckled.

"May I remind everybody that I am not the best with children?" Deathstroke looked towards Ra's Al Ghul, hoping that the man would take the task. Deathstroke knew however that he would be assigned the trainer until Ra's wanted to take over. "But I guess through tears and blood I can morph them into little _dancers_." The way the orange and black clad man said dancers, you would think he was instructing them on how to do the tango, not slowly be able to teach them to slice someone's throat open.

"Deathstroke, don't you have two trainees already?" Lex Luthor asked with an invisible smirk on his face. Deathstroke stopped twirling the knife in air and looked at Luthor dead in the face. Lex had no facial expression, and in a blink of an eye, Deathstroke threw the knife and it smacked the wall behind Lex. Lex Luthor turned around to observe the clean cut of concrete behind him.

"Have anything else you might want to add?" Deathstroke asked as more of a threat. Lex Luthor smiled his millionaire smile, and took the knife out of the wall behind him, he slid it across the table back at the man that threw it at him.

"You know, Mr. Wilson, that you are getting very temperamental these days. You could have killed somebody."

"Could is very disheveling, I _would _have killed somebody."

* * *

**Star City**

** An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind. **_~Buddha_

He notched the arrow right on the little raised bump on the bow. He held it up and imaged his scene once more, and he shot. The satisfactory hit made the young man smile, and he pulled out another arrow from his hip quiver. He aimed it once more, and another hit was heard. The doors beside him opened, and it made him miss the target. He turned around to face the area, and he recognized the voice of his mentor Oliver.

"You are doing great Chase. Keep up the good work!" Chase smiled, and notched another arrow on his black bow. He shot and heard once more the little _plop _of it hitting the center of his target. He smirked.

"Bulls eye." He heard Oliver walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Chase, you might be able to be on the team." Chase frowned and turned his head so he wouldn't be facing Oliver. Chase put the arrow he had taken out back in its place.

"Why would they want a blind archer? Sure, I can determine what will happen and weaknesses, but I can't fight. It took me two years to be able to hit the bulls eye in the gym." It was true, you see, when Chase was twelve he was blinded. He wasn't even sure what had happened and or how it did. But for a second he could see, and the other his world was white. Blank; like an empty canvas of his life. If it weren't for that blessing genie who felt bad for him, he wouldn't have his powers either. He would be blank. He didn't know why a team would want him, considering he didn't remember what hair color he had or what he looked like. Chase played with the tips of the arrows in his quiver.

"You know what your problem is? It's not that you are blind, but it's because you are giving up on your life. Why don't you try it, I'm sure they will love you." Chase looked up at the sky and sighed. He would try it, but he wasn't too sure he was going to like it.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies. **_~Martin Luther King, Jr._

Luna Crossed sat on the edge of the tallest building in Gotham City, staring up at the clouds above. She sighed, and decided that it would be better to lay flat on her back then craning her neck up to see all the shapes. She sat at first, then finally expanded her body. She peered upwards at the sky, and played with the cuffs of her black hoodie, which had the ends of her green long sleeve coming out of it. Her dead green orbs traced the clouds above, and she made a face when a shape took form. What was the shape? _This would be so much easier if someone would reteach me my shapes. _She thought while sighing. She didn't always want to be the hopeless girl that Deathstroke had to look over, and more importantly the one where she had to kill people. She knew it was wrong but… Deathstroke would probably kill her if she didn't do her job and stood up against him. A helicopter flew above her and she just smiled, looking at the way it moved.

"Oh shit." She nearly screamed, when she saw that the helicopter had a search light on and it was about to go on her. She quickly stood up, stumbling for only a second before catching the ground. She ran and flattened herself on the door to the roof, knowing that the door wouldn't give way and open. She could only hope. Luna placed her hood on and crouched instead to cover herself and all the other colors that she wore. The search light went over her and Luna's breathing went uneven. _They saw me, it's over. _But no police officers kicked open the door, and the loud bull horn didn't go off. They missed her. Luna didn't move until she couldn't hear or see the helicopter anymore. When she was sure they had gone away, she grappled to the streets below and took off her hood. She made a move to get out of the alley way she had been caught in, but that is when she realized it. She was blocked, and some teenage boys were at the only exit. Maybe if she climbed back up silently, she would be able to climb down a different way. Too late.

"Hey boys, look at what the cat dragged in." _Cat dragged in? What does that mean? _Luna knew now that she was in danger. The boys all laughed and advanced on her, and Luna backed up all the way to the brick wall behind her. "Aw, scared?" The tone he used was pure evil, and he grabbed onto her sweatshirt. She fidgeted. Luna wanted to run away, but how? She was cornered and somebody had their hands on her. The boy played with her hood for a second.

"Leave me alone," She stuttered. The boys looked at each other and laughed. There was at least seven of them, and they maxed in size compared to her. She had a feeling she knew what their intentions were too. Luna braced her arm, by putting it in front of her.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

The heroes and the villains looked at each other straight in the eyes and they didn't move. Both were lined up evenly, and in a straight line. Mia scanned the rows of eyes and she smirked when she came down to AJ. _Bingo. _Mia put a hand around Brandon's cuff of his green jacket and pulled. Brandon glanced down at Mia, and she made a motion with her eyes to Siobhan. He looked her way and pain crossed his face at the memory he just had with the girl at the plane district. However, he didn't decline and he was the first to make a move. He charged at Siobhan, and AJ immediately freaked out, standing in front of her 'little sister'. Everybody else charged as soon as AJ stepped forward of Siobhan.

"Don't you dare touch her!" AJ threatened Brandon, and he put his hands up in defense.

"My word, Scouts promise!" And he ducked down just in time for Mia to jump over him and kick Siobhan in the face. The autistic girl cried out, and just when AJ was about to grab Mia, Brandon twisted her arm around to her back. There was a slight pop and AJ fell down grasping her shoulder. Her teeth were bared in pain but she didn't cry out. Instead she swung her foot around and caught on Brandon's feet, and he too came crashing down. AJ rolled over and pinned him down on the floor, and he looked up at her. "Duck." She gave him a bewildered look and she turned to her side just in time for Hannah to tackle AJ to the ground like a football player.

"Hey, in case you didn't know my name is Whiplash," Hannah said to the girl she was on top of before she punched AJ in the temple. Hannah stood up just in time for Tomi to run over to check on his fallen teammate. He glanced up at Hannah and snarled.

"You bitch!" He charged at her, and Hannah took out one of her swords from her harness. She swung it at Ignite and he ducked it, trying to get a good swipe at her instead. When he tried to barrel duck out of the way, Hannah smacked him with the butt of her sword in the middle of his chest. Ignite wheezed out in pain long enough for her to turn him around and put him in a headlock. Tomi didn't fret, and he pushed up on Hannah's armpit hard enough that she let go, and then he turned around and punched her hard enough that she toppled over. To cover up her mistake, she let go of the sword and it flew in the air and did a one eighty degree spin which made the handle come to the ground. She hand sprinted backwards and she kicked the sword towards Tomi blade out. Ignite's eyes went wide and he twisted out of the way; the sword barely just missing him and grazing his arm.

"Anyone want to switch partners?" She asked with slight worry when Ignite's eyes glowed red and a puff of fire enrolled out of his hand. Brett turned from Elaine and saw the fire, and he ran and pushed Hannah out of the way. Hannah screamed when Brett had gotten blasted with fire, and she immediately stood up and ran to him. Before she even reached him, Brett stood up, a fireball in his hand. Hannah moved out the way of his attack, and the fire smacked Tomi and he fell to the ground. "How did you not get burned?" Hannah asked in disbelief when Brett ran up to her.

"I can bend fire, okay? Get prepared!" Before Hannah could ask, Brett grabbed her and threw her across the field. Hannah bent one foot to a kick and she kicked Alayna in the face. Avon looked up at Hannah and smirked.

"Nice."

* * *

**Gotham City**

**"I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too?" **_~Laurie Halse Anderson_

Luna put her hand up and elbowed the teenager who held her in the throat. He cried out and fell to the ground, clutching the area. Luna kicked him in the face and tried to run away. Two boys grabbed her and another one charged for her. She flipped over and twisted the boys' arms while kicking the third in the jaw, before the next one came to her she went to him, and clutched his head before kneeing him. She ran out of the alley and back on the busy street. _I need to get to Deathstroke, maybe he will help me. _She started running but then she stopped. _But he would tell me that it was my problem, and then he would laugh at me. _No, the boys needed to be gone. They needed to pay. So Luna turned around while the others ran out. When they saw her, however, they ran in the opposite direction, each trying to better the other. _Screw it. _Luna turned around and decided not to tell her mentor, and instead she walked along back to headquarters.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

** Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone; but if someone puts his hand on you, send him to the cemetery. **_~Malcolm X_

Mia looked at Siobhan, and she nearly fell apart. She couldn't… could she? Mia instead grabbed the girl by her arms and tried to contain her, but no such luck. The girl started screeching, and that gained the attention of nearly everybody on the field. "Guys, shut her up!" Mia said in a growl, and the only one to aid her was Brandon. Avon, Hannah and Brett were too busy trying to knock Ignite down, and Leilani and Rosalyn were tag playing with Elaine. Alayna was down for the count and AJ was too busy trying to breathe. Phoebe was running her way to Siobhan as they tried to get the little girl to calm down.

"What do you need me to do?" Brandon asked her, and Mia threw him Siobhan while she got up and charged at Phoebe. "Thanks for the heads up, by the way. Truly appreciate it!" Brandon held Siobhan by her arm, and she wiggled and screamed. Finally, she cocked her foot and kicked Brandon in the jaw. With the moment that his grip loosened, she pushed his arm back and ran to Elaine.

"We need to go! We have to go!" Siobhan pleaded, looking at the teammates that were on the floor. Siobhan ducked when Leilani kicked over the head towards Elaine. "PLEASE!" Elaine looked at the worried girl, and how one of them were making its way over. Elaine looked across the scene and sighed, before she punched Leilani and shoved her into Rosalyn.

"Retreat back to the Bio-ship!" Elaine ordered, and the group was more than happy to leave. Ignite went and picked up AJ, while Elaine went to pick up Alayna and Siobhan. Phoebe twisted around and made a sprint towards the Bio-Ship, before Elaine flew over her, and Phoebe attached herself onto her hand. While the others retreated back, the villains stood there upset beyond belief. Upset that their first mission as a team didn't even get to be finished, that is. It went well for them, or at least better for them than it had been for the heroes. Avon held his hand up, and Hannah high fived it.

"LIKE A BOSS!" She said happily, patting Brett on the shoulder. Brett gave a small but rare smile, and he looked at the Bio-Ship going off. If he were in the League of Shadows right now, he wouldn't even bother showing up back at Ra's Al Ghul. The shame would have been too much. _Maybe this team wasn't such a bad idea after all. _He looked up at the sky and smiled, noticing that the moon was full.

* * *

**Okay guys, that is all for now. Come back next week for your new installment of Theories! Oh and follow me on Photobucket if you love me, my username is XxDickandBabsOTPxX and I hope to be posting some OC pictures ;) You have to look out for that. And Linda, if YOU love me, you will make another Dick and Babs story. Don't forget to review your thoughts and scroll back to the top to vote, because I do listen!**


	5. You would look decent with brown hair

**Hey guys! I found it very funny how a week has gone by but I haven't updated, my summer started not too long ago and it didn't even take a full two hours for me to skin my knee and palm. It looks like I just slid on concrete- which I did. But I was so bored, so I started typing screaming, "SCREW MY HAND!" So, I guess be thankful that I love you all. :D**

**Couple: The biggest winner out of them all was Brenah (Brett and Hannah) Which I am so glad because I had them picked since the beginning (*cough* LINDA *cough*) And for the heroes it was Tomaj (Tomi and AJ) I didn't even think about it too much, but I guess I support the couple. A few others will be hinted as well including Brandon and Mia. :P **

**Death: Too easy; I know a lot of you voted for Avon but he isn't the one dying. It is from the villain team though so I guess you can guess but I won't tell you if you are wrong or not :P**

**Team: Hands down the villains won, they are just so much fun to read about, I guess.**

**SO LET'S GET STARTED**

* * *

**With the Villains**

** Never letting the competition define you. Instead, you have to define yourself based on a point of view you care deeply about. **_~Tom Chapel_

With a deep and cluttered sigh, the villains finally emerged from the shipping bay, accidentally letting in all of the coldness Russia had to offer in the middle of December. Most of teenagers who occupied the small base went to their rooms, and as Brett passed he turned up the heat on the thermostat, not that the ball of fire needed it though. However, just like many others, he had ran to his room to shield himself from the freezing tiles on the floor. Mia had seen everybody pass, and she let them. Instead of retreating to her room where she would be able to crawl under her purple comforters, she decided to walk into the kitchen; grabbing a big wool blanket from the couch to rap herself in. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. _Today has been a very long day, but soon I will have to return to el crap in a can. _She told herself, reminding herself that she still went to school. Mia walked in the kitchen, having a plan to make herself some hot chocolate. Mia found an old blue mug above the stove, and the fridge had milk. Good enough, if she couldn't find chocolate mix she could just as well drink warm milk. However, luck was on her side when she looked in the coffee cabinet and located chocolate powder. She pulled it out, a funny smirk on her face as she did so. She poured milk into the mug and placed it in the microwave. Mia shuddered.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked herself, but knowing exactly why. She turned around to find a spoon, and she nearly screamed when somebody was behind, making a move to the fridge. Instead, she kept back the screech and instead made a move to punch them. _I am in a base with my team, who the hell would be here but us? _She reminded herself, and she made sure she put her hand down. Besides, it was just Brandon. Heat rose to her cheeks, burning them. "How long have you been here?" She asked him. He turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"Long enough to get myself a bottled water, I guess. How long have you been here?" He joked at the end, shaking his head, and then pulling himself up on the counter to sit right where she was. Mia blushed and looked down.

"Do you want any hot chocolate?" Mia asked, remembering that just because she was a villain didn't mean she wasn't allowed to use manners. He shook his head, and just then did Mia realize that the boy was in black basketball shorts and a grey T-Shirt. She gaped, noticing he wasn't shivering.

"No I'm good. Iced water was good enough for me." He said, uncapping the water as he said so and drank from it. Mia pulled at her warm milk filled mug and put chocolate powder in it. She stirred it with the spoon and took a sip from it to make sure that the milk nor the powder was expired. To her relief, neither was spoiled, and she was free to drink.

"How are you not cold? It is like, thirty degrees in here or something, I think the heat isn't working." Mia asked, quite curious. Brandon shrugged, and leapt down from the counter.

"My cells work with the temperature, the warmer it is the darker I am, the darkest I have ever been was from earlier today, so obviously not that dark. When I feel cold, my skin turns paler and so does my hair and eyes. It creates like a warmer body temperature, I guess." He explained, like having mutated skin cells was no different or big idea. Mia took a sip of the delicious hot substance, leaning slightly on her right leg. Maybe he would continue and she would get more information from him, without having to steal it from his eyes.

"How did that happen?" She asked, seeing that he wouldn't go any further without help from somebody. He stopped doing everything for a second, and his eyes went to slits like he was trying to remember an old memory from when someone would be too young to have it stored perfectly.

"I don't know. I figured it out though when my school had a fire drill dead in the winter." He said, getting ready to leave now that he had his water. Mia had the urge to grab him so he would stay. She wasn't willing to state it, but his presence was so much better than being alone.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to keep him in the kitchen a little longer. It sounded like he sighed, and she hoped he wasn't getting annoyed by her and her questions. Mia bit her lip as he turned back on his heels to face her. Her breath hitched in her throat when he looked down upon her, and it was true, his eyes nearly seemed like a mix between light blue and yellow.

"I just forgot my coat, that's all and it was cold. Not that much to really think about," He said, getting bored with the conversation at hand. Brandon turned around once more to leave, and this time Mia didn't stop him. She watched his back as he left, and when she could no longer see him, she let out a sigh. She took her hot chocolate in hands, and made her way to her room, nearly slipping in the exit as she did so.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. **_~T. E. Lawrence_

"Team, report." The monotone voice said in a threatening tone; the team trying to remain calm, but not speaking to the man's orders. The Dark Knight's eyes scanned over everybody, and then rested on Elaine. He just kept watching her, and at first she did nothing but look at the wall, but soon she cracked under the pressure of the glare. She looked up at the Dark Knight, and he crossed his arms over his chest, his glare deepening. Elaine sighed.

"Okay, so we screwed up, it won't happen again. They just got the upper hand this time," Elaine said, rushing through the words. At first she didn't think that registered in the Batman's head, because he just looked blankly ahead of everybody. Finally, he spoke back.

"How did they get the upper hand?" He growled, leaning against the main part of the computer keyboard he was resting on. Elaine looked at Batman's shoes, and she gulped. Her throat tightened, and the rest of the team looked at her in worry.

"We panicked okay!? One of them charged at Siobhan, and we panicked!" AJ said, finally getting in the conversation and defending the team's leader. They all looked at AJ liked she lost her mind, yelling at the Batman could end up very bad. Siobhan wiped at her eyes, feeling like AJ was blaming her for them losing the battle. Siobhan didn't even look at AJ when she turned around to glance at the youngest.

"So, what you are telling me is that we need to remove Siobhan from the team?" Batman asked, and Siobhan looked up, her bright eyes going wide. Siobhan glared at AJ for making her look weak. Batman ignored the outbreak in the team, who they became beyond yelling, and he looked at Elaine. "Elaine, you have the final say on your team. If you find that we need to remove her so you all can get your head in the game, then so be it." The room erred into a depressing silence, and nobody moved. Elaine rubbed her arm awkwardly, and tried looking everywhere where a face wasn't, but the room was chuck full of her team and of Batman.

"Can I have time to think this over?" Elaine asked, and a chorus of 'What are you doing?' and 'Are you seriously going to kick her off the team?' echoed throughout the small room. Batman nodded, and he glared at the team. They shut up almost immediately.

"I expect that you all won't pressure your leader into any decisions, you are all dismissed." Batman swept out of the room and to the Zeta-Tubes which was to the left of him. He left to the watch tower, and as soon as you could no longer see the blinding light of his molecules being separated, the team all turned to Elaine with upset faces.

"You can't kick Siobhan off the team!" AJ yelled, jabbing a finger into Elaine's chest. "I won't let you!" Elaine pushed her hand away and looked out at the Zeta-Tube, hoping that Batman would come back and stop her team from murdering her. He didn't, and Elaine sighed, looking down for a sign of Siobhan. Siobhan was crouching in a corner, glaring at her knees. Siobhan had taken out her contacts, and had her glasses in place. Elaine glared at AJ.

"This isn't my fault! You were the one that panicked! SHE CAN HELP HERSELF!" Elaine yelled, her face growing red in rage that the team was yelling at her. "AND SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She finished with the order, Siobhan stood up, her eyes red a puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. Everyone looked at the little girl with agony in her eyes, _what could she possibly be thinking? That we are going to abandon her like everyone else in her life; probably. _Elaine knew that she couldn't kick Siobhan off the team, but she knew that if Siobhan got in harm's way that all of them would freak out.

"Don't yell at us! And don't yell at AJ! You are the leader, make a decision!" Tomi found his voice, and he too began to wedge himself into the screaming fest. Alayna too, soon joined, wanting to be on Elaine's side instead of everybody else.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LEADER FOR A BUNCH OF IGNORANT KIDS!" Alayna protested for her best friend, getting into Tomi's face. Tomi pushed her away.

"I AM NOT IGNORANT! IF SHE COULD LEAD THE TEAM BETTER THAN WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST!" Tomi yelled back, upset at the insult that was thrown his way. He didn't see Elaine's face, which had been brought down to a face full of depression. Elaine could have yelled, but she thought better than to add even more water on a grease fire. Besides, Siobhan beat her to it. Siobhan screeched in anger, and everyone covered their ears. You couldn't hear her screeching, you could feel the wavelengths breaking against your eardrums.

"BE QUIET! THIS ISN'T ANYONE'S FAULT! WE ALL JUST NEED TO TRAIN MORE AND PUT MORE TRUST IN EACH OTHER!" Siobhan stopped screeching, but the message was clear; if they argued again, she would not hesitate making their eardrums explode in agony. Even Phoebe, who pretty much had the same power as Siobhan, was still badly affected.

"Guys, instead of freaking out about this, we can use this to our advantage. So now they know that Siobhan is our pot of gold under the rainbow, so what? We just have to use it." Phoebe said, bringing in her lightheartedness into the conversation. Phoebe smirked at everyone, and she shrugged. "Plus, the good guys always win. We may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over." She put her hand out. "To friendship, and to NOT kicking Siobhan to the dirt." Everyone outstretched their hands.

"Great, now I have cookies to make!" AJ said happily, and the team cheered happily. AJ led the way to the kitchen, and they followed. Phoebe's words echoed through their minds. _We may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over. __**The war ISN'T done. **_

* * *

**With the Villains**

**I love quotations because it is a joy to find thoughts one might have, beautifully expressed with much authority by someone recognized wiser than oneself. **_~Marlene Dietrich_

Brett sat at the desk in his new found room at the base, and he was busy opening the drawers to see what he may find. He was actually trying to find a paper and pen, because he did want to go out for a jog, and he did want to write a note before he went. Plus, his new teammates were getting on his nerves. He can't believe that he has to pretend to like them, and to give them trust. The only one he actually found out that he may like is Hannah. She wasn't a pushover, and may be on the team the same reason he was. A knock sounded on his door, and he opened it to find just the girl he was just thinking about.

"Hannah." He acknowledged, and she gave him a little smirk. She leaned against his doorway.

"Brett, if we are to be so formal. Do you have a pen I can borrow?" She asked. Brett shook his head, his mess of cropped dark brown hair moving along with the motion.

"I can't say that I do, I was just seeing if I could locate one myself in this room." He gestured to his room, which had his bags neatly placed near the new blank bed. Hannah squeezed in.

"Well, I need one, so how about we both look for it in here and if we find one to give the other one a holler?" Hannah suggested. Brett crossed his arms over his chest. _I have privacy of my own; I do not approve of you barging in like this and going through my things. _He wished he could snap what he was thinking, but he couldn't. _Not to her, anyways. _He sighed, and let her in officially, closing the door behind him.

"Promise me when we find one you will leave my room?" He asked her with a small sigh. He opened a drawer he knew didn't have a pen, but he decided to check anyways. Hannah smirked.

"Trying to get rid of me so easily? But I promise, and when I promise something, I keep that promise." Hannah quoted with a serious face. Then she busted out laughing, and gave Brett an expected look, hoping that maybe he would laugh to. But instead, he gave her a blank look. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You never watched Tangled!?" She asked with confusion. She never thought he would see a Disney movie, but that quote was probably the most popular of all Disney movies! She gasped, and tugged on his arm out of the room.

"I thought we were looking for a pen?" He asked in worry, and Hannah scoffed, and literally kicked open her door. Her room was definitely smaller than his, but everything in the room fit in well. Her bed took up most of the space, along with one lone nightstand and one dresser; both made of natural wood. She had a purple lamp on top of her nightstand, which matched her purple comforter. Her bed was piled high of stuffed animals, and millions of pillows. Hannah closed the door, and bent over to get a black box from underneath her bed. The box had light brown tape on it, and with sharpie had 'movies' written on it. She opened the lid, and reached in, pulling out Tangled.

"We are going to watch this movie over and over and over again until you can quote it like me. Trust me, you will love it!" In the wall, a big screen was forced into the construct, and on top of it held a DVD player. Hannah put the movie in and turned back to Brett, a smile on her face. "Just sit down and watch the previews until I get back with the snacks!" Hannah bolted out of the room, and Brett sighed. He leaned against the wall and watched a preview for a Fast and Furious movie.

Hannah bolted to the kitchen, skidding nearly all the way to the cabinet. She walked past Avon, who had his head buried in his arms, a cup of coffee untouched next to him. Hannah would say something, but.. _He killed that girl in cold blood. She didn't do anything. _Usually, Hannah would put Avon's name down on the target list, but she couldn't. He was on her team, whether she liked it or not. So she walked past him, and opened the door of the pantry. She stood there, scanning her eyes all the choices she had. She saw a bag of barbecue chips and took it, along with some popcorn. _Now I will have to stand here trying to pop the popcorn. _For a second, she thought maybe to screw the popcorn and grab some soda and leave. She sighed, and realized a movie wasn't a movie without popcorn. She would have to endure it. She put the popcorn in the microwave, and it started counting down. Two minutes. Of course, Avon looked up at her with sad eyes, and she felt a little bad. He bit his lip.

"Hannah?" She turned to him, and he looked at the floor. "I-I didn't mean- I didn't want… to hurt her. I didn't- I didn't have control for a second. Something else was over in my mind. It was evil…" He glanced up at her, and then the younger boy looked down at his coffee. "I really don't want you- or anyone- to judge me because of this mission." **_Begging for forgiveness? I thought I taught you better than that. _**The popcorn beeped behind Hannah, but she didn't pay any attention.

"Avon, actions lead to… well they lead to behavior. I don't know what to expect, but we are villains. Villains usually don't have control over their minds. I can't really blame you." She turned to get the popcorn, and Avon gave a small smile. **_Red heads, the most forgiving, aren't they? _**_Shut up, you don't know her. __**And you do? **_Hannah left with the popcorn, and Avon was brought back to his reoccurring thoughts.

Hannah opened the door with the edge of her heel, and she came in, balancing two soda cans, a bag of chips, and the biggest bag of popcorn. She bounced and threw herself on her bed, and Brett was still by the door. Hannah patted the bed space next to her. Brett blushed. "Hurry up, I want to get this movie started before the Zombie Apocalypse." Brett sighed, and sat next to her on her bed. Hannah passed him a bottle of soda, and opened the food. She pressed play on Tangled. "Ready to be amazed?" She asked, but Brett never got the chance to answer.

Before either of them knew it, the movie came to the point where Hannah had said her quote. Both of them watched, and Brett, surprisingly, begun to enjoy the movie. Of course, some of the jokes he didn't understand, but it was enjoyable to see Hannah laugh. Brett, after a while, begun watching Hannah instead of the movie, and she started to cry. Brett tensed up, and focused on the words in the movie. It was the end, or it was the perfect part for an ending. "You- you are my dream." Brett's heart stung at the words. Hannah was sobbing endlessly now, clutching on Brett's arm. The old witch in the movie cut off Rapunzel's hair, and it turned dark brown.

"I bet you would look decent with dark brown hair," Brett commented to Hannah. Hannah's eyes darted towards him, and for one second she thought he knew. But of course not, it was just in the movie. Hannah twirled her fingers through her striking red hair.

"Well, that is some messed up dream I have, I guess."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**The best thing I've learned is, if you're going out, never go out alone - you leave yourself vulnerable. If you've got someone else there you trust, they can say, be wary of that person. I probably used to be too trusting of people. **_~Daniel Radcliffe_

The team sat, still slightly depressed, but happier now that they were chewing on AJ's cookies, in the mount justice living room. Phoebe sat with the television remote, trying to get the team to watch 'My Little Pony'. Her thing with them, slightly scary. But because no one else wanted to watch it, including the more mature Siobhan, the team went through to the guide. The scrolled and scrolled, and soon came up to ION Television.

"STOP HERE!" Tomi screeched, jumping up and ripping the remote out of Phoebe's hands. He pressed the button and the guide disappeared, trailing after it Criminal Minds. "Like a boss!" Tomi bent back into the couch. AJ kicked him in the knee and grabbed the remote.

"Let's not watch something PG-13 with a twelve year old in the room. Plus this show is scary!" AJ said, and Siobhan shook her head. However, Siobhan did not say anything when a man dragged a woman into an alley and started stabbing her. AJ changed it to SpongeBob.

"Why are we watching a show for eight year olds?" Tomi said with a bitter tone. The team of girls shushed him, and they all huddled to watch the funniest cartoon on Nickelodeon. "You guys are such wusses. How can this be better than-" AJ smacked him upside the head without even looking at him. "Don't be such a bitch." AJ smacked him again.

"Don't curse." The Zeta-Tubes flared up, and the team turned off the television just in time to see Batman and Green Arrow came through. Green Arrow rarely ever came over to the mountain, seeing as though he doesn't have any trainees here. Green Arrow, however, did wave to Phoebe and Siobhan, seeing as though his girlfriend had two of them on the team. Batman typed at the control panel, and everybody got up.

"Are we getting a new teammate?" Alayna asked. She wasn't even going to leave until the end of the year and it seems as though they already found a replacement for her. Green Arrow smiled, and then the Zeta-Tubes flared once more.

"Meet Chase, or better known as Mage." A boy appeared, and immediately it seemed as though every girl fawned over him. Green Arrow smirked. "Well, we will let you guys get to know each other." Then Batman and Green Arrow left through the Zeta-Tubes.

"So are you an archer?" Siobhan asked, looking at him with bright eyes. His eyes were a light blue, but they didn't travel, he just stared straight ahead. Even though he didn't have a mask on, he had every other piece of a costume on. Chase nodded.

"Yes I am. I have been doing archery since I was thirteen." He said. Chase patted the quiver which was secured on his hip. That was strange, everyone else in the Green Arrow family always had the quiver slung over their shoulders. The arrows in the quiver all had different ends. Chase pointed to Siobhan with a smile. "You are Siobhan, twelve and a half years old, hero name Moonix, slightly autistic aren't you?" He asked. They all gasped. _How did he know, he didn't even look at me!? _Siobhan thought. "I am taking that as a yes."

"How did you know that? Did you read files on use before you came?" Tomi asked. He was happy that a boy was here, but the boy did just come off a little weird. Chase chuckled.

"No, It is just part of my power, Tomi," Chase said. "And before you ask, no I cannot read your minds for information, though that would be pretty cool." Chase said as soon as Tomi opened his mouth. He closed it and chuckled.

"Are you sure, that was what I was going to ask?" Tomi slung a hand over Chase's shoulder and chuckled.

"This guy is okay with me!" He said.

"ME TOO!" AJ said too quickly and too loudly. She blushed, and Tomi got a little mad. He didn't show it though, as if it was Chase's fault that he was tall, brood, blue eyed, blonde and handsome. It wasn't. AJ asked, "Do you want a cookie, Chase? I just made them from scratch!" Chase smiled slightly.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt, Aryn." The team looked at him with wide eyes. Then they glanced at AJ.

"I think you need to brush up on your facts, Mr. Chase, her name is AJ." Siobhan said politely. Chase gave off a puzzled expression and put a hand on his chin.

"No, he is right. My first name is Aryn. But nobody calls me that anymore." AJ said, passing Chase a cookie without looking at her team's expressions. How could she, anyway? She told them her name was AJ, but didn't tell them her real name. Tomi looked away hurt.

"So, um, Chase, do you want to go play a video game? We have tons!" Tomi chirped happily, though he felt kind of like shit. He was hurt that AJ didn't trust the team, or rather him, of the information that was her name. Chase sighed, and shook his head.

"I can't really." Chase said without further explanation. _Should I tell them just yet? No, I want to show them what I can do before they judge me. I don't want them thinking I can't arch just because I can't see anything. _

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Good design begins with honesty, asks tough questions, comes from collaboration and from trusting your intuition. **_~Freeman Thomas_

Luna came outside in the daylight for once, and she didn't have to come out of the base to kill.. for once. Luna pulled at the tie on her grey sweatpants, tightening the waistline. She was going out for a jog, and she had told Deathstroke it was for her to get faster in running. It was true, she was never the fastest; or she doesn't think that. She moves pretty slow. Luna started on her jog, glad that it was a little early for anyone to truly be outside. _Mostly those bastards from yesterday. _She thought bitterly. It was cool outside, the feeling much better on her skin then the brightest and hottest day on the planet. Luna ran past an old apartment building, and a feeling swept over her. She couldn't place it.. God, why couldn't she place it? It seemed almost familiar. She ignored the feeling and kept running, running faster to get rid of the taunting building. She wiped at her forehead, a bead of sweat falling down.

"I guess this is how out of shape someone can be from getting out of a coma." She said in a bitter tone. She ran across an alley, and the police were swarmed in it. She stopped and looked down it, seeing them crowding around a body… that she killed not too long ago. Her heart stopped for nearly a minute. Luna couldn't help herself but run in deeper to see the body up close. She ran towards the police, and one held their arm out to stop her.

"Whoa, Miss, you can't be back here, I advise that you go back to jogging." The officer said, and Luna looked into his bright blue eyes. She read his name tag. 'Off. Dick Grayson' Where has she heard that name before. She nodded though, but not before she glanced down at the body. It was just the way she left it, though slightly decaying.

"Do you know who did it?" Luna asked innocently, as if she had real worry about a monster out there killing random people. She had a little longing. Luna couldn't place it, but she wanted the Officer to say yes, and cuff her right then and there. She wanted to leave, she wanted to stop killing. She wanted for someone to stop her. But Officer Grayson shook his head.

"I promise we will though, the best of the best is on this case." Then the Officer turned away and ran back to where the others were. Luna put her arms around her shoulders, and she wanted to fall, she wanted to cry. _Just find me already! Why hasn't Batman did a damn thing?! _Luna ran out of the alley, the dirt and gravel crushing between the ground and her weight. Tears sprang from her eyes. _Why hasn't anyone tried to stop me? _

* * *

**With the Villains**

**If the only tool you have is a hammer, you tend to see every problem as a nail. **_~Abraham Maslow_

Rosalyn and Leilani sat across from each other in Rosalyn's bright red and black room. They sat on Rosalyn's bed, Rosalyn painting Leilani's fingernails black. Leilani leaned her head back on Rosalyn's black pillow. "You know, if she weren't so damn pretty everybody would hate her too. She is like one of those popular girls, you can't really stand them, but they make you feel better." Leilani stated, blowing on one hand so the paint would hurry up and dry. Leilani continued, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "I mean, does she really have the right to come in and be the queen. She is just a wannabe assassin!" Leilani growled. _I was the lone assassin here. I had to train by myself! But when I left I got replaced by Brett! And now a wannabe Deathstroke is threatening to be better than me! _But Leilani smirked instead. They barely just beat her now, and she is nearly three years younger. Just imagine what it would be like when she would get older—get better! Leilani could imagine it now; her beating up the entire Justice League by herself.

"You know, I feel that way with Klarion all the time. I know he's my mentor and all, but someday I want to be better than him. He is such a child!" Rosalyn complained, looking up at the ceiling. She painted a little of Leilani's skin, and she turned around to get nail polish remover and a Q-Tip. With ease, Rosalyn removed the extra access. "And you know what- I hate all these fire users. We have Brett and Avon casting fire and so did that red head on the hero team. For of us! Could Cadmus get any lazier in retrospect?" She continued. She groaned when a strip of her golden hair landed in one of Leilani's wet black nails. She quickly tied it up.

"I know what you mean! Fire users and assassins. This team is chuck full of them. I have no idea for that girl though who knows what you feel just by looking in your eyes. Her story is a mystery." Leilani said with a roll of the eye. She picked up a Q-Tip and cleaned one fault.

"You mean Mia? For a villain, she seems creepy nice." Rosalyn commented. "And what is Brandon anyways? Riddler's son?" She asked.

"I doubt it. My father had close ties with Ra's, and Ra's knew and helped the Joker. From all the inmates Joker talked about, the Riddler seemed pretty weird. Who would the mother be anyways?" Leilani asked her, putting her hand up to the ceiling light so it would dry.

"Maybe they aren't even a real family? Like me with Klarion and how he witnessed me and helped me grow?" Rosalyn said, giving a little information about her to her newly found best friend. Leilani shook her head.

"No, they look alike. What about Hannah and Deathstroke though? There is no way they are a real family! He is like- super old, and she should be in her thirties if she is his daughter." Leilani pointed out. There was so much to learn about everybody on the team. The only one that would know any information on anybody would be… _Mia. _"We need to befriend Mia; she would be of use to us." Leilani looked to her side when she thought she saw an insect flying but she didn't. Her eyes though lied on top of a signed football that was on top of Rosalyn's dresser. _I have an idea on how to do just that too. _

* * *

**Unknown Place**

**We all have the potential to fall in love a thousand times in our lifetime. It's easy. The first girl I ever loved was someone I knew in sixth grade. Her name was Missy; we talked about horses. The last girl I love will be someone I haven't even met yet, probably. They all count. But there are certain people you love who do something else; they define how you classify what love is supposed to feel like. These are the most important people in your life, and you'll meet maybe four or five of these people over the span of 80 years. But there's still one more tier to all this; there is always one person you love who becomes that definition. It usually happens retrospectively, but it happens eventually. This is the person who unknowingly sets the template for what you will always love about other people, even if some of these loveable qualities are self-destructive and unreasonable. The person who defines your understanding of love is not inherently different than anyone else, and they're often just the person you happen to meet the first time you really, really, want to love someone. But that person still wins. They win, and you lose. Because for the rest of your life, they will control how you feel about everyone else. **_~Chuck Klosterman_

"When will Luna make an appearance with the team?" Deathstroke asked, tapping his fingers on the table. He looked up at Savage. Though Deathstroke didn't want to admit it—this man marks judgment. If Luna isn't good enough to bypass standards, then he is as good as dead. _She _is as good as dead. When he introduced them to Hannah, there was no doubt they thought she was a joke. Just a random person Deathstroke pulled out of the mud. But Hannah proved to be useful. _Luna is just gullible. _You could tell this girl anything and she would follow it like it was her life. But she now grows a conscience, and that could get them all in a load of bad shit.

"When we lose someone on it. She will replace someone; someone dead." Savage said with no emotion. To him-they could all die and burn in a forest fire. He wouldn't miss any of them. It would actually lighten up everybody; they wouldn't have to worry about little punks like them.

"Who do you reckon might be the first to perish?" Ra's Al Ghul asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Okay guys, time for me to get back you thoughts and ideas. What do you want to happen in the story? If you have any questions or any private requests you can email me at at gmail :) Oh yea! And if you drew any pictures or scenes or your oc's don't be afraid to send them to me too :) Ciao! **


	6. Hostages and Ice Cream

**Hey guys! I know, really early update, but I bet you guys do not mind. Well, I was Private Messaging the fabulous Princessgothicfull and she gave me a wonderful idea for the story! So, I said "SCREW YOU HAND!" Once again so I could update. Also because my older sister Linda is updating her story Mixed Emotions and this is to repay her. :D So yea.**

**Also, thank you all so much for the feedback, and I got the first picture from you all. It was drawn by once again my sister Linda! I will later post it on Photobucket with her name tagged so you all could see it. It's a picture of Hannah and Brett talking about the pen Lol. So don't be shy! Email me some pictures, and you truly don't need any artistic abilities to do so! Oh, and I am making the cover for the story XD**

**Happy Harbor Elementary School**

**Naturally, it is a terrible, despicable crime when, as in Munich, people are taken hostage, people are killed. But probing the motives of those responsible and showing that they are also individuals with families and have their own story does not excuse what they did. **_~Steven Spielberg_

Siobhan opened her locker and took out her science textbook and also her beige science notebook. She closed the locker door, turned on her heels, and headed straight to her science classroom. The sixth grader was the first one there, and her teacher let her in the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Siobhan. How was your weekend?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow, before turning to the white board behind her to write something down. _Oh you know, just the usual. Did you hear about the newly formed villain team? Yes, funny story, one of them tried to kill me on Sunday, and when we got back to the base, Batman wanted to kick me off the team. _Siobhan sat up front near the teacher's desk.

"Normal, it was unusually boring." Siobhan stated in a monotone voice, taking a pencil from out of her pocket. She fixed her glasses, before reading what was on the board. Her eyes widened just slightly. "Ma'am, is a group of high scholars really coming to help us with a science project?" She asked, slightly amazed. Siobhan was also slightly worried on who was coming, considering they would help them for the big science fair that was just later today. What if she received a partner who knew nothing about her topic and she had to work by herself?

"Yes, Siobhan. I already have partners picked, and I think you will be remotely happy. They are coming today to help." The female teacher went to the door to greet the students now walking in. _Remotely pleased? What does that even mean? _Siobhan knew it for sure now; she was going to be stuck with some idiot. Siobhan sighed and looked out the window to see if a bus was coming to drop them off. _Might as well draw a draft or get an idea for the project ahead of time. _Siobhan opened her science notebook and started writing ideas for what to do. Maybe robotics? _I can only do robotics if my partner knows robotics. _She sighed once more, and all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. She jumped in her seat lightly. The teacher sent a glare towards the students, and she held up a finger at the door.

"Now please be aware that this is not only your grade, but their grade too. Do not get them in trouble." With that said, Ms. Smith walked over and opened the door. She shook hands with a man who had white hair and a beard. "Hello, Mr. Carter, thank you for bringing your tenth grade class in to help us. I hope you don't mind, but I already picked partners?" Mr. Carter chuckled, and it reminded you of any fat man. It was deep.

"Of course not, come on in." He moved out the way so at least thirty high scholars came in. They were incredibly loud, and some were on their cell phones. _Yes, I am most likely going to be paired up with somebody who has a lower IQ than me. _Usually Siobhan wouldn't be so nasty about intelligence, but now she thought she would rather do the project by herself. However, it was also their grade, and she did not feel like being the reason somebody failed science class. Mr. Carter ushered the class to the back to be called. Ms. Smith pulled a clip board from her desk and looked down at it.

"Which one of you is Chelsea?" A girl with the shortest skirt raised her hand, but not before flicking her black hair behind her and in the face of another girl. "You will be paired with Derek. Derek raise your hand." The boy next to Siobhan raised his hand, and Chelsea looked at him with uninterested eyes. Yet she moved slowly to Derek.

"I hope you know what you are doing midget." Chelsea said with a sneer. Siobhan looked away with wide eyes, practically begging God not to give her a partner with a similar M.O like Chelsea. Ms. Smith smiled at them.

"Which one of you is named Brandon?" Siobhan turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes step out of line with his hand raised. "You will be paired up with Siobhan." Ms. Smith pointed to Siobhan, and the boy walked over and crouched down on the floor near her. Siobhan gave him a small smile.

"Hi, my name is Siobhan." She stated, clutching on her notebook. He gave her a smile.

"I'm Brandon. Do you have any ideas for what you want to do for your project?" He asked. Siobhan nodded, and handed him her notebook with a page labeled Robotics. His eyes swept the page quickly, and he chuckled. "I see you are quite advanced then the rest of your class. Do you know anything about building technology?" Siobhan took the notebook back, and shrugged.

"More than an average twelve year old girl. I was hoping that you knew more than I did." He smirked, and shifted his position so he was closer to Siobhan.

"More than the average fifteen year old." He chuckled, and Siobhan smiled. "I was majoring more into chemistry, but I did take a few robotic classes. I might have to refer to a few notes, if that is okay with you?" _Maybe I won't be paired with an idiot after all. He seems alright enough. I wouldn't have originally thought that robotics accentuated him. _

**Gotham City**

**The father of a daughter is nothing but a high-class hostage. A father turns a stony face to his sons, berates them, shakes his antlers, paws the ground, snorts, runs them off into the underbrush, but when his daughter puts her arm over his shoulder and says, 'Daddy, I need to ask you something,' he is a pat of butter in a hot frying pan. **_~Garrison Keillor_

This would be the first time that Hannah went back to see Deathstroke after she joined the team, and she was clearly ecstatic to see her father like figure. She needed to grab one more bag of items, and wanted to give him a proper goodbye. Hannah skipped down the steps into the dark lair that grew to be her home. It was dark and musty, and light barely shone through, but it was good enough to call a home. Hannah crept down the hallway to go see her room, her dark blue empty back pack slung over her shoulders.

"Deathstroke?" She called, and she received no answer. Hannah shrugged it off, and came to the area where her door was to her room. She stopped for a second, and stood there. There was something or _someone _in her room. Hannah put her back pack down by the door. _What the hell? _She took the door knob in hand, and picked up a nearby pipe. Hannah sighed, and turned the knob slowly. She bust open the door, raising the pipe for a weapon of defense. There, sleeping in _Hannah's _old bed, was a teenaged girl. Hannah's eyes twitched, and she looked around her room. _It doesn't even look the same to me anymore. This isn't my room. Where the hell is Deathstroke!? _Hannah didn't even take it slow, she marched up to the bed, and yanked the young girl by her unruly red hair. The girl woke up instantly and screamed.

"DEATHSTROKE!" Hannah dropped the girl and the pipe. It was obvious to her that Deathstroke is at fault, not the teenager.

"Who the hell are you?" Hannah snapped in fury. The teenager stood out of bed, and walked slowly to the wall, with her hands up to shield herself. She put her hands behind her back, and Hannah knew what was coming. The girl threw an alarm clock at her, and Hannah moved out of its way running straight at the girl. "Enough games! Answer me! NOW!"

"The name is Luna! You won't get away with this, Deathstroke will come after me." She exclaimed, her head held high. Hannah pushed her away with a snarl, and put a hand to her temple to think. _What is going on here?_

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked in a more gentle tone, putting her two few on the bridge of her nose. Luna turned away from her and rolled her green eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you." Luna stated. Hannah knew what that meant. _Deathstroke got rid of me right before he replaced me. _Hannah turned on her heels and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The door bounced back and it smashed against the wall and created a dent in the concrete. Hannah couldn't care less. She picked up her bag and she heard Luna behind her. "Who are you?" Luna asked, and Hannah stopped dead in her tracks. She turned with a glare.

"I was the original apprentice to Deathstroke." And with that Hannah turned and bumped into her mentor. She backed away from him with a few choice words stuck in the middle of her throat, and a lot of them consisted of calling him truly nasty words. But instead she took a deep breath, and decided to be calm in the situation. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.

"I am sorry master, she took me by surprise." Luna apologized, and Hannah grit her teeth. _So much for the misunderstanding part. _She thought bitterly.

"Leave, I will deal with you later!" Deathstroke boomed, not looking away from Hannah's eyes. Luna went to say something, but Deathstroke pointed away. Luna scurried off, her feet making so much noise that a deaf man would be able to tell you were coming a mile away by the vibrations in the ground. When Hannah was sure Luna was gone, she crossed her arms in front of her. She couldn't even decide what to say. _Why did you do this to me? I thought you thought I was like a daughter? How could you? _Hannah decided on neither of them.

"Do I even want to know?" Hannah asked, leaning on one leg. Deathstroke laughed, and put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, which she quickly shrug off. Deathstroke glared at her for the attitude.

"Did you honestly think that when you left I wouldn't replace you? One soldier isn't an army." Deathstroke stated. Hannah glared, and swept past him, slightly bumping into his shoulder when she did.

"Well, you are back down to one, because I quit!" Hannah sneered, without looking back at him. Tears filled her eyes. _I thought it would be different! I thought he actually cared about me! _Hannah wiped at her eyes. Deathstroke growled, and yanked her back by her hair.

"Do not defy me, inconsiderable child!" He yelled, and threw her on the ground. Hannah threw her bag to the side, before she wrapped her legs around his ankles and twisted her hips. He came crashing down and Hannah jumped back up.

"I am not a child anymore Deathstroke. I am eighteen and you cannot keep me here. I quit and nothing you can say to me will change my mind. Good luck finding another replacement." Hannah grabbed her bag again, and Deathstroke frowned.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?" He got up and walked to Hannah, kicking her in her shins so she would fall. She didn't, and she grit her teeth in utter pain, bending down to grab hold of the injury. When she did, Deathstroke brought his knee up, and it hit Hannah in between her eye and her nose. A funny sound came out. "You don't get to quit. I can fire you, but that is more—permanent." Hannah round housed kicked her mentor, before rushing away to the door. From behind her, he called. "You are making a big mistake!" Hannah kept running.

**Mount Justice**

**Superheroes fill a gap in the pop culture psyche, similar to the role of Greek mythology. There isn't really anything else that does the job in modern terms. For me, Batman is the one that can most clearly be taken seriously. **_~Christopher Nolan_

Elaine sat in the mountain all alone while the others were at school. _Sometimes I actually wish I would go to school. _She sat on the couch, her feet curled around her bottom and a bright red blanket sat securely around her shoulders. She had the remote in her hand, and she was flipping through the channels. She stopped channel surfing and stood up, turning off the television when there weren't any shows she was interested in watching. _I should be training anyways. _Elaine walked to her room to get a pair of shorts on, and she found black basketball shorts. She quickly changed and left to go to the training room. When she entered she flipped on the lights. The motion in the floor could tell when somebody walked in, so the AC turned on, and so did the IPod which was synced in with the speakers.

"Music Gallery," Elaine shouted so the speakers would start playing. She heard a beep which signaled it was waiting for a song. "Play Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." The music started playing, and Elaine didn't even worry about putting tape on her knuckles. She walked straight to the punching bags, and got into her position. She punched it one time and the bag flew off on its hinges. Elaine looked up at the chain that held it up. "Oops. Wrong level." Elaine chuckled, and put the bag against the wall. The meta instead walked to the red one. The red bag was for people who had super strength, like herself. She gave it a kick and it swung a few inches away. She hit it harder, before going into a combination of moves that you might see in a video game. She smirked, and beads of sweat fell from her face.

Elaine stopped for a second to put up her multicolored hair off of her neck. She continued, and the next song started to play. The song, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fallout Boy started playing, and Elaine smirked, and gave the punching bag a roundhouse kick. As a joke, she started fighting to the beat of the music, and she had to say, it was quite enjoyable. Elaine stopped for a second, and quickly turned around when she heard a scuffle . Behind her was Batman and he was watching her with a toneless expression.

"You are getting better." He commented, and Elaine raised her arms up.

"Thanks. I am guessing you came to see if I made a decision?" She asked. Batman just looked at her. "I am not kicking Siobhan off the team, nor I am putting her on leave. She will be more useful now than ever. Kicking her to the side like a dead unicorn would be a big mistake." Batman turned around to leave, completely dismissing the fact that her metaphor of Siobhan was a unicorn.

"I was hoping you would make that decision." Elaine sighed, and sat down on the bench. She put her hands on her head to cover herself. _I sure hope so. The last thing I want is for this to kill Siobhan. _Elaine put her hands on her knees and stood up, turning off the lights.

**With the Villains**

**I don't necessarily find superheroes in general, for me, that appealing. I'd much prefer to play, if I was to be cast in a superhero film, I'd prefer to play the villain because there's a reason, there's a motive behind their madness. **_~Ryan Kwanten_

Avon was in the kitchen heating up some popcorn, while the others, or most of them anyways, were in the living room getting ready to watch yet another fast and Furious movie. Avon grabbed the bowl and walked out, taking up a handful and eating it as he made the journey from the kitchen to the couch. They decided to leave the lights on, in case either of their absent members cared to join them this evening. Avon sat next to Brett on the couch, and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. He leaned back in the seat.

"Are we going to wait for Hannah and Brandon, or are we going to start the movie?" Mia asked politely to Brett, holding up the remote in hand. Brett shook his head, and took a piece of popcorn.

"Brandon called and said he got held up in a project and he's at school, and Hannah said she was visiting Deathstroke. It could take a while." Brett stated, and Mia sighed before pressing play on the DVD. _I hope my imposing didn't make him loath coming to the cave. _Mia thought, and she put her feet up against the coffee table and wrapped her arms around her body. Leilani picked up the bowl and crossed her legs from the floor just beneath them. She put the bowl in her lap. The others didn't mind, considering they kicked her off of the couch to sit on the floor all by herself. She held up the bowl when Avon went down to pick a few pieces.

They were in the middle of the movie when the Zeta-Tube sounded. They paused the movie, and everybody turned their heads to the tubes. They caught the frame of Hannah, and she walked in looking down at her feet. Immediately the team hopped up and ran to her when they saw blood dripping down her face. She was slightly sobbing, and Leilani snickered towards Rosalyn. "What happened?!" Avon asked in shock, after running to the kitchen to get a wash cloth. Brett took it from the younger boy, and guided Hannah to the couch, putting the cloth up so she wouldn't drip blood on the floor. Everybody followed with remorse, or if it was a show.

"Deathstrok—stroke found a replacement for me—e and I found out and quit. He beat me!" She exclaimed, hiccupping a few times in her sentence. Brett held up the cloth to her face, and wiped the blood dripping from her eye. When the blood was gone, he saw it didn't come from her eye, but from the side of her nose and to the edge of her eye. She stopped sobbing. "Why was I so stupid not to notice anything?" She said, and she took the cloth from Brett to help herself.

"Wow, somebody ruined movie night." Leilani said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes, and then leaned against the nearest wall to her. Hannah turned her body towards the girl, and then responded with a sweet as ever voice.

"Honey, don't make me readjust your eyes to the floor. Okay?" Hannah said with a glare. Leilani groaned and walked away, probably back to her room. Nobody said anything, but her departure did ease the mood that was stuck on the walls and closing in on them.

"Get ice for Hannah!" Mia called after her, as if Leilani would turn the other way to go to the kitchen to get ice for her enemy. Leilani threw her hand in the air and flicked Mia off.

"Whatever! You can get it yourself!" Mia sighed and stood up, running to the kitchen to get ice from the freezer. She picked up a freezer bag and another washcloth and got the ice out. She put it in the bag and then wrapped the cloth around it. When she got back to the group, Rosalyn was also out of sight and out of mind.

"They are so much help, aren't they?" Avon said in a sarcastic tone, before he took the bag of ice from Mia gently. He passed it down to Brett and Brett gave Mia the bloody cloth to replace it with the ice. Mia held it away from her body and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh thanks, Brett. Made my dream to clean people a reality." Mia stated, before throwing the cloth in the trash. Why bother to wash it? It wouldn't come out anyways.

"Where's my baby boy?" Hannah stated. She grabbed a pillow from her side and looked up at Brett, clutching the pillow for dead life as a lifeline. Brett gave her a smile, but his eyes read otherwise.

"He's being held up at school, I'm sure he is fine. That will be a bruise in the morning." Brett stated, moving Hannah's bright red hair out of the way to get a better view of her eye. If it weren't for the blood and bruising on her face, her blush would have been visible. However, her hair was in a mess of a braid and her face was torn, including her arm which had turned purple and brown. Hannah sighed.

"Can somebody call him, I really want to talk to him right about now." She asked, and Mia took out her cell phone. Mia called him and it went straight to voicemail. Mia gave the phone to Hannah. She mouthed 'Why don't you leave a message.' Hannah nodded, and took in a shaky breath. "Um, hey Brandon, I know you are at school and all so call me when you get the chance. Okay, uh, bye." Hannah handed the phone back to Mia, and Mia took a seat next to Avon.

"It was pretty badass what you did Hannah. I don't think I would have the balls to do it," Avon chuckled, raising his hand up for a high five. _Maybe Nova would, but probably not me. _ Hannah smirked, and returned the offer.

"Thanks, I KNOW you wouldn't have done it." They all chuckled.

**Greenwich**

** My mother said I must always be intolerant of ignorance but understanding of illiteracy. That some people, unable to go to school, were more educated and more intelligent than college professors. **_~Maya Angelou_

Alayna was sitting in her literature class, and her teacher was giving the class the longest lecture. Since this was the last year of high school, the fright if they made it to college was easing onto everybody's features, even the teachers were worried about them. Alayna chewed on the end of her pencil and tried to pay attention, but for some reason her phone kept vibrating in her pocket. _If I check my phone, this would be the one time the teacher would look at me and she would take my phone away. Resist the urge to pull it out and check, Alayna. _Alayna looked down at her Flash shirt to try and distract herself from her phone. A knock came by at the door and Alayna jumped up at least ten feet in the air. The teacher gave her a glare, and then opened the door. The counselor was there with a giant nearly orange envelope. She whispered something to Alayna's teacher and then the teacher pointed past her. No, not past her, _at _her. Alayna shrank down in her seat.

"Alayna, can you please come to the counselor's office immediately?" The teacher said, and Alayna took a deep and shaky breath, before standing up and grabbing her Batman backpack. _I don't even want to know what I did!_ Right now, Alayna was scared beyond belief. _Who framed me!? _The counselor guided Alayna to her office through the nearly empty halls, whistling a happy tune. _If she is whistling then she is happy! So I am not in trouble after all! _Alayna sighed in relief, before she had scariest thought ever. _What if she is happy because she is going to torture me and get the science teacher to come and cut me open!? And then all the teachers will come and play with all my organs! _Alayna felt lightheaded already. Alayna moaned in pain, and the counselor turned around.

"I don't feel so good," She stated, holding onto her side and leaning against the wall. Her backpack strap fell off of her shoulder and the bag hit the ground with a thud. The counselor rushed towards Alayna, and helped her stand up. She didn't release her hold on Alayna, until the teenager stood up on her own. "My gosh, I guess I am very nervous. What am I going to the counselor's office for, anyways?" The counselor smiled widely.

"Well, I was going to tell you once in my office, but now is just as good timing as ever." She thrust the envelope she carried to Alayna, and Alayna held it. "Open it, I am very excited for you." Alayna, with a careful hand, opened the envelope so it didn't rip. Inside, two pages were stapled to each other and another giant packet was flattened next to it. Alayna picked up the first page and read the title. She screamed so loud that teachers poked their heads out of their classrooms to see what was going on. Alayna laughed and cried at the same time, and she gave out a random hiccup. Alayna hugged the counselor and screamed one last time, hopping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alayna screamed. She held up her scholarship to New York City's finest Science and Technology college. Alayna skipped in a circle, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my NINJA! I need to get back to class!" Alayna turned on her feet and grabbed her bag from the ground. "Thank you!" She called again before bolting away.

"Congratulations, Alayna!" The counselor yelled back. Too bad Alayna was far from hearing reach. The counselor smiled and continued to her office.

**Back at Mount Justice**

**Excellence is an art won by training and habituation. We do not act rightly because we have virtue or excellence, but we rather have those because we have acted rightly. We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit. **_~Aristotle_

Tomi walked in the cave with his bag slung over his shoulders. He had his IPod in his pocket and ear buds on, and he was listening to some music. When he had enough time to breathe, he took a sigh. That is when someone jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Tomi glowed red for a second, ready to kill an intruder, but he only saw that it was Phoebe. He pushed her off. "What the hell are you doing?" He stood up an arched an eyebrow. Phoebe sighed, and grabbed Tomi's hand.

"You don't even want to know. Elaine wants us in the training room, now." Tomi nodded, and threw his book bag on the couch. "You need to change first." Tomi looked down at his jeans and Superman T-Shirt. He walked in his room and pulled out grey sweatpants and a navy blue football jersey. He walked out and saw that Phoebe was still waiting for him in her gym clothes.

"You didn't have to wait for me." He commented and she shrugged her shoulders. She bumped into him with her shoulder and laughed.

"You are totally right, I should have pulled a prank on you instead." She retorted, opening the door to the training room. Everyone, save Siobhan, was already there and standing in a line. Black Canary was in front of the, showing them what looked like fighting in slow motion. Elaine and Alayna were raising the arms and stepping in and out. "What are they doing? Fighting bad guys in reverse?" Phoebe whispered to Tomi, putting a hand on the side of her mouth so Black Canary couldn't hear. Fat chance.

"It helps develop your fighting form. Punch in the middle Alayna." Black Canary arched an eyebrow at the only two who weren't doing to exercise. "Care to join us? And does anyone know where Siobhan is?" Elaine stopped doing the exercise and put a hand on her hip to answer Black Canary.

"She is at school finishing up her science project. Her school has a fair and she was doing robotics and didn't get to finish programming them." Black Canary crossed her arms over her chest and put a hand to her chin in thought. She leaned on one leg.

"From what I recall, Siobhan couldn't do anything technological. How can a year later she would be programming robots?" Elaine smacked her forehead in a duh motion.

"She has a partner from high school helping her. The fair starts-" Elaine checked her watched and sighed. "-Right about now. We need to take showers and head up to help her and see her project. Bye Black Canary!" They all ran to the shower rooms and Black Canary chuckled.

**Happy Harbor Elementary**

**Do you want fries with that unintelligent remark about society? **_~XxBatgirl-RobinxX_

Siobhan ran across the gym floor and back to her partner, a screwdriver in hand. Her partner was sitting criss cross on the floor, one of the robots in his hand. "I got the screwdriver from your bag." Siobhan said, handing him the screwdriver. She sat down next to him, peering over his hand as he pulled the back of the technology off. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. "What's wrong with it?" Siobhan asked, slightly afraid that they wouldn't get it fixed in time for their presentation.

"The morons in my class picked it up to see if they could race with them, and then they accidentally dropped it. I think one of the pieces inside shattered that made the wheels turn." Brandon rolled his eyes, and when the back came off Siobhan's eyes widened. It was like a mini Matrix! But Brandon seemed to know what he was doing, and he pulled out a little silver rod. The rod was bent in the end of it, and Siobhan felt her face flatten. _So close! So close! _Brandon checked his back pocket and he found the manual to wheels. He opened it and started to read.

"Can you fix the rod?" Siobhan asked. All this time she drew blue prints to two cars, and one of them broke. She only built one; the wooden one. Her and Brandon were going to test which one was faster in a race; if you push a car, or if it was motorized by a control panel. Siobhan had her own theories on which one would win, but if one was broken, then she failed. She bit on her nail.

Brandon squinted at rod, and glanced at Siobhan. "In all honesty, we could replace it with a toothpick, but if we do that then it isn't fully mechanical and the test is inconclusive. However, if we bend the rod back in place it could technically catch on fire. Don't worry though, I think I have an extra, just let me go and get it." Siobhan sighed and he got up and ran off. _Something seems familiar by his run. _It wasn't a funny run, nor did he look stupid running, it seems as though he had practice. _He is probably in track. _Siobhan stood up herself and went to go get a clip board to write on. By the time she got back, Brandon had the car finished and was sitting on the end of the table. "Done and done. That simple." Siobhan smiled for joy, and sat in the one chair that they had gotten.

"I think we have a good chance at winning this." Siobhan stated, looking around at the other projects. The only one that appeared could hold any rivalry was a make shift volcano. "I mean, I think Chelsea and Derek are having conflicts about the elevation of their ocean. Even though they forgot the middle layer and the currents, they did decent enough. I have no idea why Chelsea wants to make the ocean blue. The ocean isn't blue." She gave a weak smirk. "And besides, if they want to make it look realistic, they should put Chelsea in the little pool for the shark." Brandon chuckled.

"I would say she was more like a jelly fish, granted they aren't too bad, but she isn't a super _villain_ and trying to take over the world by eating Florida's population." Brandon said, picking up the wooden car. "You seem to be really good at the workshop, the car model looks great." He turned the wooden car around in his hands, grazing his hand over the tip of it. "Not a splinter in sight. I'm really impressed with you Siobhan, all day I keep getting little surprises from you." Siobhan smiled. Usually people did underestimate her, but it seemed like Brandon didn't, putting the bar pretty high for her. Siobhan looked up as a man leaned in over them with a handkerchief over his mouth, and sunglasses on his face. But that wasn't the only thing Siobhan noticed. Her big green eyes looked down at his hands, which held a semi-automatic rifle. The man yelled, and about five more people dressed up like him busted through the doors, each having a different gun. Two of the men held wooden staffs, about three each, and they locked the doors like that.

"I want everybody over here now, or I will shoot her!" The man grabbed Siobhan and cocked the gun in her temple. Her lip quivered. _What was going on? _"NOW!" Everybody moved towards the middle of the gym, and the man grabbed Siobhan's arm tightly, making their way over, never releasing the gun's view point. The men that came in were now surrounding everybody, their guns pointing at different people.

"Let her go!" Siobhan opened her eyes to see her teacher standing up. The man smiled and moved the gun in her path and shot her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and Siobhan squeaked. The man laughed.

"Anybody else want to play hero?" He asked and nobody stood up to say anything. Siobhan glanced through the ground but she couldn't find Brandon. _Did he get out in time to call the police? _"Great. This is a hold up! No one here is going to leave until the city pays us one million dollars. Any attempts and that person will be killed. But every hour the city waits, is another person dead, and it is starting with her." The man gestured towards Siobhan and she shut her eyes. She could yell to get free, that was easy, but not before blowing her entire identity. Siobhan shook with fear. "And it happens to be that the hour ends in ten minutes." _I have ten minutes to live? Goodbye, cruel world. _

"Am I allowed to play villain instead?" A voice called from behind the group. The men with the guns turned, aiming the weapons. They stopped dead in their tracks and so did Siobhan. _Why was the villain that tried to kill Siobhan yesterday trying to save her today? _Charade, Siobhan heard his name before on the news as an accomplish of the Riddler, mocked the man who held her, holding one of his men in the same position.

"Let him go!" One of the men closest to him said. Charade fired his sniper and it hit the man right between the eyes; him not even having to aim.

"Remember what your boss said kid. No one can play hero." Charade held the man in a head lock. "Now let go of the girl before I splatter your brain against the wall behind you, that is, if you have any." He threatened. The man didn't release Siobhan, and she took matters into her own hands. She stomped on his foot and he released, and that's when the villain shot the bullet, and, like his promise had said, his brain splattered against the wall behind him. The crowd all screamed, holding their loved ones close. Siobhan ran to join the crowd, wavering in and out to get the other hostage takers confused. She emerged out and saw one, and she hopped up on one leg and hit both of his temples at the same time. His gun clattered to the floor and he fell down unconscious. The other one that wasn't being strangled faced Siobhan and shot his gun. A woman in the crowd grabbed Siobhan and it barely just missed her.

"Thank you." Siobhan muttered her thanks. She fought against the woman's hold, but she didn't release her until Charade shot the last guy standing. The one he used as a shield was now quivering in fear.

"Tell me, if a man decides to come and take a school hostage for a million dollars, what will the guy holding him do to him to make sure he never does it again?" The room went silent as Charade cracked his knee in the man's cranium. "I should have killed you, but I will let you live with this." The man dropped to his feet unconscious. Siobhan ran up to Charade, not sure if she should arrest him or not. _Well, he actually stopped a crime, the only thing he could be evicted with is killing. But I am not Moonix right now, so I can't do anything anyways. _"You alright kid?" The boy asked. His voice was shaky and cracky, and didn't have any really pitch.

"Yes sir, but you are a villain, why did you save us?" Siobhan asked, completely confused. The boy looked up and she thought that he might run away.

"Being a villain is more of a hobby. See ya around, kid." He saluted her and then ran off, disappearing from view.

**With the Villains**

**An older sister is a friend and defender; a listener, conspirator, a counselor and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too. **_~Pam Brown_

"SCREW THAT SHIT! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Hannah screamed, upon seeing the news, standing up and starting a march to the Zeta-Tubes. Avon looked at Mia with fright and chased after her.

"He's going to be fine! Calm down! You are hurt right now!" Avon said, putting his arm around Hannah's waist as she struggled to stand up. Avon looked at Mia, hoping that the girl would help him. She sighed, and turned Hannah towards her. Mia looked into her eyes, and Hannah calmed down the slightest. "Thanks for the help Mia." Avon looked towards the way to Brett's room. "He's needs to hurry the hell up.." And just as he said that Brett walked out of the room with a half drunken bottle of water and an Advil at hand. Brett looked at Hannah.

"What upset Hannah?" Brett asked, handing her the pills. Hannah snatched his water. "I already drank out of that." He commented. Hannah stopped for a second and arched an eyebrow at him.

"And you think I care why?" She rolled her eyes and took a sip along with the pills. She passed the bottle back to him and he blushed. "And I am upset right now because they won't let me leave!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Mia and Avon, who stood awkwardly.

"Why do you want to leave? You are injured anyway. Plus where would you go?" Brett questioned, putting the water bottle behind him on the coffee table. Hannah picked up the television remote and turned on the television. The news was playing, and it showed an elementary school with police standing in front of it plus thousands of people. "To start a riot? Don't you think that it is a little too late to be killing somebody?" Brett asked. Hannah turned and whacked him upside the head.

"One, I kill for purpose. Two, just watch the news. Three, quit being an asshole." Brett grumbled something and Hannah turned to him. "What was that?" She snapped. Brett just grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the news. He sat down on the couch, and began to watch the scene.

"_Just minutes ago, Happy Harbor elementary school went under a hostage situation. Six armed men came in, threatening to blow the school up if the city didn't pay them a ransom of one million dollars. However, after just four shots, police barged in to find that four of the men had been shot in the head, and two were unconscious. Witnesses inside said that no hero saved them, but a villain! Yes, Gotham City's own, Charade was there. He stopped the hostage situation and fled the scene. Are evil villains finally getting on the Justice League's good side, or did they finally crack? More on this story at ten. Back to Bob." _ Brett stared wide eyed at the television screen and then at Hannah.

"What the hell? Why would he do that?" Brett asked. Mia sighed and finally spoke up.

"I just called him and he is on his way back. Apparently his class had a science fair there and they barged in and threatened to kill everybody so he killed them first. I am hardly aware that is what you call a good deed but whatever." Hannah sighed, and put her hand over her heart.

"I thought that my baby boy became a softie, I was about to lose it." She giggled nervously. Brett was still wide eyed. Avon coughed, and all eyes turned to him.

"Well it seems that Hannah needs a break. I have two coupons for an ice cream shop that just opened up, Brett why don't you take her?" Avon smiled, and Hannah smiled happily.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Thanks Avon!" Hannah stood up happily, and grabbed Brett's arm. "Come on, Hell boy, we have got to go before it closes!" Brett gave Avon a death glare as he was dragged to the Zeta-Tubes and Avon smirked. Once they had left, Mia smiled.

"You know, when you aren't murdering people, you seem like an okay guy." Mia stood up and left, and Avon leaned back in his seat with an even bigger smirk.

"Just wait to see what I have in store for you and Brandon my friend." **_You know, when you are trying to be nice it sickens me. _**_Oh shut up, you talking sickens me. __**No need to be rude. I think with just a few more kills, I can have the entire team begging to kick you off of it. **__You do know that one of my teammates just killed armed guards with a sniper right? You making me kill won't affect anything. __**But what if I kill one of them? **_

**With Siobhan inside Happy Harbor elementary**

**A man who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself. ******_John Stuart Mill_

Siobhan's eyes darted back and forth for a look of Brandon. She couldn't find him anywhere, and she feared that they might have killed him without her noticing. _No of course not, stop freaking yourself out Siobhan, he is fine. _Police were walking around asking if people were okay, and the room started to get very warm. Siobhan wiped off a bead of sweat which was falling down from her forehead, and decided that she would go outside because she couldn't be inside the gym anymore with everybody. Siobhan opened the doors and fled outside into the cool night air. Thousands of parents were screaming and Siobhan spotted Elaine from a mile away with her red and brown hair with blonde tips. Siobhan ran to them, and their eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" AJ asked, bending down to hug the girl. Siobhan flinched, but nodded.

"I am, it was kind of weird how just yesterday the guy tried to kill me but today he saved me. He waited for the shot and when I move my head, he shot him." Siobhan now noticed that she had blood splatters across her perfectly white blouse and sighed. "I probably would guess he has multiple personalities or something."

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up at home." Tomi said, and Siobhan nodded. As Siobhan passed by, she saw that Chase was staring at the doors of the gym. Siobhan turned and saw Brandon, and she started to run to him. The group all turned to see what she was doing. Chase bit his lower lip, and was concentrating what looked like extremely hard. "What are you thinking about?" Tomi asked, and Chase turned away from the group.

"Not sure yet myself. Let's just get going." He started to leave and AJ chased after Siobhan.

"Where were you?" Siobhan asked Brandon when she saw him. The boy shook his head and put a hand on his temple.

"I got knocked out when they started to come in. One pushed me out of the way. I just came outside to look and see if you were okay." He explained. Siobhan smiled, and put her hand out. It was rare for her to touch anybody, but she was never going to see him again anyways.

"It was nice working with you, and I hope we meet again in the future." Brandon looked down at her hand with a soft smile.

"Nice working with you too, Siobhan." And he brought down his hand just as AJ came and snatched Siobhan from behind. Siobhan twisted her body away in agony, screaming. Brandon waved at her instead with a soft smile before walking away. Siobhan sighed and turned to AJ.

"I was trying to say goodbye to somebody," Siobhan said in disgust at AJ and calmed down finally when AJ released her. AJ shrugged with a smirk.

"Chase had a bad feeling. Let's get out of here." AJ pulled Siobhan away and back to the group with a smile. "Hey, what do you want to eat when we get home?" AJ asked Siobhan. Siobhan shrugged and readjusted her glasses. Maybe Chase wasn't the only one with the bad feeling…

**Ice Cream Shop**

**It was a very intense and stressful situation. There was playing in the Johnny-pump (an opened fire hydrant) and the ice-cream man coming around and all of these games that we'd play, and suddenly it would turn just violent and there would be shootings at 12 in the afternoon on any given day. **_~Jay-Z_

Brett chuckled at yet another one of Hannah's jokes. He sat on the only bench next to Hannah, having been contempt on just drinking a shake, whereas she went full out on an Chocolate sundae with peanuts and caramel and a cherry on top. "I have a question for you Hannah." Brett said in a serious voice, and Hannah stopped eating and gave him a stern look.

"Okay. One, I am a virgin. Two, I am clean. Three, I promise I don't weigh more than I should," She said. Brett gave her a puzzled look and whistled deeply with a nervous chuckle.

"Um, actually my question was how did you meet Deathstroke?" He said, and he was playing with the tip of his straw. Hannah looked the other way and held her hand to her mouth as an attempt not to curse. _I think now was not the appropriate time to ask her that question. _Brett thought, and he put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "You can talk to me, I am not positive what kind of sympathy or affection I might hold, but it would be enough to sustain you, I guess." Hannah turned back to him.

"Maybe later, I really don't want to think about that asshole right now. The first chance he got he replaced me. Was I just not could enough for him?" She asked, and she sighed and looked up at the cloudless sky. Tears brimmed her eyes, and Brett looked up with her to see all the stars. "They are so pretty aren't they? Not a care in the world but to shine as beautiful as ever." Brett didn't really see the beauty in balls of gas, but if it made her happy he could deal with that fact. He shrugged.

"I've seen prettier." He stated with a shrug and Hannah looked at him and bit her lip.

"What could possibly be prettier?" Hannah asked and stared back up. She sighed and looked down at her cell phone which she had in her pocket. She unlocked it and stood up. "Brandon is back. I really want to see what the hell happened too. Coming?" She asked, and Brett stood up too and got ready to leave. Hannah threw the rest of her Sundae in the trash, and Brett gave her his shake.

"Since you don't mind drinking from somebody else, I thought you would want to finish my shake?" Brett asked, and Hannah shrugged and took a sip. She opened the top and peered inside of it to see it white. "It's just vanilla, calm down." Hannah sighed.

"Sorry, I am just used to checking."

**Okay guys, so me and my amazing sister from another mister, Linda, came up with theme songs for all the characters and I thought you would want to see what they are. Lol, I am not very musical sooooo…. Yeah.**

**_Villains_**

**_Hannah- _****Trouble Maker by Olly Murs**

**_Brett- _****Goodbye SR-71**

**_Avon- _****Lying From You Linkin Park**

**_Brandon- _****You're Gonna Go Far, Kid Offspring**

**_Leilani- _****Fighter**

**_Luna- _****Just like You Three Days Grace**

**_Mia- _****Battle Scars Guy Sebastian**

**_Rosalyn- _****Trouble P!nk**

**_Heroes_**

**_Elaine- _****What doesn't Kill you Makes you Stronger Kelly Clarkson**

**_AJ- _****Till I collapse Eminem**

**_Siobhan- _****La la land Demi Lovato**

**_Alayna- _****I don't Care Fallout Boy**

**_Tomi- _****I'm not Okay Chemical Romance**

**_Chase- _****Remember the Name**

**_Phoebe- _****Lego house Ed Sheeran**

**Remember the pictures guys, love you all, buh bye!**


	7. Hit the burn

**Thank you all so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it and I am glad you guys like the story. I love how you guys enjoyed the Brenah in the chapter and I love that everybody seems to think I am doing well. Okay, I hope you all enjoy this one, the heroes get a mission and the villains get to train today. So yay! Enough of me ranting because I can go hours on it so Lol. And I have a valid reason on why this chapter is late and it's because my cat is an asshole! I was making coffee and it just came off the stove and my cat thought it would be funny to hit me for fun and the coffee splashed all over my palm and wrist. It is now just healing properly so I decided to update for you all!**

**BY THE WAY GO AND READ DRAKESCHICK STORY 'NIGHTWING REBORN' BCAUSE IT IS SO GOOD AND WILL PULL ON YOUR HEART STRINGS A LOT! **

**And I realized I never did a disclaimer, so, as my buddy Cartman said in South Park, "You can thuck (suck) my barrs (balls) Mr. Garrison, sir." In other words, I will never do one in this story and if I do I am being held against my will and somebody needs to call the police a.s.a.p.!**

* * *

**Villains**

**Moscow, Russia**

**Writing is an extreme privilege but it's also a gift. It's a gift to yourself and it's a gift of giving a story to someone. **_~Amy Tan_

The Zeta-Tubes sounded and Hannah and Brett walked in, Hannah sucking on a straw in a cup. Hannah put the cup on the counter and stretched. Mia and Avon were sitting on the couch together, Mia's legs outstretched over him and the entire couch as she was on a laptop. Avon was just watching the final of the movie, eating popcorn as if it was his job. Hannah looked down at the floor to take off her shoes so she didn't track dirt, and she spotted blood droplets on the concrete. Her breathing hitched and she quickly stood up. "Are you alright?" Brett asked as Hannah backed up into his chest by accident. Hannah looked away from the reminder and shook her head, and Brett looked down to see what she was looking at. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen. She stood there awkwardly as he went to the fridge and opened it.

"We are going to wash it away, aren't we?" Hannah asked, leaning against the counter and putting a hand on her head. She sighed and Brett took out a water bottle from the fridge and passed it to her. She muttered her thanks.

"Of course, we do not need of that reminder. It symbolizes faux hope." He picked up the dish soap and sponge and handed them to Hannah. With her dark brown eyes she glared at the items. Brett looked under the sink for a rag and a bucket. "Well, Damn. You would think that our mentors would have kept this place better stocked up." He said, and instead pulled out a towel and a green plastic bowl. He filled the bowl with tap water and grabbed Hannah's hand.

"This utterly sucks. I can't believe I lost the much blood from my nose and my eye." Hannah stated, seeing that there was a little pool of crimson near the entrance when she walked in with her head down. She sat down on the floor criss cross and held the sponge, gripping it as if she was trying to choke it to death. "I wonder what will happen to me now. I know I didn't just lose Deathstroke, he is sure to be a pain in the ass later on in life. He said that I made a big mistake Brett, what if he tries to kill me?" Brett sat down next to Hannah and frowned at her words. He doubted Deathstroke would kill her, but still. They did need a plan.

"I will not allow for him to harm you." He said, and poured water on the stained floor. He pushed out some soap from its bottle. Hannah snorted at his words, and started to scrub.

"He will kill you for sure. I am a big girl, I can fight my own battles." She smirked and looked down, her braid falling to her shoulders. Brett sighed and bent down too. Mia looked over the couch's rim and smiled when she saw them, and hopped up from the couch, knocking down Avon's entire popcorn bowl, the hot kernels falling on the boy's lap. He screamed a curse and Mia blushed scarlet and helped him pick up the discarded popcorn pieces. Together, they went to see how the other two were doing. Mia jumped on Hannah's back and smirked.

"So, how did the date go?" She chirped happily, playing with Hannah's red hair. Brett blushed next to her and Avon chuckled.

"It wasn't a date." Brett said, looking down at the concrete floor while he was scrubbing. Soap bubbles started to take shape on the floor beneath him and Avon and Mia smirked. Mia released Hannah and walked up to Brett, crouching down so that she could hear his breathing. She listened for just a second, but it was a futile attempt. The boy had been trained not to show any signs. He was a rock.

"So you kissed?" Mia asked again with an even wider smirk. Hannah and Brett both yelled out in surprise at her statement and Hannah gave Mia a pop against the head. "Fine, fine. But I want to be the aunt." Mia held her hands up in defense and shut her eyes while doing so. Avon, by now, was on the floor rolling with laughter, clutching his sides like it was nobody's business. Brett blushed to a scarlet red and covered half of his face with his hand.

"Oh yeah? So how did it go with you and Avon here alone?" Hannah challenged, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up. Avon stopped laughing immediately and also stood up, as did all the occupants in the room. Avon glared at Hannah.

"Not cool, I give you free coupons for your date and this is how I am being repaid?" Avon turned to Brett and uttered. "What a total bitch move." He stated, and Brett kicked him in his shin. The Zeta-Tubes came back on, and Brandon walked out with a confused expression looking at everybody with wide eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't intend to stay long enough to get in a fight." He stated, and walked right through them. As soon as he did he slipped on the floor and fell down over the wet floor. The room went silent, right before it irrupted into a fit of laughter. Hannah started to wipe tears of laughter from her face, and she helped Brandon up. "What just happened?" He asked, and then he felt the ground with his hand. "Why is the floor wet?" He asked, and Hannah started to calm down to answer his questions.

"We were just cleaning the floor from blood. My question to you, how could you not see it? It's a dark red giant spot on the ground!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. In all honesty, to the colorblind boy, he thought it was grey like the rest of the floor. He wiped water off of his elbows and chuckled at his misfortune.

"I wasn't paying any attention to the floor, I guess. I am tired so- what the hell happened to your face Hannah?" Brandon changed the subject, seeing as though black was forming around her eye for the split second that he paid attention. Hannah covered her face and gave the boy a smile.

"Nothing important, baby boy. Now why did you go hero at an elementary school?" She questioned, raising up an eyebrow in question. "Because it would not be fun to have to hurt you because you went to the… other side." She reasoned. Mia was practically climbing on top of Hannah like a jungle gym, trying to see what was going on. Avon took her off Hannah's back, and instead the girl climbed on his. Avon was close to kicking her off. _But no, Nova would just love that to happen. Wouldn't you, Nova? __**Love is a strong word. I enjoy it full heartedly though, if that counts for anything. **_Avon did a face palm.

"Oh, I was there for my school project. They were planning on killing everybody, and I was a somebody in the everybody, so I killed them first. Not really what you would call vigilante work. Now why does it look like you have been pimp slapped across the face?" Brandon said in a rush of wild hand motions. Avon smirked and pushed Hannah lightly so she would turn to him.

"He was close! The answer we were looking though, however, was being sucker punched." Avon said sarcastically. He started to laugh again, and Brett was about to reach over to smack him for being ignorant. Mia, however, did a fabulous job of smacking him in the back of the head, and then flipping off of his back and unto the stained floor.

"I wasn't sucker punched, more like kneed in the face, kicked in the shin, dragged by the hair, and pulled by the arm. But not sucker punched," Hannah said, turning to Avon while crossing her arms and giving him a death glare. "But I am alright, I mean, we are villains. You get used to it. Plus, it isn't like it hasn't happened before." She explained. Brandon smirked.

"So, I take it your date with Brett didn't go to well, did it?" Hannah smacked him across the head and he chuckled.

"No, baby boy, Deathstroke found a replacement and I quit. Nothing major. And my date with Brett went fantastic when I wasn't worried about you coming back as a hero." She challenged in a sweet voice. Brandon stopped smiling, and Avon was in a fit of laughter all over again.

"WOW! You just got told!" Avon said in delight, obviously happy about the situation. Brett, by now, was silent, completely confused on whether he should say something or not. He decided on the latter, reminding himself of the league of shadows and how he was joining after this team flunked. Brett kept a hand over his mouth just in case.

"Deathstroke did that to you? But I thought he was your mentor?" Brandon asked in shock, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. Hannah waved away with a frown.

"Well, he replaced me, so I quit. Yea, he didn't like that." She stated with a voice that meant she was done talking about the subject. Brett whistled and looked away, scanning the room.

"Hey, where is Rosalynn and Leilani?" He asked, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You mean tweedle dee and tweedle dumb? No idea." She said and stormed out of the room, dropping the sponge that was in her hand onto the floor. A sound of a door being slammed echoed through the base, followed up by snickers from the room across from it. Brett picked up her sponge and put it in the green bowl, before grabbing all of the supplies and leaving, without making eye contact with anybody. Brandon shook his head with a frown, before following up with a leave to his room, Mia trailing back to the couch. Avon looked at the blood stained floor with a frown, and looked at the Zeta-Tube.

"This team is going to flunk." He stated with a frown, before shoving his hands into his pockets and going to the Zeta-Tubes. He typed up a coordination, and with that done, he left the others to their thoughts and sorrows.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Life is neither good or evil, but only a place for good and evil. **_~Marcus Aurelius_

Chase had a hand to his chin at thought, sitting on the couch in the middle of Mount Justice. Siobhan and AJ were sitting next to him, while the others were engaged into a video game. _There was something sketchy about that guy. _He thought, and his head turned to the flare of the Zeta-Tubes. He didn't know who had entered, but the cave seemed at ease, so he didn't worry. A rough voice coughed, and he turned his ear to the speaker. "Team, mission room for debrief in five. Get suited up." The rough voice of Batman stated, and everybody stood up. A few hours ago he had brought his costume, so he was good to go. He stood up, and walked to where all the feet were going.

"Come on the changing rooms are over here," Tomi said, grabbing Chase's hand and pulling him to the male portion of the changing rooms. Chase felt around for a stall and went in and started to change. In two minutes tops he was in his costume, which consisted of a black domino mask, black spandex pants, and a light grey Kevlar top. Not to mention his retractable Bow, and his quiver which was fastened on his hip. He quickly put on his grey combat boots and walked out. "Nice costume." Tomi commented as Chase was putting on his black fingerless gloves. Chase smiled.

"You too." He caught a flash, and a picture of Tomi in his mind. He smiled again, and stood up to his full height, before leaving the room and following Tomi to the mission room.

"What's the sitch?" Phoebe asked, putting her hand up to give a salute to Batman, copying a Kim Possible voice. She smiled at Batman, while the man pulled up some monitors, and a picture of Star City came up. "Cool, never been there." Phoebe said sarcastically, crossing her arms. Hair came on her face and she blew at it. Batman glared at her, and Phoebe nearly shrunk three sizes.

"Your mission is to get Intel from a Lex Corp building stationed there. The Justice League has room to believe that Lex Corp is selling chemicals to the Joker. Deploy now, and this is a recon mission only." Batman said with a sigh at the last part, knowing that somehow the team would get into trouble along the way. Alayna and Elaine smirked at each other, and Siobhan held her head high. Batman left, and the others walked to the bay to board the Bio-Ship. Once safely aboard and buckled in their seats, did Elaine speak.

"So, what do we call you on the field Chase?" She asked, strapping herself into the captain's seat. Chase looked at her, and held a smile on his face. His fingers played with the different tips on the arrows as he replied.

"Just call me Mage." He said, and he put his bow onto his back. He gave the team a weak smile. "So, Tomi is Ignite, Siobhan is Moonix, Elaine is Avenging Angel, Alayna is Knightowl, AJ is Fusion and Phoebe is Echo. Did I get it all right?" Chase asked with a small smile. AJ was swooned. _I love the way he said my name!_ She practically fangirled. Nobody noticed the way that Tomi sat, teeth clenched and arms crossed over his chest. He started liking the boy a lot less.

"Oh yes!" AJ replied, clapping her hands together with a smile. The rest of the team, saved Chase, rolled their eyes with noticeable smiles. Besides Tomi, who clenched his teeth enough for his jaw to hurt. _What is so special about Chase anyways? Sure he is tall, blonde and broad shouldered with an excellent build but- _Tomi thought. Sometimes Tomi wished that Chase wasn't here, maybe then he would actually have a chance with AJ. All of a sudden, Elaine pulled the Bio-Ship over. She turned to the group with a frown.

"Okay, we are here guys. Remember what Batman said, this is a recon mission only, don't attract attention to yourselves okay?" Elaine said. She unstrapped herself and walked to the doors. "Tomi, you are with AJ and Chase, Siobhan you are with Alayna, and Phoebe you are with me. Let's go." And with that said, Elaine turned the Bio-Ship invisible and all occupants left.

Siobhan looked over at Alayna and Alayna turned over at the roof and looked down it. Alayna gave Siobhan a smirk, before jumping off the side off the ten story building. Siobhan looked below, and about three stories down, Alayna was gripping the edge of a veranda sticking out. Siobhan took a deep breath, and jumped over the edge too. Wind flowed through her hair, and she felt her fingers grasp the end of a flagpole. She released, and landed with a crouch next to Alayna. "Nice!" Alayna whispered, and offered a high five to Siobhan. Siobhan politely denied.

"Okay, so we need to meet the others at the break room, correct?" Siobhan whispered to Alayna, scanning the room for anybody there. Nobody was, and she crept to the door. Alayna was trailing behind her, before she put a hand out to stop Siobhan from opening the door. The two girls met gazes, and Siobhan nodded at the unspoken conversation. Alayna pushed her back slightly, before opening the door slowly. From down the hall, two guards were passing, their backs turned towards the door. Alayna crept out and closed the door, crouching to the two guards who were marching in one place. Quickly but efficiently, she grabbed both of their craniums and smashed them together, and they both went limp. One by one Alayna dragged them to the door where Siobhan was inside waiting for the go. She opened it and peered inside, and Siobhan dropped a little ball back on a stand.

"Really, Moon?" Alayna asked with glee, before pulling the two guards into the room. Siobhan shrugged her shoulders and placed the ball on the stand like it was previously before. She looked at the bad guys, and pulled a rope from her pocket. She passed it to Alayna who took it gratefully, before putting the two grown men back to back in a sitting position.

"Want me to tie them while you hold them together?" Siobhan asked politely, bending down and sitting on her knees. She looked at Alayna.

"Actually, just the opposite. You hold them while I tie them together." Alayna said in what the others referred to as her 'Batman' voice. Siobhan grabbed both of the men by their shoulders and held them together, while Alayna stood up and walked circles around them. She smiled at Siobhan and giggled. "This is fun." She started to skip and Siobhan rolled her eyes at her teammate's childness. Alayna gripped the rope harder and pulled, and Siobhan was pulled away and hit the end of the men. She turned with a glare, but Alayna was already tying them together.

"Should we get going, Knightowl?" Siobhan asked to Alayna and her partner smirked.

Meanwhile, Chase, AJ, and Tomi were in a vent and going down the center of the basement, and Tomi was leading the way. "Guys, should we be taking a left or right?" Tomi asked when he got to an intersection between two openings, craning his head behind himself so he could see the others in the pale light seeping through the cracks.

"Go left," Chase stated, after closing his eyes and reopening them again. Tomi flinched slightly and went left, after seeing AJ's face of complete aw. From deep down in the pit of his stomach, Tomi felt he might actually go into depression based on this girl. He frowned and continued going, craning his neck sometimes to see what was happening behind him. He sighed. He felt his body go forward and the sensation of falling.

"Don't crawl another step guys, there is a down verge coming out. Feel around and grab the rim and let yourself down." Tomi called up, before moving out of the way for Chase to come down. Chase grabbed the rim and came flawlessly down. From above, AJ was smiling to herself, and she also grabbed the rim. Chase moved out of the way, and AJ came down too, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She smiled, and Tomi knew it was directed to him, because Chase was looking forward. Tomi gave her a small side smile, and looked forward again to lead the way. _Damnit why does she have to make me feel this way? She is just a teammate. _But the chastising in his head didn't stop his heart over beating. He felt himself go hot. _NO! COOL THE HELL DOWN! _The last thing anybody wanted was for him to turn into a great ball of fire and burn both AJ and Chase.

Finally, the got to the end of the vent, and a crate formed at the bottom. With ease from his super strength, Tomi lifted it up and flung it down into the basement floor. Nobody was around, and the faint glow of a light was on. Tomi fell down and landed in a crouch. He looked back up to see Chase take a deep breath. "How far do you think the vent is from the floor?" Chase asked Tomi. He never looked down at the floor, and held a vacant look in his eye. Tomi scanned the area.

"Uh, I would say about six and a half feet_."_ Tomi stated, and moved out the way for Chase, who grabbed an arrow from his hip quiver and notch it on his bow. He flung it at the ground and it exploded, and foam covered a portion of the floor. Chase slid down, and moved out of the way for AJ. "Just come on down, Fusion, the foam is harmless." AJ plugged her nose over dramatically, before sliding down the vent like a slide and landing right in the middle of the foam.

"To get rid of the foam, there needs to either be water present or extreme heat," Chase noted, before pulling our another arrow. Tomi smirked and looked at AJ. He held a hand out.

"I got this." Just as his eyes started to glow, AJ put a hand on his chest and shoulder. He stopped the heating process and looked down at her face. She shook it.

"Don't go up in flames, Ignite, you will activate the fire sprinklers. Just let Mage shoot a water arrow at it." Tomi frowned, and nearly gagged. He could do the job just as good as Chase! But he said nothing, but grit his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. Chase aimed an arrow at the foam, after kicking around for the ending of it. The arrow shot the end, and the foam started to disappear. Mage grabbed the discarded arrow tip and broke it in half before putting it back in his quiver.

"We are free to continue our journey." Chase said, and AJ giggled. She put her hand up and coughed.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the little foam thing that caught me." AJ said in her thanks. Chase nodded.

"Anytime," Chase said. AJ swooned, and Tomi felt his heart shatter for another time that day. He held himself as if he would break if he didn't. AJ skipped and stood next to Chase, both walking in sync.

Phoebe and Elaine were now sitting in the lab of the Lex Corp building, Elaine sitting in a chair on the far right, the lights turned off and the door closed. Elaine was typing quickly, and Phoebe was sitting on the desk by her. Elaine was trying to get into the computer, but was failing. She groaned and smashed on the keyboard. "Damnit why can't I get into this system?" Elaine growled. Phoebe threw her hair over her shoulder and jumped up.

"I know how to do it! Move!" Phoebe commanded, and pushed Elaine's chair away. She stuck her tongue out, and hit a letter. She paused for a moment and continued scanning the keys. She pressed another button and started scanning again. Elaine threw her hands in the air angrily.

"We will never get this done! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Elaine hissed. She tried pushing the other out of the way, but Phoebe struggled to stay on the keyboard. "Seriously, move Echo, NOW!" Elaine stated. Phoebe started to press random buttons on the key pad, and Elaine slammed down on her hands, accidently pressing enter. The screen popped up, and Elaine let out a nervous giggle. "Huh, I'm in!" She stated, and Phoebe crossed her arms and nodded.

"Like a Chewbacca." She stated, with her eyes half closed. Elaine rolled her eyes, and started going through the files, plugging in a flash drive on the computer. The screen went blank, and the files were transported. Elaine held the flash drive up, after pulling it out.

"Ask the others if they got the information from their separate parts already." Elaine ordered Phoebe. Phoebe nodded, and pressed a hand towards her ear. The comm link buzzed, and Elaine heard Phoebe's voice begin both in person and on the technological hard piece.

"This is Mama Kernel to her popping Popcorn, how is the microwave heat?" Phoebe asked. Elaine's eye twitched.

_"Popping Popcorn four answers a positive on the microwave heat." _Alayna's voice rang through Elaine's ear. Elaine smiled a little. For the first time in quite some time their mission was going to plan. Elaine was willing to do a fist bump to anybody right about now.

"_Positive over here, the Kernel was popping." _Tomi answered.

* * *

**With the Villains**

**Excellence is an art won by training and habituation. We do not act rightly because we have virtue or excellence, but we rather have those because we have acted rightly. We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit. **_ ~Aristotle_

Mia walked out into the living area, even though it was five in the morning. She had a sudden yearning to drink some tea. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a mug. All of a sudden the Zeta-Tubes flared up. Of course, Mia tensed up, knowing that everyone was sleeping in their rooms. She gently put the mug down, and crouched to half of her height. She grabbed the nearest weapon, which just happened to be a spatula. She held her breath. _Well, if I die here, at least the others are in the back. _Mia held the spatula at shoulder level and walked out. She yelled nearly too silently, and smacked the intruder with a spatula. Mia hadn't noticed that the intruder was huge, with a stocky build. It was also then that she realized that the man had full body armor am, and a mask.

"Oh shit." She murmured. The man grabbed her and held her up and brought her to the wall. She choked on spit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Brandon had crept out of his room, holding onto a wooden baseball bat. Behind him, Hannah and Brett stood, Brett holding to her mouth. Brandon came up behind the man, who was murmuring to Mia in an incoherent voice. Brandon swung the bat at the back of the man's neck, and the wooden bat broke in half. The man turned to him.

"Deathstroke." Hannah growled. Deathstroke laughed, and dropped Mia to the floor. He turned, and wiped wood shavens off of his shoulder.

"I'm glad I could make it. Welcome to training, I am now all of your mentors." Deathstroke said, and from under his split mask, you could tell the man was smirking. Hannah growled.

"Drop dead, fat head." She said, and took her slipper off and threw it at him. She spun on her heels. "And I did not need to wake up for this. Goodnight." Hannah stated in a bitter tone. Deathstroke took a throwing knife from his utility belt, and Mia, Brandon and Brett had wide eyes. He threw it quickly towards Hannah, and Brett outstretched his hand and grabbed it at the last second, just as Hannah reached out to grab it too. Hannah gasped when Brett burnt the knife, and it melt, as did her wrist. Hannah cried in pain, and brought her hand back.

"HANNAH!" Everybody, save Deathstroke, yelled out. Brett grabbed Hannah by the waist, just as Hannah grabbed her wrist. Brett's eyes glowed red, with specks of black. Brandon bolted out of the room, throwing the broken end of the baseball bat at Deathstroke. Deathstroke reached out to grab him, but Mia screamed, and turned the attention on her. All of a sudden, Leilani, Avon and Rosalynn walked out, their pajamas still on. Leilani rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Leilani asked in a near growl. She turned her attention to Hannah and Brett and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh wow. HE burnt your wrist off?!" She asked. Avon looked up, suddenly extremely awake. His face twisted into anger. From the other room, you heard a shout.

"WHATEVER YOU DO HANNAH DO NOT RUB YOUR WRIST! YOU WILL MAKE IT WORSE!" Brandon yelled, and Hannah released the pressure on her wrist. Brett closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Hannah. I didn't know you would try to catch it too. I just figured- I just got so upset- I am so sorry!" Brett babbled. Mia had ran to get a bag of ice, and she came back and handed it to Brett. Brett grabbed it in a rush, and quickly put it on the burn. Deathstroke chuckled, and they all turned to him.

"I see Hannah that you found a boyfriend. Shame, I never really thought that you would be one for love. Meet me in the training room in ten minutes, all of you." Then with a sweep, he pushed past everybody. Hannah grabbed his forearm when he walked past her. He looked down at her.

"I'll meet you in hell you son of a bitch." She sneered. Brandon walked back out, his hands full of supplies. He staggered, and put all the supplies on the couch. Hannah walked over, Brett's arms still around her waist as a guide. Hannah blushed, and Brett quickly let go.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, queen of the bitches over here got burnt by her boyfriend?" Leilani asked, holding her arms up. Brett, in what seemed like only one stride, came over and held her up in the air.

"Listen here, I am not in the mood for ignorance, it is about five thirty in the morning, why don't you make yourself useful and start to pick up." He growled. Leilani dropped to the floor in a crouch. She glared at him for a moment, before her eyes swept to Hannah. For just a second, and a second only, she actually felt bad. She bent over and grabbed a discarded baseball bat piece.

"I am not even going to ask why there is a broken baseball bat on the floor." Leilani said in disgust, before leaving the room to get a trash bag to put all the discarded pieces in. Rosalyn took over picking up the pieces while her friend left.

"He just came in and attacked you guys?" Rosalyn asked, aw in her voice as well did it show in her eyes. "Deathstroke doesn't carry a baseball bat, does he?" She asked. Mia chuckled when Rosalyn picked up the spatula. "Or a spatula?"

"He might as well, wouldn't make him any better though." Hannah growled, while Brandon and Brett were tending her wrist. Hannah sat on the couch, and Brett quickly put her hair up so as she tried to examine her own burns, it wouldn't get in it. Brandon was balancing himself on one knee, and he opened a bottle of Aloe Vera. He dapped it on a strip of gauze, before rapping it around the least burnt of her wrist. Avon walked up from behind, and looked at Hannah's wrist.

"Will she be alright?" He asked. Without looking up, Brandon replied.

"She should. First degree burn on the top, and a mild second degree where his hand was grabbing her. Strips of melted metal got into her skin though, which could cause a little infection. However- Damnit, I could have sworn I brought it with me." Brandon looked behind him, and picked up a bottle of Peroxide. Hannah flinched.

"Could we not do that? Anything less- painful?" Hannah asked, cringing. Avon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not scared are we, Fighter?" Avon asked, using the nick name he had given her on the first day they had meant. Brett went and sat next to Hannah, and took her uninjured arm.

"I am so sorry, Deathstroke just surprised me and it flared up without my control when I grabbed his knife coming at you." Brett stated, trying to explain himself. Mia came and sat criss cross on the floor near them, and she held Hannah's discarded bag of ice. When the burn was done being wrapped up, Mia handed her back the ice with a small smile. Hannah craned her neck to see that Rosalyn and Leilani had left, the floor spot clean. Brett put a hand on his thigh and helped himself up. He turned to the others with a frown. "Come on guys, we better get ready, or who knows what Deathstroke will attempt now." He stated, he looked down at Hannah's wrist when she stood up next to him. She saw his angle of vision.

"I'm okay Brett, but can we please go back to hazel eyes, you are really creeping me out." Hannah pointed out that his eyes were still red in anger. With an even bigger frown, his eyes slowly but surely returned back to normal. She smiled at him. "And plus, remember, I am a big girl now. You didn't need to grab the knife for me. I heard it coming." She smirked. Mia rolled her eyes behind them and turned to Avon.

"They need to hurry up and kiss already," Mia commented, and Avon chuckled. He pushed her with his shoulder lightly with a small smile.

"Tell me about it." He stated.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain: either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow. **_~Friedrich Nietzsche_

_So I was a replacement all this time for his original protégé. _Luna thought in anger. She was never important to him, or to anybody at all. She was never able to have feelings, apparently. Every time she felt important, life threw a curveball at her. How pitiful she was to believe that Deathstroke cared to even love her. He just picked her up off the street like a lost puppy. _I am a lost puppy. _She stated. Luna was curled up on her bed in Deathstroke's lair. _Even what I thought was mine, it was never mine. Even the bed I rest on was occupied by a different person. _Luna sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She turned her body and rolled out of the bed and unto the cold concrete floor. She walked to the door and opened it, going outside. Deathstroke left some time ago, and she turned to the only clock in the Godforsaken place. Ten in the morning. Luna walked out of the lair in her pajamas.

"Everything I thought I knew, I didn't know. I don't know anything, I am so confused." Luna confessed out loud, taking a walk into the real world. She shivered in the cool autumn breeze, realizing that she didn't bring a coat. _Maybe I should just turn myself in, get this over with. When I am in federal prison for the rest of my life, Deathstroke can't get to me. _Luna crossed her arms. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Luna looked down at her feet, without even thinking about it before, she had her shoes on. _Well, let's get going then, shall we?_ Luna crossed the busy street, and started making her three block trip to the police station.

It was nice outside, unlike any other day that was in Gotham. The sun was warm and was shining, and it seemed that no crime was taking place at the moment. Actually, it seemed like the day was perfect. Luna pushed herself further, passing by a mother and her walking son. It was good that she was going to turn herself in for all the murders she did, she probably just saved that little boy. She smiled a small smile, and continued her walk. She looked up at the cloudless sky. Luna turned in the street to cross it to the other side. Only a few more minutes to go. A car ran by on the street, and the couple inside were smiling. Her comm buzzed in her ear, and Luna pressed listen. She could pretend she was on- what were they called? Deathstroke was on the other end.

_"I am pleased to see you are up. What are you doing out of the lair, I didn't authorize anything." _Deathstroke asked. Luna could see the police station, and she sucked in a breath. Could she really do it now? Could she really explain to Deathstroke that she was turning herself in, that she couldn't take it anymore? She sighed.

"I just went for a walk. Clear my head. I'm heading back now, my apologies." Luna stated. With one last glance towards the station, she spun around and made her walk back. She was so close, she was too close. Luna crossed her fingers together. _I hope they find me crazy and profile me. Maybe they can tell me more about me. _She hoped they caught her in the act. Deathstroke chuckled on the other end.

_"No need for apologies, Child. Just let me finish my duties up and when I come back I will assign you a mission." _The other line went dead and Luna sighed. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. _I even look like the other girl Deathstroke tried to replace. I don't even have my own identity._

* * *

**With the Villains**

**Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned. **_~Buddha_

Avon changed into a pair of gym clothes, the ones he usually wears for running, and walks out of his room. He already numbed his brain with an excessive amount of Advil. It wasn't enough to kill him, of course, but it was enough to keep Nova quiet for some time. He walked into training room to see that everybody was waiting on him. "Sorry," he mumbled. Deathstroke stood in front of everybody, pacing back and forth.

"I will not lie to you, training will be intense, and by the end of the day you will hurt. It is my duty." Deathstroke stocked off to the side, and pulled open one of his bags. He pulled out suction cup arrows, and a few bows. He threw a bow at Hannah, who had her arms crossed and was looking away. With ease she caught it in her uninjured hand. Deathstroke chuckled. "You may hate me Hannah, but you do appreciate the training I put you by." He threw bows at everybody, and everybody caught them. Avon burned some of his by accident, thinking that the bow was meant to do harm. Rosalyn put her hand up.

"Listen, I don't know who told you what weapons we use, but none of us use arrows." She stated. Quickly, Deathstroke picked up his own bow and arrow and shot it at Rosalyn, and the suction cup stuck right on her forehead. Rosalyn gasped, and took it off of her head.

"See, stupid Child, do not question me. We do things my way, or we do things how I want to do." Deathstroke said in a warning tone. Avon could tell by the way he said it that when Deathstroke said 'how he wants to do it' meant even more pain. Rosalyn dropped the arrow at her feet. "Pick it up." Deathstroke said, and Rosalyn bent over with an eye roll. As she went down, Deathstroke kicked her in the shoulder roughly. Deathstroke then picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Klarion taught you nothing." Rosalyn fell to the ground, and Leilani looked down at her feet. She smirked.

"So, what's the first thing on the agenda?" She asked. Deathstroke chuckled.

"Hannah, if you may." He held out his hand, but Hannah did not take it. She ignored him, looking at the wall. "Fine, if you wish to be like that. You." Deathstroke pointed at Avon, and Avon thought he might shit his pants in fright. Avon stepped up, but if he spoke he knew his voice would crack. "Put this blind fold on, and the others will shoot you from across the room. Everyone will have the chance to shoot." He added, when he saw that Leilani rose her hand slightly. If there was a chance to shoot Hannah, well the girl would want to take the opportunity. Leilani put her hand down with a smile. Avon took the blind fold and sighed, before he tied it over his eyes. Deathstroke led him across the room.

"So I dodge, right?" Avon asked. Deathstroke patted his back.

"Of course. Don't get hit too much. Begin, you all have twenty arrows." Deathstroke moved out of the way. At first, most of the team were hesitating, besides Leilani and Rosalyn, who were both shooting like a mad men. Leilani shot the first shot, and it hit Avon in the shoulder. Avon hissed, it still hurt even if it wasn't a real arrow. Rosalyn aimed.

"Twinkle twinkle little shot, I wonder where you'll make your mark." Rosalyn sang in a cheery tone. She shot it and Avon moved right into it, and it hit him on the arm. "Aha!" She said in glee. Hannah, Brandon and Brett all aimed at the same time, and all of them hit Avon in the face. Hannah high fived them both. "Well, damn. Ain't that a stinka?" She said in a bitter tone. Leilani aimed with a determined face, and shot another arrow. However, Avon burnt it to a crisp before it even got to him. Leilani stuttered for a moment.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She screamed, and turned to Deathstroke who was standing behind them. "Is he even allowed to do that?" She asked in pure anger. Deathstroke shrugged.

"I'll allow it, I didn't make a rule against it." Deathstroke stated. Leilani turned with a pout to stare at Avon who smirked. Hannah looked at Leilani with a smirk, before taking an arrow and shooting it. Like before, Avon burnt it before it came to him. Leilani smiled piquantly.

"Guess you aren't so perfect, are you?" She said with a smile. Rosalyn smirked from next to her and both of the girls high fived. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, please. I am fabulous." Hannah then grabbed two arrows, and shot it at the same time. Avon only detected one of them, and burnt it, the other one however smacked him in the forehead. Avon scowled and pulled it off.

"Damn you Hannah!" He said in anger. Brett shot an arrow as he talked, and it went in his mouth.

"Suck it, Avon." Brett joked. Avon turned to him and took off his blind fold. His eyes glowed red, and he picked up his own arrow and threw it Brett. It hit Brett in the face. "Nice Avon. Really funny." Brett said sarcastically. Avon's eyes returned back to normal, and he chuckled.

"I know, right?" He said in a cocky tone. Deathstroke came off the wall and walked next to Avon.

"Good job, next time do not remove the blind fold." Avon walked back to the group, and grabbed a bow and twenty arrows. "Hannah, you are up." Deathstroke made a move to grab Hannah's bow and arrows, but the girl took a quick shot at him. She smirked, but an oops escaped her mouth. Before the arrow hit him, however, Deathstroke grabbed the arrow midair and broke it in half by crushing it. Deathstroke chuckled lightly. "Stupid girl. I was suspecting that." Hannah grumbled and walked up to take the blind fold and put it on. She put it around her eyes just as Avon did. Deathstroke told them to begin. The first shot went as soon as he said so, and Hannah was shot at the throat area. She ducked it.

"Try harder next time Leilani." She smirked. Another few shots, and Leilani grabbed her last arrow. She turned it and shot it at Hannah, and it hit her burnt wrist.

"I did." Leilani smirked. Just as she did that, Hannah let out a low moan, and made a grab for her wrist. Brett, Brandon, Mia and Avon walked in front of her, their bows loaded. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean to hit her injured hand." Leilani said, and she held her hands up in her defense. Mia leaned in to look at her. She leaned back.

"Filthy liar. You meant to hurt her!" Mia shot an arrow at Leilani and it hit the girl. "You meant to cause her harm!" She said with another shot. Leilani started backing up. Rosalyn stepped forward, and Mia turned to her and aimed the bow at her. "I swear to God, if I shoot I'll aim to shoot your eyes out." She threatened to Rosalyn. Rosalyn took a step back, and Leilani made a grab for Mia's bow. Avon aimed his arrow and shot the girl.

"Just apologize, Leilani." Avon said with a glare. Seeing no other option, Leilani sighed.

"Fine. I am so sorry Hannah." Leilani stated in a flat and emotionless voice. Mia took a step towards her.

"You could be a little more sincere when saying it, couldn't you?" Mia asked. Deathstroke held his hands up.

"Enough, training is done for the day, you are all dismissed."

**Unknown Location**

**Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean. **_~Maya Angelou_

All around the room, the occupants were discussing. "So, she abandoned you and showed you disrespect?" The main voice asked. Another one answered back in a grumble, and it took a negative course. "That won't do. What should we do about it?" The voice chuckled in evil.

"The worst possible, kill her."

* * *

**Okay guys, thank you for reading this as always, and pm me what you think will happen next. Any ideas? Any conversations you want to happen? Let me know! I know this chapter was much more about the villains, but hey, trust me soon enough you will understand. Shoot me a review and goodbye! :D**


	8. Your not the worst on the team

**Hi guys, your author here. I am back with another update. WARNING! I am so sorry this is late, I am in North Caroline right now for a wedding, but I brought my laptop. So I decided before I go that you all deserved another update. This chapter has a lot of back stories and all. So after walking six miles, a sprained ankle, falling and body slamming into the ground four times, wearing a dress and dealing with my older sister's boyfriend, I bring you this!**

* * *

**With the villains**

**When virtue is lost, benevolence appears, when benevolence is lost right conduct appears, when right conduct is lost, expedience appears. Expediency is the mere shadow of right and truth; it is the beginning of disorder. **_~Lao Tzu_

Avon sat on the kitchen's countertops, his legs crossed and mug in hands. He stared down into his coffee, and sighed. _What has life come out too? What has Nova really made me do? _Avon sat silently, and for once hoping that Nova would answer his unknown questions. Nothing happened, and Avon had half the mind to think that maybe the demon wasn't answering on purpose. That he felt his longing. Yet the idea seemed foreign, silly maybe. Would Nova really resort to acting like a child? Avon took a sip of his beverage, and slid off the counter. For a while, he tried avoiding Hannah. Nova _liked _Hannah. But he just wanted somebody to talk too, and maybe Hannah would be nice enough to listen to his sob story. He put his coffee down on the counter and walked out quietly. As he reached the rooms, he stopped. He couldn't do _that. _It would be a joy ride for Nova. At that moment, Leilani came out of her door, and came out into the hallway. Avon couldn't help but feel trapped. She turned and looked at him, concern in her brown eyes.

"Hey, Avon, everything alright. You look kind of scared." Leilani commented. Avon bit his lip, should he even say anything. Her training came in handy for that lone second, and she walked forward to Avon. "What's wrong?" _Nova wouldn't like if I talked to Leilani, he wouldn't care. __**But do you really want to drag her in on your life?**_Finally, Nova answered, but it wasn't for his question. He shook his head at the delusion, and came back in reality. Leilani wasn't his favorite person on the team, but it could work. Granted, he would rather talk to Mia, her power with emotions always making him feel better, but Mia was out of the base. Avon battled between his thoughts of telling Leilani, or maybe even his school friend Mandy. _But if I tell Leilani, I wouldn't be judged as much. _

"It's kind of private, Leilani." Avon stated, politely. Leilani frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head, and grabbed Avon by the collar of his shirt. He wouldn't lie, it frightened him. He was sure Leilani would kill him right then and there. But what she did surprised him, she pulled him into the vacant living room and sat him on the couch. She sat next to him, and waited patiently. The quiet irked him. "You really want to listen to my dull life?" He asked, breaking the awkwardness. Leilani leaned back on the arm rest, and put her feet on Avon's lap.

"I have time to kill." She stated resting her head against her hand. Avon looked down at her grey converse and sighed.

"You asked for it, but don't freak out." Avon said in a warning tone. Leilani's reaction was to yawn. She put her hands behind her back and stared at Avon.

"When have you seen me freak out?" That was true. Avon never seen her freak out with anything, not even when Nova made him rip apart that young girl in front of his entire team. _And plus, it's too late to late to turn back now. She already knows something is wrong, and I would rather talk to her then blow it with Mandy. _Avon nodded and paused. He needed to think how he was going to word it properly.

"There's no great way to explain it, but I'll explain it the way Nova told me." He paused, thinking that Leilani would ask who Nova was, or why he didn't remember. She didn't, and just stared straight at him. Avon continued. "My father, he praised this sort of demon. Alec, if you will. Well, when I was young, my father kind of sacrificed me to Alec, and gave me to him. The only part I truly remember was that, and the rest was fuzzy and black, and really held no effect. When my father sacrificed me to the demon, he took control of my body." He paused, ready to word the next sentence. "He made _me _kill everybody in the room, even my own father. He never left me, and is still this irking voice in the back of my head, but sometimes, he comes out and _I _become the voice. He takes total control of me and my actions, and I never have a say. It's kind of like I am watching my own life in a weirdly made movie." He let it sink in for a minute. Her reaction almost seemed uninterested. She leaned forward.

"You know, I like the name Nova better than Avon." And with that said, she flipped her legs off the side of the couch, planted them on the floor and stood up. She craned her neck to him. "And plus, everyone that chooses this life, all have some form of a sob story." Avon blinked a few times and stood up too.

"Right. But Leilani?" He asked as Leilani turned to leave him alone so she could hang out with Rosalyn again. Leilani sighed and glanced at him. "Thanks for listening, I really wanted to explain my actions to somebody. To let someone know I'm not in control." Leilani crossed her arms over her blue plaid shirt, and leaned on one leg.

"You really think you need to explain your actions? You aren't the worst on the team. You should ask yourself this, who on the team is like you. Trust me, you'll be surprised." She left the room, putting a hand on the wall corner to where the exit is. "And your welcome." Avon watched her leaving figure, and wondered. What exactly was she hiding herself?

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**I tend to stay up late, not because I'm partying but because it's the only time of the day when I'm alone and don't have to be performing. **_~Jim Carrey_

AJ walked out of the kitchen, a cake her in hands. Her apron was dirty of flour that was tossed around, and her face was covered in icing. She vowed to never back again when the team was around and wanted to help her. It was a sweet action, but in the end she had to kick out everyone out. It seemed that Phoebe wanted to start a food fight, and that was the end of the conversation. AJ put the cake on the table and sighed, slipping into a chair. She put a hand on her forehead. _Since when did I get so restless? _AJ glanced at the ticking clock behind her. She put a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn, before getting up and getting plates, forks and a napkins. In the end she picked up a sharp knife to cut the cake. As she was walking back, she bumped into somebody and she fell to the floor. All the items flew out of her hands and she gasped, expecting a loud commotion. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her left eye and scanned. In front of her, Tomi stood.

"You know, most people walk around with a knife pointed at the ground." He said. AJ glanced at the floor, noticing nothing fell. In Tomi's hands, there was everything, even a knife pointed at the floor. The plates were stacked on one another, the forks on top. The napkins were caught in his other hand. HE put the items on the table and put a hand out for AJ to grab. She did, and gave him an awed look.

"That was an amazing catch. I mean, I probably could have been paying more attention but…" She trailed off, and the both of them realized that they were in each other's' arms. AJ laughed nervously, before separating herself. "You want to get the team for the celebration cake?" She asked Tomi, her back turned to him. She was afraid if she turned around that her face would literally be as red as a tomato. Tomi sighed.

"Yea, of course. What type of cake is it though?" He asked. AJ smirked. She always did love it when somebody asked about her baking and or cooking. Her blush forgotten, she turned around and leaned against the table.

"It's a red velvet cake with chocolate filling and vanilla icing, topped with strawberries and pieces of Oreo cookie." She said with a giant smile. She turned back around to set the plates and cut the cake. She felt Tomi's presence still in the room, but she didn't want to say anything more. Lately, he has been acting quite strange around her, and it made her worry. Tomi left a few seconds later, and AJ breathed out. No later than three minutes everybody came back in, and sat at the table. Phoebe licked her lips and reached for the cake. AJ smacked her hand and laughed.

"Stop it Wolverine, save some for the rest of us, will you?" AJ stated. She passed around the pieces of cake, and some thanked her. AJ's eyes flickered to Chase, who sat on the completely other end of the table. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face, and blocked her eyes from the outside. The way he never stares at anything, or the way he feels around for objects. _It was weird. _AJ looked down at her untouched cake and put her fork in it, she bit it. Soft murmurs went around the table, and she guessed her teammates had a taste also of her cake. Elaine raised her fork.

"I dug this-our victory cake!" She stated, cake in mouth. Everyone around cheered, and kept digging into their cake. Suddenly, very suddenly, Chase stood up, his chair screeching before it fell to the floor. The team all glanced up surprised. For a second nobody moved, not before Chase closed his eyes. He opened them quickly, and shock was evident on his face.

"We grabbed a decoy, the real thing wasn't there. It's been with Lex Luthor the entire time." He said. It was silent until Phoebe raised her hand, pieces of cake still in her mouth. She gulped and took a sigh, placing her fork on the plate, making a chink sound.

"So no cake?" She asked. Elaine, being the closest to the girl, smacked her in the back of her head for being the way she was. Elaine couldn't really blame Phoebe for acting like herself, but still. First coming up with the team as popcorn pieces and now responding negatively at bad news that made their mission flunk.

"It means our mission was a fake. We have to tell Batman." Elaine stated to Phoebe with a glare. She stood up and left the room, followed by everybody else. The cake was forgotten, left on the table like it meant absolutely nothing. Elaine pressed her comm link in her ear, and it buzzed letting her know that somebody was on the other side. "We have a problem." She said with authority in her voice as she led the way to the training room.

* * *

**With the villains**

**Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything. **_~Muhammad Ali _

"Okay, your turn." Hannah said to Brandon, playing with her red hair that was let down and touching the floor. Both were in Hannah's room, laying with their heads off the bed and staring at the door. They had been here for a few hours now, going back and forth in a question game that they were heated so much by. After finding out that a few things about each other, just for instance Hannah's love for cereal at midnight or Brandon's fright of birds, they found out a lot of weird things.

"Favorite television show?" Brandon asked, continuing the game. Hannah pumped her fist into the air, and made a choking sound. She sat up straight quickly, her hair flying everywhere. She glanced down at Brandon and coughed over dramatically.

"I did not mean to nearly die right there." She exclaimed with a little chuckle. She choked again before clearing her throat. "But its Supernatural! That show gives me so many amazing feels." She rested her head on the correct way of the bed on top of her pillow, instead of laying sideways. She put her legs on top of Brandon's shins as he kept their original stance. She glanced out her window and into the starry night, and hand on her chin. "Okay, so favorite color?" Brandon looked up at Hannah.

"That's not really a fair question Hannah. I'm partially colorblind, the only color I can see is green. Technically, my favorite color could be green, but after a while you just get so sick of it." He said, playing with his fingers. Hannah looked down at him.

"Is that why you slipped in the water the other day, because you couldn't see it?" Hannah questioned, and Brandon nodded. Hannah quickly thought differently, "How are you partially color blind?" She asked in shock, and picked up one of her many stuffed animals and squeezed it to death. Brandon shook his head and made a ticking sound.

"Ah ah ah, that's not fair. You asked two questions in a row, Missy. My turn!" He jabbed a finger at himself, and Hannah smiled while rolling her big brown eyes. "Okay, Miss Roberts, what was the first gun you trained under?" He asked. Hannah thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure of the exact type, but I believe it was a pistol. I'm pretty sure it was a pistol…" She trailed on, not exactly sure.

"A pistol, shouldn't you have started out with a hand gun? Did Deathstroke teach you how to shoot?" Brandon asked. Hannah imitated him when she asked double the questions. She waved her finger.

"Triple questions are against the rules, mama spank. You just asked a question, so I get to go again." She said with a smirk. Brandon shook his head with a smile. "Okay, so you are the Riddler's 'sidekick' but you don't leave riddles and you use a Sniper. Where did that happen to come to play?" She asked with curiosity. Brandon tapped his chin in thought.

"I used to, when I was younger anyways. But I really grew too old just to leave puzzles around with pictures and all that shit. It got to the point where I thought I would go insane. Since I didn't want to leave riddles, and I only wear one question mark on my costume, Eddie gave me a Sniper Rifle. I'm always used as a riddle of a _Marks_man." He chuckled. "But he seems to still think I should leave riddles." Hannah listened with a confused look. "That's probably why he gave up on me too."

"You are so weird, I have never even heard of anything like that. At least I acted like my former mentor." Hannah pointed out. "But it's your turn to ask a question." She said with a sigh, thinking about what he would ask next. She put her stuffed animal to the side.

"Where are your parents? Obviously Deathstroke isn't your dad." Brandon pointed out. It got silent, and Brandon pushed himself up to look at Hannah. She had tears in her eyes, and was wiping at them. He instantly regretted asking the question. Hannah turned away from him, and looked into her lap in shame. She glared in no particular way at the ground, tears leaking.

"When I was fourteen they walked out on me and my life. I guess I wasn't ever a priority to them. Besides, Deathstroke looked after me and I did become a straight A student afterward. I guess I didn't care either." She stopped talking and looked away, slightly ashamed that after all these years she still cried whenever her parents were mentioned. "But why do I even care anymore, it happened years ago?" Her voice barely came out but as a whisper. She hugged her legs close to her chest, and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Four years doesn't change feelings Hannah. You were betrayed, but I'm sorry for asking." Brandon stated with a frown. Hannah wiped her eyes once again. "But I call tell you that they missed the chance to see you grow into a wonderful person." Hannah smiled, and grabbed Brandon. He let out a soft squeak and she hugged him tightly, tears still coming from her eyes.

"You know, I bet they did. Man, I wonder what they would say if they saw me now." Hannah pondered, thinking of ideas that could mean anything to her whatsoever that wasn't horrible.

"Probably 'HOLY SHIT!'" Hannah snorted, and erupted into laughter. From the other side of the door, a knock was heard. Because Hannah couldn't control her laughter, Brandon got up and opened the door. Mia stood there, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything okay, I heard you yell." Mia looked over Brandon's shoulder and glanced at Hannah. Brandon followed her gaze, just in time to see Hannah roll out of bed in laughter. He turned back to Mia with a cocky smile. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He opened the door for Mia to walk in, and when she did he closed the door behind her. "So what are you guys doing?" Mia asked in her high voice octave, while sitting down on Hannah's bed. Hannah stood up and straightened herself out, still wheezing. Hannah sat on the edge of her bed with a small smile.

"We are playing the question game. Somebody asks you a question, and you answer them. Then you ask one and the other person answers." Hannah explained, laying down again, wiping at her face and still chuckling slightly. Mia nodded her head with understanding. "You can play if you want, it's my turn to ask a question though." Mia agreed quickly with a huge smile.

"Okay, this question is to you Mia. Why did you become a villain? You seem so sweet and innocent." Hannah asked, now playing with Mia's shoelaces. Mia giggled, and stared up at the ceiling, flopping down on the bed on her back. She craned her head to stare at the door with the other two, and that was when Mia saw a poster of Jesse McCartney posted up. She giggled again when she saw the it had an autograph on the corner.

"Because of Lex Luthor, mainly. When I was young my mother committed suicide and my dad was in prison. I couldn't control my powers, and with no one to take care of me I roamed the streets. I was in a fight with a gang with Lex Luthor saved me, I owe him everything. So, in promise that he would help me, he took care of me like his own." Mia stated. Hannah's mouth widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hannah apologized. Mia smiled at her and waved it off.

"I was five when it happened, I barely remember. No need for apologies." Mia stated, a twinkle in her eyes. "But now it's my turn to ask a question."

* * *

**Unknown place**

**Those who want the Government to regulate matters of the mind and spirit are like men who are so afraid of being murdered that they commit suicide to avoid assassination.** _~Harry S. Truman_

The green haired maniac stood in the doorway, his forever of a smile bleeding out and dripping to the floor. The wound he never let heal upon his face showing the pleasure of the situation to him. He took a step into the room, throwing his hands up and bowing. "I'm here! You may now kiss the bride!" The Joker sang in a high octave. Most of the occupants flinched, others unaffected. The Joker scanned his bright green eyes over all the people. He danced over to Lex Luthor. "Hello, Lexi Poo! How have you been?" The Joker cackled, throwing an arm around the man. Lex Luthor pushed him away and fixed his tie.

"Sit down, Clown. We have something to discuss with you." Lex Luthor stated in a near growl. The Joker pouted.

"Please daddy! Can I sit on your lap?" The Joker said with a smile, but popped out a chair from right between Ra's Al Ghul and Deathstroke. He moved it next to the Riddler. "Hey! Eddie! Long time, no see! How's the kid, I haven't been getting my visitation rights." The Riddler rolled his eyes at Joker's statement.

"Clown, he doesn't like you." The Riddler stated, crossing his arms. The Joker leaned against him.

"He doesn't like me anymore because you won't let me play with him!" The Joker sneered, batting his eyelashes. Vandal Savage cleared his throat, and raised his hands.

"Please, let us converse over the plan, shall we?" Vandal Savage said, changing the subject. Joker pouted once again, and leaned against the table, propping his elbow up and leaning against it. He muttered something that sounded relatively close to 'tough crowd.' Vandal Savage ignored the outburst. "The Joker will be tying up some loose ties for us. He is being payed-" The Joker stood up out of his chair and pointed a finger at the sky.

"IN COOKIES! YOU SAID I WOULD GET COOKIES!" The Joker cackled. Deathstroke stood up, grabbing a knife from his utility belt and aimed for less than a second. Deathstroke threw it with force, and in the last second the Joker ducked and it flew over his head. He started laughing yet again. "That would have been a little off the top, don't you suppose?" Deathstroke was prepared to cut the clown, but Savage threw his arm up.

"Please, let's continue. Joker, we are paying you for the assassination of Hannah Lynn Roberts, the previous sidekick to Deathstroke." Vandal stated. The Joker glanced over at Deathstroke.

"Oh really? Did she go rogue or something?" The Joker asked. Vandal Savage slid a picture of Hannah across the table towards Joker, and the man picked it up. He swooned. "Well, ain't she a babe!" He said in a southern accent. "Such a waste, I can't wait to cut her into pieces though. It will be blast." He glanced up at the other men and smiled, before laughing once more.

"Can we trust you to get it done, though?" Savage asked, mid of Joker's cackles. Ra's Al Ghul stood up, slamming his fist on the table. He closed his eyes in pain.

"You cannot trust a madman, he'll do what he wants. He'll kill her with no remorse." Ra's Al Ghul stated. The Joker smiled.

"That I will!" The Joker sang again, waving his finger up and down with a dreamy look in his eyes. Savage smiled evilly, and glanced at his colleagues.

"Then you are hired."

* * *

**With the Villains**

**Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools, that don't have brains enough to be honest. **_~Benjamin Franklin_

Brett threw yet another dart at his back wall, and it punctured into a picture of the famous Dark Knight. He smiled slightly, and fixed his posture to throw yet another. A little ring startled him, and made him hit the dart into nothingness. He groaned, and picked up his comm link. "Hello?" He asked, and he picked up another dart. He threw it and it hit a picture of yet another Justice League member, this one a picture the Blue Scout. His mentor's voice filled the background of silence.

_"We have a mission for your team. You see, the heroes broke into Lex Corp building the other day and attempted to steal important information. They stole the wrong information, and by now they understand that. We want you to guard Lex Corp building, and not allow them to steal it. Ra's Al Ghul out, we sent the information to your jet. Don't fail us." _The comm died before Brett could respond, and he picked up another dart and threw it. It landed into a picture of the Flash, right in between his eyes. Brett grabbed his go bag, and left the room to go and tell the others of their new mission. He called them all to the training room, and he met them there.

"Lex Corp got broke into the other day, and the heroes stole the wrong information. They are going back tonight and we need to guard the building. Get changed, I'll see you in ten." Brett said, spinning on his heels. Immediately Mia straightened at the sound of her adoptive father's company, worry filling her eyes. Her mouth gaped open, and she took a step forward towards Brett.

"Brett? Is-is he okay?" Brett understood who he was and he turned to look at Mia. He nodded, but it didn't feel sincere to Mia, she couldn't feel his sincerity. Her knees felt like they would buckle soon, and a hand rested on her shoulder from behind. When she turned her head around, her eyes met Rosalyn, and the older girl gave Mia a reassuring smile.

"It will be okay, Mia. You know what they say, the the early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse always get the cheese." Rosalyn patted Mia's pat, and turned to change into her costume. Mia screwed her eyes into concentration, and her face twisted.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Mia hollered, and Rosalyn smirked, turning her face to quickly glance at Leilani. Earlier that day, Leilani had talked to Avon, and he was eating out of their hands by now. Rosalyn just needed to convince Mia, and then her and Leilani would continue going through the plan. Leilani smirked at Rosalyn, and walked into the changing rooms to get changed into her costume. Brett, who was the first to leave and change, came back out and cracked his knuckles, waiting for the others. Hannah came out next, fixing her harness for her swords. She winked at Brett, making the older boy blush.

"Must you do that? He asked her, annoyance laced in his voice, strained. Every day that he spent away from Ra's Al Ghul and his original trainers, he kept getting more… social? You could call it social. Hannah stood next to Brett, and smirked up at him.

"Aw, do what exactly? I'm innocent." Hannah stated, batting her eyelashes, and cupping her hands to her face. Brett rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. He really hoped she wouldn't be all flirty the entire mission.

* * *

**With the Heroes**

**The fox has many tricks. The hedgehog has but one. But that is the best of all. **_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Siobhan walked out of her room, fully clothed in her costume. Her glasses rested upon her face, at the ready to take off quickly if needed. She couldn't help but feel the pang of worry in the middle of her chest, raising up and filling her completely. It was her fault they lost the last battle with the new group of villains, and she was going to be damned if they lost yet another time for her. She needed to be powerful this time around. While she was walking to the bay doors to get on the Bio-Ship, Tomi slipped out of his room, crashing Siobhan down. Siobhan screamed of fright, but you couldn't hear it, still though, Tomi was on the ground covering his ears. She covered her mouth. "Why did you bump into me?" Siobhan asked, standing up with the help of Tomi. She noticed the look in his eyes, but it looked like eyes to her, and nothing special. Tomi shrugged with a sigh.

"I have other things on my mind right now, Sio. You wouldn't understand." Tomi said, looking down at his feet as they continued walking together. Siobhan nodded her head, finishing the conversation like that. Tomi bit his lip and continued looking straight at his feet. "Siobhan, what do you say to a girl who won't notice you, and likes another guy?" Tomi asked. Siobhan's poker face remained, and she stared straight ahead. She had trouble even thinking what that could possibly mean, and what the young boy was talking about or why he was asking her of all people. She didn't say anything, and her mind still pulled the blank card. As she opened her mouth to say that she doesn't know, Tomi stopped her. "He's new to the team, why can't she enjoy me like she enjoys him. I'm an enjoyable person right?" Tomi asked, and they stopped and looked at each other. Siobhan took off her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her shirt.

"The definition of enjoyable is being capable of being enjoyed or of giving joy, or yielding enjoyment. Technically, by that definition, monsters can be enjoyable." Siobhan stated, and they started walking again. Tomi sighed.

"So I guess that chase wins this round. How could I possibly compete with him?" Tomi asked yet again to Siobhan. He folded his hands over in front of him, and stared straight ahead. Siobhan put her glasses back on her face.

"Good thing you don't need to compete with him then, and that he is our respectable teammate." Siobhan said with a small smile. "And does this have anything to do with AJ finding Chase 'A fine thing' as she had once put it to me?" Siobhan asked. Tomi groaned, and held his head with his hands.

"Did she seriously say that? Girls are so difficult!" Tomi complained. Siobhan stayed quiet, frowning slightly. She believed she was considered a girl, and AJ was considered a girl, so Tomi didn't like girls, but she knew that Tomi didn't like boys either. Tomi was the difficult one.

"You are the one being difficult. Just talk to her, it can't be hard, I do it all the time!" Siobhan said. Tomi face palmed, but both had entered the already filled docking area, and Tomi glared at the direction where Chase was engaged into a conversation with AJ. Siobhan rolled her eyes, and walked to the Bio-Ship, Tomi following her slightly behind, making faces towards his crush and the person he wishes to crush. "Tomi, if you keep looking at them like that they will notice you, trust me." Tomi blushed as deep as his hair color, and shook his head. He focused his attention to the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**Lex Corp Building**

**You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' **_~Eleanor Roosevelt_

The villains all sat perched on the building next to the Lex Corp one. Brett stood out in the front, scouting the area. He turned to Leilani and Brandon. "Leilani, I want you to sneak around the perimeter and decommission all of the police officers you see, Brandon I want you to do the same, but Snipe the ones on the roof." Leilani smirked, and bent down to Hannah's level, which she was currently behind.

"See you in hell." She said with a snicker, and bolted off, doing a front flip quietly off the edge of the roof. She fell, but no noise was made besides the growl in Hannah's voice.

"I will put that bitch in hell if she doesn't stop talking to me like that." Hannah growled. Avon chuckled, and sat next to her. The teenager in the armor morphed his helmet off, and stared at Hannah.

"Calm down, Fighter. You act like she is planning your death or something." Avon said with a chuckle. Hannah stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. "Real mature, Fighter, real mature."

"Hey guys, can you please step out of the way?" Brandon said from behind the group. They turned to the Riddler's nephew, and he had his Sniper perched on a crate, while he himself was bending behind it and aiming it. Everyone, save Rosalyn, stepped out of the way, and went to the safe distance from behind the shooter. Rosalyn crossed her arms and smirked.

"Why should I?" She challenged. Brett took a warning step forward, but before he could react, Brandon took aim and shot a silent bullet. Rosalyn froze, not even moving, as the bullet pierced through her hair and shot a cop that was standing over the edge alone. Brandon released the pressure off of the trigger. "That's a good reason to move out of the way." Rosalyn said, her face still round in shock. Slowly she moved behind him.

"You're lucky I calculated the wind velocity right. That could have easily killed you without a doubt." Brandon said, rolling his eyes. From the distance, the group could see Leilani jumping behind her own victim, and take his head in her hands. She quickly snapped their neck, before she ducked from view of another and wrapped her legs around his neck from behind. The assassin twisted her hips, and the man fell off the side and onto a ledge below. Avon whistled.

"She has some moves, doesn't she?" He said. Hannah crossed her arms in front of her and snorted.

"Anybody could do it." Hannah said through gritted teeth. Avon smirked.

"Jealous?" He asked. Hannah turned to him with a snap of the neck and pointed a finger at him, and with the other hand raised a fist. She punched him roughly on his shoulder, and Avon chuckled. "I'm only kidding, Fighter. Damn, what has your panties in a twist?" He asked. There was a bump from behind, and Avon jumped nearly ten feet into the air. Leilani smirked with a slight chuckle, and put herself in between Avon and Mia. Leilani opened her mouth to say something but Mia turned to her.

"Can you keep some of your thoughts quiet, please? They aren't the nicest." Mia said with a shudder. Brett turned to them.

"Okay we can move. We have to switch partners ever so often. First watch will be Avon and Rosalyn, Leilani and Mia, and Hannah and Brandon. I will go by myself for part one. After that we will switch to Leilani, Rosalyn and Brandon, Avon and Mia, and I will be with Hannah. Any questions?" Hannah raised her hand slightly, a smirk on her face. Brett rolled his eyes. "That doesn't have anything to do with flirting." Hannah put her hand down, a fake pout on her face. Brett clapped his hands together. "So great! Break off."

* * *

**With the Joker**

**Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. **_~Marilyn Monroe_

The green haired maniac walked in through the front doors of the Lex Corp building, bag in hand. He hummed to himself, and the clerk at the front desk looked up with a bored expression. She perked up at the sight of the Joker, and she stood out of her chair, and it fell behind her with a fall. She adjusted her classes, and her eyes grew wide. She couldn't use her voice, and the Joker skipped up to the desk. The clerk closed her eyes. "Hello, I'm here with an appointment with Lex Luthor himself?" The clerk shook, and he repeated himself. "Lamb chop, I really need to go, can you just buzz in Lexi himself?" She shook her head, and Joker rolled his eyes, before taking out his M16 from the bag he brought. He brought it up and cocked it in her face, and the frightened lady screeched.

"Don't shoot! I'll do anything!" She stammered. The Joker put his gun down to his hip.

"That's all I am asking of you, doll. Just buzz in Lexi and tell him his eight o'clock is here." The lady by now had tears in her eyes, and she was nodding. She pressed the buzzer that hung on the wall, and Lex Luthor's musky voice came from the other end.

"Um-um, your eight o'clock is here. Sh-shall I let him in?" She stammered, and tears fell from her eyes. Lex Luthor laughed, and beckoned the Joker in. With a cocky smile, the Joker kissed the lady's hand.

"I bid thee farewell."

* * *

**With the heroes**

**A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is brave five minutes longer. **_~Ralph Waldo Emerson _

"Are you sure something is going on?" Elaine asked, her teeth gritted together as she and the others were behind Chase's figure in the cold. Siobhan, who hated being touched in general, was now hugging the crap out of AJ, snuggling closer to the heat radiating off of her body. Both girls shivered, and Tomi took a step forward towards them. He put an arm around AJ, and she snuggled in closer. Chase nodded towards Elaine's question. Tomi shivered.

"Couldn't the little bastards not try to help out old Lex Luthor?" Phoebe stated, slinging an arm around herself. Alayna chuckled and put an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't think that's how they view it like. Quit complaining." Alayna said, removing her hand from the girl's shoulders and putting it back to her sides. Chase turned to the building across, and shot a zip line towards it. He grabbed the line and craned his neck to the team leader.

"Grab the line, we will crash into that window down there. We will land it an empty room and from there we will be able to scout to Lex Luthor's main office to get the data." Chase stated. AJ perked up, and grabbed the line behind Chase, grabbing Siobhan and slinging her on her back. Siobhan pried off of AJ and grumbled something incoherent.

"I can help myself, thank you very much, Aryn." Siobhan stated, a slight growl in her voice. AJ rolled her eyes, and followed Chase down the line. Chase braced himself, putting his feet in front of him when he smashed the window open. He cut his forearm slightly from the glass, but other than that unharmed. He landed, doing a small front flip as to pillow his fall. When AJ came in, she did a front flip also, and turned to open her hands up to Siobhan. Siobhan came through the window in a little ball, and flew right over AJ. She landed perfectly behind her and stood up. "I told you I can handle myself." AJ smiled.

"That you can, Sio. That you can." AJ smirked, and moved out of the way for Tomi to come and roll in. Tomi landed, and smacked into AJ, who was in the midst of standing up. He fell to the floor, and she fell on top of him. Both rubbed their heads, and then noticed their predicament. AJ stood up, her hair flying everywhere and a blush that matched a tomato. Tomi matched her, standing up. Phoebe laughed, and nudged them both. She snickered.

"Getting busy, huh guys? When you have children, I want to be the aunt." Phoebe stated, and Tomi kicked her in the shin. "What? You do make a good couple." AJ blushed, and punched Phoebe in the shoulder.

"Tomi and I, um, that would never happen. I have my eyes on someone different." With just a few words, AJ pretty much stabbed Tomi in the chest and ripped out all of his organs, twisting the knife in the middle of his heart. Tomi chuckled a nervous and pained laugh, before dying his throat off and staring out the window all of them previously came through. He sighed.

"And, um, yea, it would never work. We are totally two different people," Tomi added. AJ gave him a blank stare, tears brimming her eyes if you payed too much attention. She wiped at her eyes.

"Wait a second, I am so confused. I thought that they were sexually attracted to one another." Siobhan stated out loud. Phoebe and Elaine covered their mouths, snickering and laughing, while the other two being questioned by were both blushing. AJ nervously laughed.

"That is enough Family Guy for you, Missy." AJ said, trying to cover Siobhan's mouth. Siobhan moved out of her grip, and went to sit down criss cross on the floor. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I don't watch Family Guy, I watch the discovery channel." Siobhan said, her voice coming out small. Phoebe and Elaine fell to the ground laughing, and Alayna was soon to join them.

* * *

**This is the chapter, hoped you all enjoyed :D Next chapter is leading into a lot of drama, and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT! Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to happen, don't forget to send in pictures, and don't forget to brush your teeth as you are going to sleep! Papa! (Polish for bye)**


	9. You son of a bitch, they took Hannah

**Well hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciate them :D I'm glad many of you enjoy the story, and you really don't have to worry about Hannah *evil snicker* She'll be fine. Oh and thanks for all the support when I went to the wedding and for my ankle, and I hope you guys are doing fabulous!**

**With the Villains**

**The worst crime is faking it. **_~Kurt Cobain_

Hannah and Brandon stood guard on the top most floor, both sitting on the edge of the lone countertop lining the wall by the far back. They were sitting back to back, Hannah reading a comic book, as Brandon was reading a computer manual. Hannah giggled. "Have you ever read the Tiny Titans comics? They are so cute. Especially Robin." Hannah stated, flipping a page. Brandon looked over his shoulder at Hannah, and stared down at the page she was currently reading.

"I only like reading old black and white comics, so no I haven't. You have a crush on Robin?" Brandon asked with a small smile, flipping the page of the manual he was reading. Hannah smirked.

"No, I have a crush on Nightwing though. However, I am still waiting for my angel in a dirty trench coat." Hannah said, awe lacing her voice as she spoke the last part. Brandon snickered at her reference to the girl's favorite television show; Supernatural.

"So, I guess that means Brett is out of the question.." Brandon trailed off, a slight monotone to his voice but it was still equally teasing. Hannah put her hands out and smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I did not say that. He is still very much in the question." Hannah argued, twirling her hair around her finger. She closed her Tiny Titans comic book and rolled off the side of the countertop, landing on the floor gracefully without a sound. She started pacing, and went to the only window on the small space on the top most floor of Lex Corp building. She sighed. "I feel like Rapunzel did in Tangled." She muttered. Hannah started to hum, and Brandon craned his neck to her. "I just want to see all those lanterns gleam!" She sang, cupping her hands together. Hannah smiled, and turned to Brandon. "Let's break out in song!" She said through a smile.

"I don't sing, I don't dance, I don't hum, I don't play." Brandon stated, turning back to the manual. He flipped the page yet again, but Hannah did not stop scrutinizing him. Without looking up at Hannah, he sighed and said, "Can you please stop looking at me like that?" Hannah smirked.

"Maybe if you sang Flynn Riders part.." Hannah trailed with a small smile that came out slightly evil looking. Brandon sighed.

"No, Hannah. I refuse to sing. The last time I sung I was in my theatre class and I regretted it ever since." Brandon stated, and he rolled off the countertop too and landed with a soft thump. Hannah gushed.

"Oh! My baby takes theatre! What plays have you done, and when did you sing, and can I get it on video, and what parts did you play, and are you working on a play right now, and when is the show?" Hannah said in a rush throwing hand gestures everywhere, getting excited through it all. Brandon sighed.

"The play I had to sing in was Suessical the musical, and I played Jojo. Yes we are currently working on a play, but I run the effects. Can we stop talking about this?" Brandon said in a rush, his voice squeaking. Hannah laughed and then looked at the clock that was on the far wall. She crossed her eyes and groaned. "Is something the matter?" Brandon asked.

"I should be asking you. I don't feel like having my baby boy go and run around with bitch one and bitch two." Hannah stated with a groan. Brandon chuckled.

"They hate you, not me, Hannah. And plus they have each other, so they won't mess with me. And if they do, I can take care of myself." Brandon stated, and patted his over the shoulder Sniper Rifle. Hannah laughed.

"That's true, it was funny earlier how you scared the shit out of Rosalyn. Just do me a favor, this time shoot Leilani." Hannah stated with a wink. She laughed, and glanced at the clock yet again. "Although, I do want the killing shot. She is such a bitch, what makes her think she can act like that. " Hannah said.

"There is more than meets the eye, trust me. There's always a reason on why people act the way that they do. Like there is a reason on why they hate you." Brandon stated. Hannah crossed her arms and glared. "You are better than they are, you think it's easy to be second or third best down the line. They will try to get under your skin, Hannah." Brandon stated. Hannah groaned.

"It is always me isn't it? Hey, it looks like my angel in the dirty trench coat is here." Hannah said with a wink to Brandon. He chuckled and waved at her goodbye, and stalked off to the east quarter. Hannah looked at the discarded booklet on the countertop and she sighed and put it in her back pocket after folding it up. Brett walked in, closing the door behind him. Hannah smirked at him.

"You always have to keep me waiting? And what is an angel in a dirty trench coat, anyways?" Brett asked her. Hannah smiled.

"I like to play hard to get. And ignore the comment." She said in a teasing manner, flicking her hair to the side. Brett rolled his eyes and he stood guard by the door, his back perfectly straight and his hands to his side. "Am I supposed to go and stand next to you like that or…?" Hannah trailed off, having a teasing manner as she tried to mimic Brett's posture. Brett sighed. "Oh come on, Hellboy. Talk to me!" Hannah cooed.

"Hannah, leave me alone and stand by your post. You are being… incoherent." Brett stated, choosing the word wisely. Hannah grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are acting quite childish for a women of her age." Brett sighed, as he added yet another comment. Hannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? You don't even want to know how you act." Hannah pressed. Brett flicked fire onto the palm of his hand, and his eyes trailed to Hannah's still burnt wrist. He sighed, and the fire disappeared from him.

"I just want to see the world burn." Brett said dangerously, his eyes zoning to a blackish color all of a sudden, as he leaned forward to Hannah. She literally saw the flames in his eyes as he spoke this, and she took a step back. Brett went into his position again. _Screw them all, I am so ready to blow this thing over and head back to Ra's Al Ghul. This is too much, and I hate pretty much everyone on this team. None of them can compare to my training. The most trained out of them all is Hannah, followed closely behind Leilani. _Brett smirked. "I wouldn't mind the world to go under… complete… chaos…" He chuckled cursedly.

**With the Joker**

**A, B, C, D, E, F, G, gummy bears are chasing me. One is red, one is blue, one is peeing on my shoe, now I'm running for my life, 'cause the red one has a knife. **_~XxBatgirl-RobinxX_

The Joker licked his lips, his carved smile making his real one even bigger. He held the gas bomb in his hand, the lone one dangling to his side lazily. His shoulders were hunched to his side, and he was getting impatient. Whenever he was his own boss, he liked to get down to business immediately. From around the corner, a head came out, and he opened the door. Joker smiled and took a step out and towards it, feeling like the moment was right and he didn't need to wait for permission any longer. However, the door opened yet again, and a familiar face peeked from around the corner. The Joker almost yelped from excitement, but he stayed in his position. The last thing he wanted to do was blow this for himself. He snapped his fingers. "When can I actually throw the bomb, Lexi Poo? I'm **_dying _**over here." He giggled.

_"Not yet, you will have your fun, soon enough. Just wait."_ The Joker turned off the comm link. _Honestly J, you are letting the big man tell you what to do. JUST DO IT! __**Not yet, he said soon. **__Well, that's also what your mother said when she said she would quit pot, that it would be soon. __**True that, BUNZAI! **_

**With the heroes**

**Any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid. **_~Hedy Lamar_

Tomi stood next to Chase, his arms crossed as he waited for Elaine to give the plan. His eyes kept glancing over to AJ every once in a while, and she was either glancing at him, or at Chase. Probably Chase though, if the hot head had a thought. He sighed, and Siobhan and Elaine were hunched over a map of the building. "The computers should be located around here, but if I know Lex Luthor, it will be guarded completely. Our best bet is to go silently in, and take out whoever is there with silence. Tomi, use your vision to see if you can see or trap heat in a person's body." Elaine said, popping her hip out and sighing. She put her hand in her hand and shook it. "I cannot believe we got the fake information the first time. Man, I am losing my touch." She said. Phoebe smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad! It is a great thing to lose the touch!" She said happily. Alayna smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead, before turning to Phoebe angrily.

"It's not _the _touch, it's the willingness and perfection to do something in great value. It is not like your book!" Alayna stated, her voice sweet at the beginning but getting upset towards the end. She was tired of her seriousness, but the childishness in Phoebe. Tomi sighed, and while the others were arguing quickly did a sweep of the building. He waited to speak until his team's arguing fest was over. When Elaine finally turned towards Tomi for an answer, he responded.

"There is a lot of hostiles, three in one room, two in two rooms, one by themselves and a lot of guards around the perimeter of the three person room. I am guessing that is your computer room you are looking for?" Tomi stated, a slight wave of cockiness in him. He wanted with all his might to turn to Chase and be like 'What now? Huh bitch?' but he decided against it. After all, the poor boy didn't even know AJ liked him. "So how do we go in? Just rush it?" Tomi asked, punching the air. After all, he was all up for a bloody battle with the heroes winning. Phoebe smiled at Elaine.

"Please, tell me we can rush it." She said, a longing in her voice. Alayna's eye twitched.

"No! Of course not! Are you stupid!?" Alayna said, arms on her hips and leaning towards said girl. Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I am not! I am not the stupidest one in here!" Phoebe said in a dismissive manner, waving her hand off. She was slightly gesturing to Siobhan, but the younger girl was completely clueless. AJ and Chase both caught her on it, and AJ took a step forward, prepared to kill the girl with her own two hands if need be. Chase put a hand out to stop her though.

"Just because she is autistic doesn't mean anything. She is still a fabulous hero. I'm blind, but I can still arch." Chase pointed out. A few gasps went around the room. Including a clueless Siobhan, who had been dragged in the conversation.

"How can you possibly see the targets? Or shoot?" She asked in disbelief. AJ walked up to Chase and hugged him, and Tomi was sure one of his heart strings broke at the sight. He thought he might vomit, and fall ill right then and there. But instead, he held his chest together and sighed in deeply, taking up as much air as physically possible. He clutched his arm, and he felt blood start to trickle down it, so he stopped. He glanced down, and realized it was just sweat, which happened to be a great relief for him. Chase sighed.

"Practice. But let's get the mission out of the way first." Chase stated. Tomi couldn't be happier by that remark, because it meant that AJ would have to release Chase. "I say, we go in the room from the vents. Block the doors and entry points, and take the three down." Chase said, pointing to the map that Elaine and Siobhan had out and on the crushed glass on the table top from the side. AJ smiled.

"It sounds good to me, but just grab the guy with the Sniper first, he poses the greatest threat." AJ said, remembering the fight from before and how he grabbed Siobhan. Her eyes trailed down to the girl. Chase shook his head.

"He isn't the greatest threat in the room. It's Klarion's sidekick. He is actually on the bottom of the list from that room. Plus, he wouldn't shoot any of us." Chase stated. Siobhan clutched herself, remembering that the boy had saved her before. She nodded.

"I agree. Plus, Klarion's sidekick is the only one in the room with powers. But when we do get there, I can do my sonic scream and make the guards outside go unconscious." Siobhan said, making hand gestures. "I should go first anyways, they might hesitate because I am a kid." AJ stepped forward finally, confusion on her face.

"NO WAY! We can't just go in there. They are villains, they aren't scared to kill us if need be! And plus, what would happen if the ones in the other rooms join them? WE are just giving Moonix away for the kill. I say let Phoebe do it! She is older and has her own Sonic Scream!" AJ protested. "I refuse to let you do that to her!" Siobhan held her ears. Just as Phoebe was getting ready to say something light hearted, and Elaine saying her opinion, Siobhan beat them to the chase.

"Fusion, come down. I can do. Plus, Echo's sonic scream isn't silent like mine. You will be in the vents ready to drop down anyways." Siobhan reasoned, giving a slight puppy dog face to see if AJ would give her permission. AJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear if anything happens to you.." AJ trailed off, never finishing. Siobhan felt happy, but didn't show it, and went to the side to pop off the grate of the ventilation system. She crouched down and crawled in, the rest of the team putting on their safety ear plugs so they wouldn't be affected of Siobhan's scream. One by one they crouched down to follow their youngest down the halls and into the very center.

**With Avon and Mia **

**Let us not seek the Republican answer or the Democratic answer, but the right answer. Let us not seek to fix the blame for the past. Let us accept our own responsibility for the future. **_~John F. Kennedy_

Mia walked into the room where she knew that Avon was waiting for her. When she opened the door, Avon had his back turned away from her and glancing out from the other entry point. He spun around, arms raised. She held her hands up and nearly screeched in surprise as he got ready to burn her alive, literally. Avon stopped at the last moment, and threw in a nervous chuckle. "Wow, you scared the shit out of me." He said. Mia gasped with a slight chuckle, the emotion in his eyes meaningful. "And you are late, you had me worried." He added, pointing his finger up. Mia closed the door, and sat next to it.

"Sorry, I just went to see if dad was there. Sadly he isn't, I really wanted to see him though." Mia said, a little hurt in her voice. Avon didn't pick up on it though, considering he wasn't the one who could toy around with emotions and minds. Avon chuckled.

"No problem, I'm sorry he wasn't there. You know, for your sake." Avon added at the end. He sat down by his door on the opposite side of the room, the only part of him the Mia could see were his eyes, but that was all that she really needed to see anyways. She played with her black hair for a while, it cascading around her fast and falling into her eyes. Avon sighed from across the room, and Mia glanced up. "You know, I really want to know your feelings, too. You always seem happy, but your posture and your eyes always seem… upset." Avon noticed. Mia laughed.

"No, I am happy. But with my powers, other people's feelings get dragged into me that I know. Brett is annoyed right now, so that is why my head is down. You are depressed right now, so that is my eyes, and Leilani is upset, so that is my posture." Mia explained. Avon listened in shock.

"I'm sorry I make you depressed, I can't say anything for the others though. Man, your powers seem like they suck." Avon said. Mia chuckled.

"Hardly, actually. I rather enjoy them, it really doesn't affect me per say just my attitude. _I _don't feel sad, I just know when others feel sad and who is feeling what. If I had a choice to keep them or not, I would keep them." Mia confessed with a small smile peeking through. Both chuckled at the same time. "It also makes it easier for social purposes." She said, downright laughing. Avon shook his head.

"I bet it does!" He chuckled. All of a sudden, a cackle came through on the other line of all of their comm links, and Rosalyn's strained voice came through. She coughed twice, and Avon looked at Mia with wide eyes. "Rosalyn? What is your situation?" The comm buzzed again, but no voice came through. Avon stood up in a rush. "Damnit, we need to go Mia." He sprinted out of the room, followed closely behind Mia.

**With Leilani, Rosalyn and Brandon**

**I'm kind of a good girl - and I'm not. I'm a good girl because I really believe in love, integrity, and respect. I'm a bad girl because I like to tease. I know that I have sex appeal in my deck of cards. But I like to get people thinking. That's what the stories in my music do. **_~Katy Perry _

Leilani and Rosalyn stood at the end of the room closest to the door, their heads close together when talking. Once every so often, one of the girls would laugh or giggle, and attract Brandon's attention from his side of the room, where he was sitting in one of the computer chairs and staring off into space. "We could always strangle her to death in her sleep…" Rosalyn suggested. Leilani chuckled.

"My dear friend, your motives are great, but I want to harm her. Torture her for it." Leilani said with a smirk, although you couldn't see it from her bottom ninja mask. She crossed her arms and leaned forward. "Kind of like, to make her feel unworthy. It is worse than killing her. Hannah would have no choice but feel unwanted." Leilani whispered. She nodded her nod in understanding.

"I say that if you leave her alone, she won't try and kill you." Brandon stated from across the room, still staring off into space. Leilani growled.

"What do you know about me? Nothing, so just back off and go back to being weird." Leilani stated. Brandon chuckled.

"Well, one thing I do know is that you don't have the balls to actually kill her. You _respect _her too much from the first day. Plus, Hannah would kill you before you had the chance to react." Brandon said, a tease in his voice which made him sound a little mad. Leilani took a step forward, her fist raised. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, but Brandon reacted before she could. He swiveled around in the office chair so he stared right at her. "And you know what the funny part is. She _respects _you back." Leilani shook her head.

"That isn't true. She probably is planning to kill me too soon enough." Leilani said, her face growing red with each word.

"You would be surprised, she always mentions that you are a pain in the ass, but never to kill you. Hannah doesn't kill to kill, she kills for a reason. Don't give her a reason to kill you." Brandon advised. Rosalyn crossed her arms together over her chest.

"Why do you want to help us out anyways? We aren't even on your side." Rosalyn said with attitude lacing her honey voice.

"Who said I was on a side of this war?" Brandon said with a shrug. Just as either girl as about to reply, the vent from above popped open, and more than half of the hero team jumped down. "Oh this will be interesting." Leilani pounced up and aimed a round house kick towards Elaine, who was first out. The girl ducked, and Leilani kicked the computer down. Her face twisted into agony, but she tried to go back and kick Elaine in the face. Elaine grabbed her leg from her knee down and pushed her over the desktops and the rows of computers. Leilani hit the ground not to gracefully. Rosalyn smirked.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice now was it." She teased. From her magic, Rosalyn was able to grab hold of Siobhan, and toss her aside.

"Hey, leave children alone. No killing kids, got it?" Brandon said, as he caught Siobhan and placed her on the ground gently. He pushed a pressure point on Siobhan, and he fell limp.

"Since when the fuck do you care what happens to the heroes?" Rosalyn stated, ducking out of the way from Tomi's fire. She bent down and kicked Tomi in the jaw, and he flew backwards and landed on top of Chase, who had notched an arrow. When Tomi fell back, he grazed his side with the arrow, and blood started to come out. AJ turned around and ripped off the sleeve on Tomi's long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around him.

"I don't, it's just that kids deserve to live their life." Brandon said. "Call the team for back up." Brandon said as he aimed a punch for Phoebe. The girl squeaked and ducked, before letting out a Sonic Scream.

"We don't need help!" Rosalyn argued, clutching her head in pain.

"Just call them!" Brandon argued, kicking Phoebe off of him as she tackled him to the floor. Rosalyn pressed her comm link, and it crackled to life. At that moment, Elaine ripped part of the wall off and chucked it at Rosalyn. She muttered something incoherent, before it smashed into her. She coughed by all the pressure it was landing on her chest. She glanced and saw that Leilani was still on the ground, passed out beyond belief and one of the heroes had placed a gas mask on Brandon, him out of it as well. Rosalyn groaned, and soon fell into the same abyss.

"That was easy!" Phoebe said happily, pumping her hand into the air. She put her hand out for a high five, but the closest person to her was Siobhan, so she swerved around the girl without a problem and connected hands with Alayna. "Now, just get the information so we can go and finish that cake!" Alayna shook her head as well as everybody else. Siobhan sat down in one of the computer chairs and started typing to see if she could find the information.

"Where is the rest of their team, anyways?" Siobhan asked, as she continued typing. She didn't look at anybody in particular. At that moment, both of the boys from the vigilante side were putting some of the furniture against the only door that was around. Tomi stopped for a second. He scratched his head.

"Actually, I don't know. There were other heat sources around, but maybe they were just regular guards. Just hurry and get the information Siobhan." Tomi said. AJ crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the top part of the desk. She looked at Siobhan as the girl was furiously tapping on the keys.

"What I want to know is why the enemy wanted to help Moonix." AJ said, anger lacing in her voice. She glanced at said girl and she shrugged.

"They are all crazy. Remember when Tomi wouldn't let us go into the lab rooms at S.T.A.R. Labs? Kind of like that situation." Siobhan stated, and then she let out a rare smile. She grabbed the flash drive. "I got the information, get ready to deploy." All of them stood up and rushed to the door.

"WAIT! We need to go through the vents." Chase stated, hyper at the beginning. Elaine switched around and started the climb towards the vents. Everybody followed close by, Chase being the caboose. Just as he closed the vents, the doors kicked open and two more teammates from the villains filed in. "HURRY!" As they quickly went forward, Chase grabbed the foam arrow, and shot the beginning of the vents so the villains couldn't find them and climb in after them.

"We kicked some major ass!" Phoebe said gleefully. Alayna high fived the girl.

"Yea buddy!"

**With Hannah and Brett**

**My peers, lately, have found companionship through means of intoxication - it makes them sociable. I, however, cannot force myself to use drugs to cheat on my loneliness - it is all that I have - and when the drugs and alcohol dissipate, will be all that my peers have as well. **_~Franz Kafka_

The comm link buzzed, and Hannah and Brett both perked up, the sudden and only noise frightening the two just a little. Hannah smirked, and took out her sword from her Hollister. "I guess I get to kick ass after all, I am glad I came." Hannah stated, cracking her knuckles before she cracked her neck. A low laugh erupted from behind the front door. Brett glanced at Hannah, and put his fingers to his lips, he then outstretched his hand to the doorknob and twisted it. The laugh came again but louder, and a full force came and kicked the door open. The door fell off its hinges , and flew into Brett, and the slightly scrawny man was pushed up against the wall. The laugh came, and Hannah tightened her grip on her sword. The figure stepped into the light and she gasped. "It can't be."

"Oh it is, and.." The Joker paused with a giggle, and took out a crumbled sheet of paper from his purple jacket. He smiled and glanced up to Hannah, his head low. "..And you just happen to be my target." The Joker said in a sing song voice, and he took out a crowbar from the inside of his jacket. Hannah's eyes widened, and she tried to grab it to take it away from the madmen, but he swung at it and knocked Hannah in the temple with it. She crashed to the ground, and the Joker bent down to pick up Hannah, and he swung her over his shoulder. At that moment, Brett had removed all the cargo from a top of him and he hopped up.

"HEY! CLOWN! I am not done with you!" Brett said, and he tossed a fire ball at the Joker. It clipped his shoulder, but the clown yawned.

"You really do bore me. As much as I would like to kill you, I am on a tight schedule, so toodles!" The Joker sang, and he waved at Brett goodbye. The Joker pulled out the gas bomb from his pocket and took out the clip before turning around and closing the door. Brett didn't even have time to curse, before he fell to the ground coughing and trying to breath. Joker grabbed a chair from the end of the hall and brought it back to the door. He dropped his little note, and smiled. "You, little Missy, get to come home with me!" He kissed the top of Hannah's head, and started humming. "I will love you and squeeze you and call you mine."

**With the villains**

**The best years of your life are the ones in which you decide your problems are your own. You do not blame them on your mother, the ecology, or the president. You realize that you control your own destiny. **_~Albert Ellis_

Avon and Mia both kicked in the room where their teammates were, but the heroes already escaped into the ventilation system. Avon punched the wall. "Damnit! I can go after them, I can.." Mia cut him off, as she ran towards Leilani, who was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Stop it! They need medical attention now!" Mia argued, and she put a hand on top of Leilani's forehead, which was burning up. She cursed under her breath, and she stood up and tried to put Leilani over her shoulder. Avon glanced at her and then back to the vents, before sighing and running to help her with Leilani. He slung Leilani over his shoulder, and glanced down at Brandon, who had started to wake up. Mia looked around. "Where is Rosalyn?" She said in worry and glanced around. She saw a hand fall limp under a giant rock. She ran towards it, tears springing to her eyes as she felt her pain.

"Can you get up?" She heard Avon ask Brandon.

"Yea, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. Just give me second." Brandon said, standing up and leaning on one side. Mia tried to lift the rock by herself, but it was way too heavy for her.

"AVON! I need your help now, Rosalyn is trapped down here!" Mia cried out. Avon glanced at the rock and passed Leilani to Brandon, before sprinting across the room to the giant rock. With ease, he was able to lift it up long enough for Mia to crawl under and bring out a broken Rosalyn. Avon dropped the rock with a huff. "Wait a second, where is Brett and Hannah?" Mia asked, small tears leaking from her eyes. "I can't feel their emotions anymore."

"Will you guys be able to handle yourselves, I am going to go and see where they are." Mia said. Avon grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go with you." Avon said. Mia nodded and Avon put Rosalyn down on one of the chairs next to Leilani. Both of them sprinted away and out of the room, and climbed the many staircases to the top where Hannah and Brett were supposed to be. The first sign that something was wrong was when they arrived and there was a chair against the door, blocking somebody from leaving. The second, there was a white piece of paper on the chair, blood dripping from it. Mia closed her eyes and looked away, and Avon picked it up.

_Blood happens to be red,_

_Infections are blue,_

_Hannah will be purple,_

_Soon you will be too._

_~Joker_

Avon gasped and threw the paper to the floor, he ripped the chair away and ran in. He growled, and lifted an unconscious Brett up to his feet. "Wake up, you little son of bitch!" Avon growled to Brett's face, and threw him at the ground after punching him in the face. "You were supposed to protect her, what is wrong with you!" Avon stated, and he aimed to punch Brett in the face again. Just as he was about to make contact with the older boy's face, Brett grabbed his hand, his eyes flashing open.

"I don't appreciate being punched in the face." Brett said, and he stood up. "And the Joker gassed me, so lay off." He pushed Avon out of the way and walked up to Mia. "How are the others?"

"Rosalyn and Leilani caught the worst of it, Rosalyn was crushed and Leilani was tossed aside. What are we going to do?" Mia asked. Avon growled.

"I know what I am going to do. I'm killing the Joker."

**Unknown Whereabouts**

**They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason. **_~Ernest Hemingway_

Luna sat on top of the couch in Deathstroke's lair, glancing at the News on the television. Deathstroke walked in and threw a pamphlet at her. "Don't be late to show up." He said in a bitter tone. Luna glanced down at what she had previously caught, her red hair cascading around her neck. It said, _Welcome to the team,_ in nice cursive handwriting. It was a sort of handwriting she knew she wouldn't be able to copy even if she tried, and she guessed that Deathstroke wasn't the one to write it. She sighed, if she thought she was in deep shit before, this doubled all of her hatred for her own life. She stood up and headed to her room to pack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, jeez this story is getting intense! Now, please excuse my sob spots on random places on the sheet. Okay, you may now enjoy.**

* * *

**With the villains**

**Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm. **_~Winston Churchill_

The villains all limped into base, Avon glaring at Brett like his life demanded on it. "It's your fault Hannah is gone, I am not even sure you deserve to be leader anymore." Avon said with a grumble, hopping over to the couch to sit on. Mia followed behind, Leilani limping next to her. She rolled her eyes and carefully set Leilani down on the couch as well. Next to walk in was Brandon, and he was carrying Rosalyn in bridal style. Mia got up to help him and they both carried her to the couch.

"Avon, shut the hell up. I was with Hannah too and I didn't sweep the area well enough." Brandon said, and he dropped to the floor criss cross. Avon crossed his arms.

"I can't be mad at you, Brett was with her when it happened, and if he was a better fighter it wouldn't have happened." Avon accused, and pointed a finger at Brett who was currently leaning in the doorway. Brett sighed, and turned on his heels and made a break off to his room. Avon jumped up from the couch. "Hey, get back here. I am not done talking to you!" Avon said angrily, a growl escaping from the end. Brett turned around to face Avon, and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Look, I don't need a little villain wannabe telling me about my mistakes. I know I screwed up, but Hannah can take care of herself anyways. And if I haven't been knocked out, I would have followed and tried to save her until I died! So shut up, you don't know anything!" Brett said in an angered monotone voice. He sighed. "I would have rather have died then to let that maniac get her." Brett went into his assigned room and slammed the door into Avon's face. Avon clenched his jaw, and punched the wall next to Brett's door. He glanced at the team, and he knew his eyes were turning red, and his roots of his hair were turning white.

"Damnit. How are we supposed to even be a team if we can't cooperate together? We don't even trust one another." Avon stated, and he came and sat on the floor near the couch so the two most injured could stretch out. He sighed a shaky breath, calming himself down. "But what am I kidding, I knew this was going to happen, I just hoped it wasn't going to be me." Mia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Avon. You ranting won't help us find her. The faster we find her, the better off we all will be. Maybe a good night's sleep will help us all. I see Leilani and Rosalyn are already falling asleep." Mia commented. Brandon laughed slightly hysterically.

"Well, power to you all if you wish to sleep, but I think I'm going to try and find Hannah now if you don't mind. You can tell Brett he can find me in the computer room if he wants to help." Brandon said, and he stood up and picked up an unconscious Rosalyn. "I'm going to move her to her room now." Brandon left, and heaved the girl over his shoulder with a grunt. When his figure moved out of view, Mia turned to Avon.

"I guess you aren't the only one upset. Let's take Leilani to her room." Mia said, and she picked up Leilani's hand. "Hey, Lei, we need to move you to your room. Do you think we need to help you?" Mia asked softly. Avon watched in silence, and Leilani nodded weakly. Avon stood up and picked up Leilani bridal style on his own. He faced Mia.

"You need sleep yourself, I'll try to coax Brandon and Brett to see if they are up to it." Avon said with a sigh. "But I know I won't be able to sleep either way. I just hope we find Hannah before something bad happens to her.." Avon trailed off, running a hand through his thick black hair with a sigh. He glanced shortly at Hannah's door, and Mia tried her best to give him a warm smile. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be fine. It's just the Joker, plus I am sure if we tell our mentors they would be looking for her too. Quit freaking yourself out." Mia said calmly, although she didn't believe the latter herself. Avon gave her a look, before pushing Leilani's door open and walking in. He set Leilani down on her bed, and took the blankets from the edge and put it over her limp body.

"You should get to sleep, Mia." Avon said, before he shook his head and left Mia in Leilani's dark room, arms crossed. Mia glanced at the floor as she left, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a mint green notebook on the floor and mostly shoved underneath the little black rug on the floor. Curiosity got the best of, and Mia walked over and bent down to pick it up. Before her fingers touched the spine, she looked up at Leilani to make sure she was indeed still passed out. She picked it up and held it between her fingers, and she opened it to the first page. _What the hell? _She thought. She kept going through the journal, page after page, and she found one with her name scrawled out on the top margin.

"Leilani has been keeping tags on us for years… how could she have known that.." Mia glanced at Leilani with a shake of the head and a flick of the wrist she threw it down on the ground again. She kicked it under the bed, before jogging out quickly and shutting the door behind her. Mia leaned against the door with a sigh, and slid down so that her butt touched the floor. "Hannah, you better come back to us safe and sound, or I'll kick your ass." Mia threatened weakly.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Willpower is the key to success. Successful people strive no matter what they feel by applying their will to overcome apathy, doubt or fear. **_~Dan Millman_

The red haired girl lay motionless in her own pool of blood in the middle of the abandoned factory, her hands cuffed not only behind her back but also suspended at a twenty degree angle at the two polls surrounding her. She was unconscious, her eyes closed and shielding her from the man that brought her there. He sighed, and played with Hannah's discarded sword, edging his fingertips across the blade. "You really ought to wake up, you will miss your appointment." The Joker taunted, looking down at her figure. She squirmed slightly and coughed, and his smile grew three times the size it originally was. "We have to… _savor _this moment, Hannah. I mean, how many times do we get to see each other with a very busy schedules?" Hannah didn't reply, and he walked up to her, his footsteps echoing throughout the entire area. He stopped at her feet, and she squirmed yet again. "Oh, so you can hear me?"

"Screw you." Hannah spat, her head low and glancing at the blood splattered floor. She coughed and glared at the Joker. "Hey, what kind of get together is this anyways, where are all the guests and food, you know I just love a good dip?" Hannah teased. Joker smirked.

"I was hoping to leave the guests for later, but if you truly insist…" The Joker turned around and headed towards what looked like a Goodie Bag you might get at parties, and he pulled out a miniature camera and a tripod. Hannah squinted at it, and he came back and put it a good ten feet in front of her. She gulped, as the Joker turned yet around again. "Meet my friend, Bobby. Bobby meet Hannah." Joker said as he pulled out a wooden baseball bat from a bag behind a monitor. Hannah's eyes widened.

"On second thought, I don't like people anyways, especially boys." Hannah said in a quiet voice. The Joker laughed and tossed his green hair from his front to his back.

"He's just going to take a _dip _Hannah, isn't that what you wanted?" The Joker hissed, and he put his hand on his forehead as he was mocking someone in the sun by guessing. Hannah squinted.

"Well do your worst, you sick son of a bitch." Hannah growled, as she braced herself and her arms, even though it was futile to do either. Joker grinned with a hysterical chuckle. He turned with his baseball bat and turned the record button on the camera. "Oh you piece of shit! You are videotaping this?!" Hannah said in disbelief. The Joker grinned even wider, before taking a step back just to go forward yet again. He imitated a golf player, and he hit Hannah just across the chest and she coughed violently. "Good, good. This is my good side, anyways."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**I've missed more than 9000 shots in my career. I've lost almost 300 games. 26 times, I've been trusted to take the game winning shot and missed. I've failed over and over and over again in my life. And that is why I succeed. **_~Michael Jordan_

The Batman took the information Siobhan had given him, and held it in his fist. He glanced down at it at first, before scowling. "Although you did not reprehend the information the first time I ordered you the mission, you did well with the mistake and you fixed it. Good job team. Get rest, in four hours I will deploy you on another mission." Batman turned to the computer screen behind him, and he waited until the shuffling of their feet passed by completely, before he sighed. He shut down the computer and left to the Zeta-Tube, before giving the group a hopeful glance, because he knew. He knew the mission he was about to send them on could scar the for life.

"You know, AJ, I was wondering.." Tomi trailed off, his conversation getting nowhere as they both stood outside of AJ's door to her room. She had a soft smile displayed on her lips, and her eyes were wide, her blush almost matching Tomi's hair. "I was wondering, you know if you would like, if you happened to want to.. I don't know." Tomi put a hand on his neck and sighed, AJ was waiting patiently. "Do you want to catch a movie with me sometime?" Tomi said in a sort of rush. AJ smiled and opened the door to her room.

"Of course Tomi, we can do it Friday if you want?" AJ asked with a smirk. Tomi nodded.

"Um, yeah that would be great." Tomi said with a smile. AJ smirked one last time before opening her door fully and going in. She closed the door behind her, and Tomi smiled really big before air punching the air. He whistled off and half ran to his assigned room. Meanwhile, Siobhan was in her room, sitting on her bed and reading the dictionary. She hummed in amusement at a misspelling of a word and she shook her head.

"On average, the Webster's dictionary misspells about three hundred and fifty words per issue." Siobhan stated in a monotone voice, saying her knowledge out loud. She sat up straighter and in a criss cross fashion, and she glanced at her little stuffed bat plushie next to her. She gingerly went over to grab it, and she placed it in between her knees. She bent down and hugged it with a sigh. "Sometimes, I wish I were half normal." Siobhan said into the plushie. She glanced at the clock that was hanging on her door, which read that Batman would be waking her up in just a little over three hours. She took off her glasses and climbed into bed and under her sheets. _Welcome to the madhouse, population; me. _

Elaine rubbed her eyes at their soreness, and glanced at the clock. She really wanted to get some sleep, but she knew it wasn't going to happen as long as Chase was having target practice in his room. Elaine knew he wasn't supposed to do that and he could ruin or break something, but he wasn't directly harming her, so she would leave the situation alone. Elaine covered her ears with her overly bright blue Carebear pillow. Some people always did say she acted sort of like an evil Carebear. She shook her head and listened to the sound of arrows popping against the matting that was usually a target. _Pop, pop, pop. _She covered her head tighter and gritted her teeth.

"Damnit Chase! Quit it with the target practice, we seriously need to be resting up before the new mission!" Elaine snapped. The thudding stopped for a moment and she sighed happily and relaxed her muscles. Then it started again, and Elaine snagged her blankets off of her body and stomped to her door. It flung open and fell off its hinges. "Chase, you messed with the wrong girl today.." Elaine said upsettingly. She marched to Chase's door and pounded it with her fist. Chase opened the door.

"Oh hey, Elaine." He said with a smile. Elaine shook her head.

"You amaze me on how a blind person can open a door and just know who is there. It's late, get some sleep." Elaine half ordered half cared. Chase smiled.

"I sensed it was you. And okay, you are right, sleep will prove helpful and beneficial to the team. Goodnight." Chase said and closed his door. Elaine stood there with her arms crossed, before stomping back to her room to lie back in bed, although she felt already fully awake. She slammed her door closed and sat down in her bed before her vision went hazy.

* * *

**Villain's Point of View**

**Never let your head hang down. Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way. And don't pray when it rains if you don't pray when the sun shines. **_~Richard M. Nixon_

"Did you give them the painkillers for when they wake up?" Brandon asked as Mia walked into the computer room. The smaller girl nodded.

"I did, but I kind of wanted not too. Did you know that Leilani wrote down everything about us in a journal? It's creepy and wrong." Mia said, and crossed her arms over her chest in disapproval. Brandon chuckled.

"Sweetheart, we can't all read emotions like you can. Leilani writing down random facts about us means nothing, it's the government you should worry about. It helps her feel safer." Brandon stood up for the older girl. Mia shook her head.

"Why are you standing up for her, she makes fun of you." Mia said, and she went to the chair closest to Brandon. Brandon shrugged.

"You don't fight fire with fire, and two lefts don't make a right." Brandon said, and he pushed a few more keys on the computer. All of a sudden it paused, and a look of confusion crossed Brandon's features. He pushed on a few more keys, before what looked like an ad popped up on screen. "Oh my God." He said quickly, and he pressed it open. He stood up in his chair so quickly, that it knocked down behind him.

"What's wrong, do I need to get the.." Before she could finish her sentence, a video started to load on the screen. She paused her thought process, and leaned in to the screen. All she saw was the Joker standing in front of it, and her eyes widened and fear crossed her features.

_"Hello, Baby League! I have something that belongs to you all, I believe, she has been a load of fun." The Joker said with a blood dripping smile. _Mia stood up and screamed for the team, and in no later second did Avon and Brett rush into the room. Brett closed his eyes. _"I want to play a game with you all. If you can find me, she may have a chance to live, not that it is very big I warn you. Let's see how well Hannah can give you little clues." The screen shifted onto Hannah, and she had a trickle of blood running down her cheek. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed, and she fought against her bounds. _

"Oh my God, Hannah. Brandon can you trace this!?" Brett shouted angrily, and he turned to see that Brandon was shaking his head, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"Isn't possible, the camera has changing IP addresses every second, I already tried." Brandon stated in frustration. Brett grit his teeth and curtly nodded, before turning his attention back to the screen. _"Okay, Red. This is how the game works. Every time I hit you with the baseball bat, you have ten seconds before I swing again. During those ten seconds, you can give clues to your team on where you think you are. You have until I knock you unconscious." The Joker said as he was swinging the bat lazily near his shins. Hannah cringed. "Bring it." She said with a snarl. Joker shrugged with a smirk, before he brought the baseball up and smacked her in the chest. She wheezed for half of her given time. Joker smiled. "Nothing to say?" Joker taunted. Hannah closed her eyes, and didn't move, and Joker bent down to check a pulse. He looked worriedly into the camera, before laughing. _

"Did he hit an important artery!?" Mia asked in anger, tears absolutely pouring out of her eyes as she clutched the chair's armrests. She didn't even want somebody to answer it, pure fear showing in her eyes. _Joker smiled and waved. "Looks like the Guest decided to take a small nap." Joker taunted, and he bent to Hannah's level. All of a sudden Hannah jerked up and smacked her forehead into Joker's nose and he cried out in pain. Blood gushed out of his nose. _Brett smiled slightly at the action.

"That's Hannah." He said in a monotone voice. Mia chuckled bitterly. _"You know what, they said you were very ladylike!" Joker taunted, and he pulled out a napkin or some fragment from his pocket and he wiped his bloody nose. Hannah smirked, blood gushing in her smile. "Why don't come closer, hmm, Jay?" Hannah taunted on her own. "Let's keep this game up, I believe I have a place to give." _Brett rolled his eyes. _"Eager, aren't you? Alright then." Joker swung the bat out again, and Hannah cussed as it hit her elbow and cracked it. "Obviously Gotham, smells like it." Hannah gave out. _

"I'll write down the clues." Avon stated quickly, as he pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed a paper from next to the computer. He wrote down Gotham and glanced up at the screen. _"You have to love the city life." Joker said with a sigh. Hannah smirked, and Joker raised the bat again, it cloaked in Hannah's blood. He swung it and it once again hit Hannah in the chest. She let out a blood curling scream, and the Joker laughed eagerly. "Now that's what I want to hear!" _ Avon shook his head, tears threatening to fall at the sound of his friend crying out in pain. He knew she was waiting on them to save her, and it killed him to know that he didn't even know where to start.

"I'm going to rip his heart out of his body when I see him." Brett threatened. Mia glanced at him in worry, knowing the boy would be very capable of doing just so. _Joker smiled. "Any clues to give, Red?" Even though her mouth was grit in pain, she refused to let the team know how much pain she was truly in. "Just one, Factory it seems. It's abandoned, it may be a toy or candy factory." Hannah said, her voice coming out strained. She glanced at the camera, and just for a second she smiled at the team before she was hit again. "I am getting awfully bored of this Hannah. I think we will stop for now." Joker turned to the camera and moved it away from Hannah. _As the video was playing, Avon was scribbling down all the clues. _"Okay, kiddos. You heard the doll. You have just three days, and this day does count, to find her. If you don't I will blow her sky high, and look, it will be New Year's when it happens. Happy findings, and I truly hope you will see her soon." _The camera ended the film, and the entire computer shut off. Avon sighed.

"So just like that, just like that we might lose her. We have to do something." Avon said. Brett crossed his arms and glared at the blank screen. He nodded.

"I agree. This means war."

* * *

**With the Heroes**

**We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict. **_~Jim Morrison_

The clock marked the end of the four hours, and our heroes had gingerly left the safety of their rooms for yet another mission, each making their ways to the mission room. Once they all stood there one by one, Batman emerged from the shadows, and turned on the computer and projector screen. He held a clicker in his gloved hand, and he pulled up a picture from a file. The picture was of Gotham's very own, Scarecrow. "Jonathon Crane, Aka, the Scarecrow, had broken out of Arkham today. Your mission is to stop the trading of the fear toxins he produces and to send him back. It would be wise not to have any complications the entire way there. You deploy in five." Batman released them and they all marched to the Bio-Ship.

"Well this sucks." Phoebe said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She sat down in her assigned seat, and the seat belt automatically formed around her narrow frame. Alayna came and sat behind her.

"What does? Batman finally trusts us enough to actually go out and about." Alayna pointed out. Phoebe glanced out the window, even though they were still down and inside Mount Justice. Elaine opened the bay doors. Phoebe turned to Alayna.

"Because, knowing me, I know I am going to be the one to find Scarecrow first and then be sprayed and then I am on the ground and then I feel like I am dying but I am not." Phoebe explained, tossing around hand motions for emphasis. Alayna rolled her eyes.

"Then how about you be my partner if you are so worried." Alayna said as she had crossed her arms over her own chest. Phoebe shrugged.

"I don't know, Alayna. You aren't the most fun out of the bunch." Phoebe said with a slight chuckle. Alayna shook her head.

"Fine, be sprayed for all I care." Alayna said with a smirk of her own. Fear passed through Phoebe's eyes, and she chuckled slightly. She held up both of her arms and she coughed awkwardly. "that is what I thought. How is this plan going to work, Elaine?" Alayna said and she turned to her best friend from within the team. Elaine frowned.

"I didn't exactly think of one yet. Honestly I thought it might be like another explosion of let's just say Washington's labs." Elaine said honestly. Nobody noticed the fear in Tomi's eyes. He coughed to hide it. Siobhan took out what looked like a mini map.

"Okay, here is what I say we do. Whenever Scarecrow breaks out of Arkham, he usually goes to the Shipping dock. I say we go there and we carefully take out the toxins from the boxes and we hide in them. When Scarecrow takes us where he wants to take us we slowly come out and attack him from behind. Then we throw him back in Arkham where he belongs." Siobhan stated, circling the shipping docks on the map that she held in her hands. Siobhan looked up at Elaine.

"It works, I think that might actually be our best bet to go in, and maybe since we are taking out the toxins, he won't be able to hit us with any fear gas. The plan works brilliantly, Siobhan. Good job." Elaine praised the youngest with a well -deserved smile. Siobhan smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

* * *

**With Deathstroke**

**What people don't understand is joining a gang ain't bad, it's cool, it's fine. When you in the hood, joining a gang it's cool because all your friends are in the gang, all your family's in the gang. We're not just killing people every night, we're just hanging out, having a good time. **_~Snoop Dogg_

"Come on, Luna, I have to introduce you to your new team." Deathstroke called out to his apprentice. He knew that just hours before he made her go pack, but the time has come for him to drop her off. Since Hannah was going to be 'removed' from the team, he might as well put a different pair of eyes in the mixture. He waited by the exit of the dark lair, and Luna came out padding her feet on the ground as she ran to join him. She had packed two bags, both purple and bulging. She had one of them in her hands and the other on her back.

"Do I have to join the new team?" Luna complained. Deathstroke chuckled evilly.

"Of course, I need someone I can trust in the team." Deathstroke stated, and he put an arm on her back and guided her towards the exit. Luan crossed her arms, her bag thumping against her flat chest.

"Don't you have the other red head over there?" Luna asked. It took a while to really be used to Deathstroke, and now that she has finally done it and felt comfortable around him, he is moving her along. She shook her head at the thoughts that were coming. _What if he is getting rid of me like how he got rid of his other apprentice? What if there is someone right outside the door to be trained for his army? _The thoughts came like a speeding bullets from any automatic gun that she had learned to shoot. Deathstroke stopped mid-walk to think on how he was going to respond to the question at hand.

"Her services will not be necessary to me anymore. Just remember Luna, loyalty is everything." Deathstroke stated in a snake like voice. Luna shivered at the tone and smiled, afraid to ask why she won't be needed. Deathstroke started walking again, which meant that he was starting to guide her again. He left the comfort of her newly found home and started walking to the nearest alleyway closest to the lair. There was an old phone booth at the end, and he guided her inside. It looked like he had dialed a number, but in reality he was just typing in the coordinates to the mini villains' lair. Luna felt dizzy and there as a flash of light, soon enough she was in this weird room. Deathstroke buzzed in behind her, the light flashing yet again.

"Is this it? Is this goodbye?" Luna asked her mentor. Deathstroke chuckled.

"It's not the end Luna, this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Yea guys, I know I know, this was a short update. But recently I found out that when I was very little I had broken my thumb, and I am not sure how I even did so. But when I broke it, I let it heal incorrectly and the bone is popped in backwards. All of a sudden it has gotten in the way of my baseball games and practices, and it is popping back into place and causing me a lot of pain. It hurts to type for a while, but until me and my parents figure out what we are going to do, updates will pretty much be this short. So, I really apologize in advance. Any who, please review and tell me how I did. Thanks!**

**AND THIS UPDATE WAS FOR LINDA BECAUSE HER DAY WAS EXTREMELY SHITTY! So you guys should go and comment on her stories and make her feel better, her fanfiction is DrakesChick :P **


	11. FUCK YOU!

**Hi guys, no intro today besides the most important, now I am trying to type at warp speed, because I had nothing typed and I am trying to finish it by the end of the day. But to the important announcement, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDA! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTAH! I love you so much and you have been there for me for about two years Girlie! So this chapter goes out to you and I shatter you with love like the other readers should. Honestly if you guys have time later on, be sure to shatter DrakesChick with tons of love, she truly deserves it more than I do! Seriously, I don't care if you skip the review and shatter her with love, but you can't fake it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDY! **

**Disclaimer: THIS STORY BELONGS TO LINDA!**

* * *

**Villain's Point of View**

**There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love. **_~Washington Irving_

Avon tapped his fingers against his bed frame in his room, lying flat on his stomach and staring out the lone window in his room. It wasn't exactly a real window, none in the base were, but the team had figured that if place a flat sheet of micro technology on the wall and place a window frame on top, that it would be just as good. Right now, the setting was changed to look at the night time sky, and the stars were shining brighter than ever. Avon would change it if he had the heart, but he just couldn't. It was the one setting that _Hannah _had requested be there. She was right, the stars were extremely lovely. Avon sighed, he knew he should do something, but the only thing he had accomplished was piss off Brett and break a keyboard in the computer room.

"I am totally useless." Avon said in a deep breath of air. **_At least you know it cupcake. _**_Oh shut up, Nova. I am not in the mood right now to argue with you. __**I know! The beautiful red haired girl had disappeared! What a shame, I really liked her. **_Avon shut his eyes, if only Nova would disappear right now would his throbbing headache go away. Plus, it seems that at the one moment that he didn't want to be near everybody, Mia had deemed herself the nurse, and she had been checking in on everybody every ten minutes. It was completely crazy, but if he were to lose it, it wouldn't be long until Mia became a victim. Avon flipped off the bed and went to his own personal computer. He wasn't exactly sure what typing on a keyboard would do to try and save Hannah, but Damnit he will try. A knock sounded at the door, and Mia walked in soon after.

"Hey, Avon. What are you doing?" Mia asked as she came to stand next to the half demon. Avon glanced up and sighed in deeply, before returning to the keyboard. "What's wrong?" Avon chuckled slightly.

"I don't know what Brandon types in the computer to get a location or anything. All I have is Bing opened up on Windows." Avon admitted, giving a sheepish look towards Mia. She flicked a piece of her black hair behind her shoulder.

"It's actually a lot easier than you would think. But you don't go into Bing for this, Avon." Mia said in a teasing voice with a small smile plastered onto her lips. She turned the computer towards her and stroked the mouse a few times. Avon chuckled.

"What? Are we supposed to use Google, Princess?" Avon said in an equally teasing voice as he shook his head. Mia puckered her lips and glared at him.

"No, we don't use Google, God use your brain." Mia said as she opened up a foreign tab and started typing happily. Avon watched in slight interest, nodding at little things that had appeared. She typed something that wasn't even any words from the English dictionary, and Avon raised an eyebrow at her. Mia shrugged, "Just like I check on you, I check on Brandon too. After this, unfortunately, I don't know what to do. You are on your own partner." Mia said as she stood up from her crouching position and pulled up her black skinny jeans. She smirked at Avon "But I am sure you will figure it out." She winked. Avon smiled.

"Wait, Mia, how is the rest of the team handling this?" Avon asked in curiosity, turning to her by spinning the office chair he was sitting on. Mia sighed and sat down at Avon's bed. He watched her in silence for a moment. She opened her mouth and blinked, before she shook her head.

"They are dealing in their own ways. Leilani and Rosalyn are sleeping, but I can still tell that they care even the slightest amount. Leilani keeps mumbling Hannah's name in her sleep, and Rosalyn keeps waking up and making incoherent voice actions. You are in here trying to find her like Brandon, but he is defiantly hiding something he doesn't want to say. But I fear that Brett is the worst. He is just sitting on his bed looking at the wall mumbling. He keeps blaming himself, and you blaming him from earlier isn't helping him.." Mia said in a long sentence, in a slight monotone voice. Avon glanced at Mia in worry.

"How are you doing? I know you must be feeling like shit right now, getting everybody's feelings and all that bull crap." Avon said, leaning down in his chair. Mia smiled slightly while looking down at her feet.

"I don't have a feeling myself, the one thing I keep asking myself though is why would the Joker take Hannah? I mean, we are all villains here, but he came in to Lex Luthor's main building, came after Hannah and took her, and ran off. Why?" Mia asked with curiosity, using a lot of hand motions as she spoke. "It just doesn't make sense." She said with a sigh. She stood up and made a move towards the door. "And Avon, even if you don't mean it, go apologize to Brett for saying it was his fault. He did try to save her after all." Mia pointed out. She winked and left with a peace sign on her fingers. Avon scrunched his eyebrows together, and took a glance at the computer screen. _I have no clue how to find her. I might as well stop trying. __**No shit, Sherlock. **_Avon rolled her eyes and stood up, following Mia out. _But why would Joker take Hannah, that is an excellent question._

* * *

**With Hannah**

** A really strong woman accepts the war she went through and is ennobled by her scars. **_Carly Simon_

Hannah glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh, and then back again at her hand cuffs. She already tried to unlock them with a bobby pin in her hair, but the Joker had saw and hit her, making the bobby pins fly across the room and under a giant monitor. She looked at the bloodstained floor with worry, before glancing up at the stairs. She looked down at her watch she had on, just ten minutes before the clown came back down and tortured her some more. Every hour, on the hour, the Joker would come back with a new game to play, and this just happened to be the third time around. Before she knew it, the time ran out and the Joker was standing there in front of her.

"Hello, Hannah Banana, how are you feeling?" Joker asked with a smile, blood dripping down his lips as usual. Hannah smirked with a slight cough.

"Ah, you know. It only hurts when I laugh. What's the next game?" Hannah said with a giant upsetting tone. Joker smirked.

"You know, I will be sad when I finally have to kill you. I like you Hannah, I really do, but it has to be done." Joker leaned in and ruffled Hannah's already messy hair. She blew a strand from the top of her forehead and it fell lazily to her side, cascading around her neck. Joker smiled at her before standing up fully and walking back to where he had put the camera the last time he had used it. He took it and pressed play after putting it on the tripod. He grabbed the bat from lying against the wall. "And action!" Joker pointed to Hannah.

"Wait you little piece of shit, who do you send these too?" Hannah asked with a slight growl. Joker smiled and put a hand on his mouth like he couldn't remember. He blinked then took a dreamy look towards Hannah. Hannah's eye twitched, and she struggled once more. "Who. Are. You. Sending. These. Videos. Too?" Hannah asked and she spat each word out like venom. Joker smiled again, and giggled.

"You know, whatever IP address that was given to me from my employer. I am trying to help your team out here, but only if they are smart enough to figure it out would you be saved." Joker said with an evil smile. Hannah shook her head.

"You bastard, you are sending this to my team?" Hannah stated as more of an outburst then a question. She turned her head towards the floor and didn't look up. She wouldn't allow her team to see her all broken and bloody. She glared at the floor, and tears brimmed her eyes, and she had trouble breathing for even the slightest bit. "Who the hell is your employer anyways?" Hannah spat. Joker put a finger to his lips and giggled slightly, before he pressed play on the camera. "Guys, whatever you do, don't worry about me!" Hannah sat as soon as she could.

"Can't I trust you to be quiet until the game at least starts?" Joker asked with a small smile and he stepped into view of the camera. Hannah stopped and glanced down at the floor yet again, but something caught her attention. Still in her grasp and in her back pocket was her calling beacon. Her eyes widened for a second, and moved her arms slightly to see if she would be able to reach it without alarming the madman next to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, it was too far for her to reach with her hands cuffed to her sides. Already forming a plan, she glanced back up. "Ready to play?" Joker asked her, turning his head to the left ever so slightly.

"Do your worst, Joker." Hannah spat. He giggled.

"That is what I am best at doing, Hannah." He said in a serious and deadly tone. The sentence brought shivers down Hannah's spine and she looked up innocently at the camera.

"Guys, turn this off. You don't need to watch this bull shit any longer." Hannah growled, and the Joker shook his head. While he took a step forward, he swung the baseball bat and it hit Hannah on the knee. She bottled up the pain, not as much as a whimper coming out, but you could still see the pain in her eyes. Her breathing hitched so she could conserve it as much of it as she could possibly gather. Joker smiled.

"You have four seconds to give a clue Hannah." Joker said in a bored expression. He glanced at the lone clock on the wall behind him. Hannah couldn't even blink before the time was up and he swung again at full force. Her plan coming into action, Hannah moved one of her cuffed hands into the way of the baseball bat, which would have originally hit her hip. She smirked, although she knew her wrist was broken. She hid it, and said nothing into the camera. If she didn't say anything, Joker would cut his game early and just go on in life upset and beaten. Or that is what Hannah hoped what would happen. She smiled up at the Joker, and he leaned down. "Why aren't you giving any more clues you worthless piece of trash." Joker accused. Hannah shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know, your jokes are getting kind of boring as well as your games." Hannah commented. Joker growled.

"Listen here, Missy! My jokes put a smile on everybody's faces!" Joker said and he leaned away from Hannah with a frown and his eyebrows scrunched together. Hannah chuckled.

"Yeah? That is because you gassed them. And it doesn't count anyways, because you never give them time to react. That is probably why you were a failed comedian!" Hannah snarled, with a satisfied smile on her face. Joker's face went rigid, and he backed up completely and hit the wall behind. "Oh? Did I hit a soft spot? Come on, tell me more. Your failed acts are even funnier than you look! You fell into a vat of toxins, got your skin bleached and dyed your hair. I only laugh, because I find it kind of pathetic." Hannah stated. Joker growled.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Joker screamed and he gripped the baseball bat tighter. Hannah, seeing where this was leading too, shrank ever so slightly. She knew she was breaking thin lines, but if he would hit her other hand she had a chance to free herself and fight back. Joker recollected himself, before gaining his regular posture. He threw the bat to the side and bent down to Hannah's view. He took out his rusty pocket knife and opened it up. He put the tip of it into the corner of Hannah's mouth. "I think a smile on your face would make you so much more likeable, Hannah." Just as he was ready to twist his wrist into the smile, a soft beep was heard from the computer monitor. Joker paused before grumbling and standing up.

"Oh, Joker? Is this smile good enough?" Hannah said, and she smiled brightly, blood gushing in and out of her teeth. Joker paid no attention to her and went to the monitor, he opened up a pop up. Hannah couldn't hear what was being said, and frankly she didn't care. One hand would have to be good enough. She twisted her hand, scrapping off the little remaining skin on her wrist. Eventually the cuff slipped off, and Hannah reached behind her and held the beacon firmly in her hand. In minutes her team would get to her and she would be saved. She pressed the beacon and then she set it firmly in her pocket again. Just as she did that, the computer manual she forgot about slid out and flew across the room and hit Joker in the back of the ankle. He glanced down.

"Is this yours?" He said with a bemused smile. Hannah pretended that her hand was still cuffed and she frowned. "no it can't be yours, I remember this. Oh what was the kid's name again?" Joker said tossing through the pages with a small smile. He put a finger on his lips. "I can't get a name on a face." Hannah gritted her teeth together. "You know, when you were unconscious you mumbled some names. Who is Brett? Your boyfriend?" Joker asked with a smirk. He still held the manual in hand. Hannah blushed.

"I swear to God if you touch him I will rip your heart out of your body." Hannah said with a growl. Joker smirked.

"Well now that we mention it, at the end of today I do have to kill you and I will be quite bored, maybe I can go after him next. I can have him in the same position that you are, and I can rip off all the skin from his body and soak his body in vinegar. Seeing him yell is at the top of my list at the moment after you." Joker said with a smile. He glanced at the manual again and snapped his fingers. "His name was Brandon! It has been years since the last time I played with him!" Joker grumbled. Hannah screamed.

"Leave them the hell alone you sick sadistic clown!" Hannah grumbled. Joker laughed.

"Why thanks for the compliment! And wait, did I strike a nerve?" Joker asked with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!" Hannah yelled. Joker laughed eagerly before throwing the manual down. He marched up to Hannah and leaned down. Their noses were nearly touching, and she could smell the blood that was cascading down his face. "If you touch them, I swear I will come back from the dead and kill you. You will never breathe again." Hannah threatened. Joker smirked and pulled out a deck of cards from his jacket pocket.

"Pick a card, any card." He taunted in a loud and booming voice. Hannah shivered as his spit flew onto her face, mixing with her blood. He giggled.

* * *

**With the heroes**

**What is needed, rather than running away or controlling or suppressing or any other resistance, is understanding fear; that means, watch it, learn about it, come directly into contact with it. We are to learn about fear, not how to escape from it. **_~Jiddu Krishnamurti_

Hidden away in the crates away from view from the world outside, the heroes were scrunched up with no room to stretch. Breathes were hitched to conserve air, and the dust and woodchips around them never helped with the breathing issue. Most breathes were quiet, but some were very rigid. Siobhan was the one to get the smallest box, but she still had slight room to stretch out slightly. There was a little peep hole in the corner of the box, allowing some extra air but also as a way to look outside. She didn't dare put her eyes against it, just in case that someone would see her. At the moment, the back of her shoe was against it, blocking anybody from view. Siobhan's arms were crossed against her chest and her frown was evident. Even though it was her plan, her plan kind of sucked.

"This sucks metaphorically." Siobhan said in a whisper so low she could barely hear herself. For a second she removed her foot to see the outside world and where she was headed. From the corner of her eye she saw two men carrying one box with difficulty, and she guessed that was the one Tomi was in. She rolled her eyes and leaned back, jostling the box just the slightest.

"MAN! Why are these boxes so heavy? For all we know Scarecrow could be making us carry bricks to the dock." One man complained, and the voice was right next to her head. The voice happened to be the man who was carrying the young girl and he dropped the box. Siobhan didn't make a sound. _Oh great, the idiot is going to open the box. Better get ready, Siobhan, not that you weren't already. _Siobhan told herself as she braced her legs to kick out the man's teeth. A slap was heard, and Siobhan glanced at her feet confused.

"You idiot! Would the scarecrow really make us carry bricks? Think about it, he is a man with a plan, he doesn't do things for fun. And before we know it the bat will come, and ruin this all. That will piss him off! Do you want Scarecrow to use the gas on you?" A different voice said, more gruff and reasonable. Siobhan sighed slightly. She kept her brace though, just in case that he was still stupid enough to open the crate.

"I don't know, Scar. These are definitely heavier than usual.." One trailed off. The man in charge growled.

"If you want to check, go ahead. But don't come crying to me when the Scarecrow eats all your faces off." Scar threatened. Even to Siobhan, who couldn't see the seriousness in the threaten, felt quite crept out at the thought. Siobhan shivered. The lid on the box shuffled, and Siobhan saw flash of sunlight and a hand. She braced herself, and kicked upwards with a grunt. The man who went checking was on the floor in a heartbeat, unconscious and blood gushing from his face. "Get her!" Scar screamed, and Siobhan twisted out of the box quickly, and stopped a hand from punching her. All of the goons dropped their boxes, and her teammates either opened the boxes, and punched their way out like Tomi and Elaine. The men turned around with a grunt.

"Hey guys, we thought we would drop in." Phoebe said with delight, and she spun kicked one in the face. A group of the men surrounded her and Tomi, who had been right next to each other getting out. She glanced at Tomi, and Tomi looked at her with a smirk. She ran up at him, and he grabbed her by her arm and spun her around. She drop kicked one in the face, before Tomi released her and she went flying over them. She grabbed two men by the heads and scrunched them together. Phoebe bashed their skulls together with a smirk, before landing gracefully behind them. The men still had their attention on Tomi, and Phoebe crawled behind one, before giving her canary screech. The man closest to her grabbed his ears and turned to run, and he tripped right over her. She smirked and stood up, and Tomi jumped over her with a turn, and he pounded the skull into the ground. The two high fived each other.

Elaine gripped both of the men near her and rammed them into the wall heads first. She didn't use enough force to kill them, but enough to render them unconscious with one hit. Elaine turned just in time to flip another man from behind her over her shoulder. The man landed in the pile of the other two, and Elaine glanced at her teammates. AJ was being held up by two men by the arms, and another went charging to her from the front. Just as Elaine started her sprint to her teammate, AJ twisted her hips, grabbed the man's head right between her legs and flipped him over her, twisting the men's arms and breaking them, while at the same time, choking the other one out. Elaine smirked, and heard one trying to sneak up behind her, she threw a punch from over her shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

Chase took an arrow from his hip quiver and threw it down at his feet. It exploded upon impact, and the blind hero sensed that one man had gotten stuck in the stick mess that he threw at the floor. He grabbed his bow and smacked the guy with it backwards and he fell down to the ground, his knees buckling within the strength of the hit. As he was on the floor, Chase moved his leg and kicked the man in the temple, although meaning to actually hit a far less sensitive part. "Hey guys, where exactly is Scarecrow anyways?" Chase asked, turning to Alayna, who had no struggle knocking down men to the floor. Alayna glanced everywhere.

"I don't know actually. Try calling one eight hundred, drew-id-e-ah." Alayna stated in a joking tone, using a quote from Space Balls. Alayna's eyes grew. "Chase look out!" Alayna screeched, pointing, although the motion was futile. Even though he couldn't see what was going on, he had guessed that Scarecrow was behind him. Scarecrow grumbled, before quickly spraying Chase in the face. Chase fell down to the ground with a moan, and the teammates all screamed.

"CHASE!" AJ screamed, and she ran at him. She moved her molecules around in her sprint to make her nearly transparent, and she dropped to the floor near him. She held him for a second, and the Scarecrow had moved out of the way gracefully, his legs barely moving in his stride. His mask and cape slithered past him, cascading around his feet and body.

"You know children, when you fight the bull, you get the horns." Scarecrow stated with a raspy voice, and he moved into the middle of where everyone was standing. He threw the toxins in the air, and he must have calculated the air, because at first it swayed away but then it traveled back. All of the heroes immediately went to grab gas masks, but when they looked down, the masks weren't there. In Scarecrow's hands, he held them all with a smirk. "You really should try paying attention and using your brains, children." Scarecrow stated, and he threw the masks into the water. The heroes, save Chase, all gasped for air and they covered their mouths to block the toxins. Siobhan was the first to gasp for air, her lungs being the smallest.

"Siobhan!" AJ called out, and then she gasped. She had breathed in the toxins, but nothing happened, and they didn't enter her system. She glanced at her hands, and saw that she repealed the toxins. Her eyes widened, but she wouldn't let Scarecrow now that. Even if her team fell down, she could be able to win this and stop certain death. With a fake strangled cry, AJ fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

"AJ! You sick son of a bitch!" Tomi screamed out in disgust. AJ cracked her eyes open the slightest, and saw that Tomi had charged for Scarecrow, and the villain had smirked. AJ bit back her tongue and disgust, knowing that if she screamed and the Scarecrow got to her that her team didn't stand a chance. Tomi braced himself to body slam the villain, but just as he got near Scarecrow, the villain turned backwards, and grabbed his own mask from his glove compartment, and slid it over Tomi's face, and the Tomi started to scream.

"I told you children, resist is futile." Scarecrow stated. The rest of the team fell down, either by passing out from not breathing, or breathing in the toxins. Even if the member passed out by not breathing, when they fell to the ground, their bodies automatically breathed in. At the moment, each member of the team were thrashing around, or in AJ's case pretending to be. "I can smell fears, literally." Scarecrow stated in the same raspy voice as before. He turned around to the dock. "Oh what a mess." He commented. AJ stood up quickly and silently, before she ran full speed, and knocked Scarecrow into the water.

"What are you going to do now?" AJ whispered to herself. When Scarecrow came up for air, AJ didn't know what was going on with herself or why it was happening, but the pulse of her powers grew. Her eyes glowed for a split second, her hair raising with static flowing around her. She was lifted into the air for only a second, before she moved her hands in front of her and with a battle cry shot static towards the villain. AJ fell to the ground, her hand over her chest as she struggled to breathe. She glanced down at the floor with a sigh, before standing up and glancing towards her teammates. She sprinted for to Bio-ship, and she needed to hurry.

* * *

**With the Villains**

**Life is not so much about beginnings and endings as it is about going on and on and on. It is about muddling through the middle. **_~Anna Quindlen_

Luna glanced at her mentor, and he waved her off before stepping back into the Zeta-Tube, with nothing to even say to the protégé, not even a good luck on her new team. She held the note firmly in her hand that she was supposed to give to the one named Brett. Luna frowned, before dwelling deeper in the cave. She glanced at a hallway far down south and somebody walked out a door. Luna smiled and walked up, sticking her hand out. The girl glanced at her with wide eyes, before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind Luna's back. She wheezed in pain.

"Look, I was invited from Deathstroke to join the team." Luan stated, her teeth grit as the girl kept going in on the arm and pushing it upwards. The pain stopped, and the girl muttered a curse. "Um, my name is Luna, Deathstroke probably said something about my joining?" Luna said in a polite tone. The girl with the scar over her eyes shook her head.

"I don't think so. Let me go and ask one of my teammates." The girl said in an equally polite tone, but her voice was kind of high. Her hair was black and layered, and her skin was lavishly toned slightly. Her eyes were kind of a violet at the moment. "My name is Mia, by the way." She said with a smile. Mia waved off with a slight wink that you might see in a cartoon show, and she opened the door she just walked out of. Luna stood at the entrance awkwardly as she heard some soft whispering from the closed door. She heard her name being mentioned, but she didn't lean in to hear what the two or more were saying about her.

"WHAT!?" A voice screamed in disbelief, and the door was yanked open roughly and it smacked the wall behind it. Luna's pale green eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the supposed leader. "Deathstroke sent you? We are still trying to find his other protégé right now." The tall and lanky boy stated, his eyes a literal red and she could practically see flames swirling in and out of them. Luna handed him the half crumbled up note and he opened it. The hallway was silent as he read it quietly and quickly. The boy glanced up, anger in his eyes. He turned to Mia. "Does Deathstroke find this a fucking game? This is bull crap." He said, and he gave her back the note. Luna glanced in between the two.

"You can come with us, sweetheart. The big one here is Brett, he is the leader." Mia said with a soft smile, and she trailed after Brett, who was marching to the computer room. Mia was walking quickly sideways, still talking to Luna. "Sorry if we seem surprised, we didn't know we would be getting a teammate in the midst of a situation." Mia apologized. Brett picked up his pace, and both of the girls had to jog just to keep up. Brett opened the door to the room, and he marched in.

"Brandon, did you know that we were getting a new teammate?" Brett asked into the room. Luna didn't see anybody, and Brett walked up to the monitor in the way back with the computer chair's back facing her. Luna walked up too, as well as Mia. Brett twisted the chair around, and who was known as Brandon was sitting in the chair, his eyes red and his cheeks puffy. "Brandon?" Brett said quietly. Brandon looked zoned out, and he probably was, but his mouth opened and a choked sound came out.

"Joker sent another video. Hannah was stupid and acting like a child, she is done for." Brandon said in a quiet and broken voice. Mia took a step forward with alarming eyes. Brandon twisted away from the others and back to the computer, he pressed a few buttons before he pushed the seat back for everybody to see. "See for yourself, but I can't watch this again." Brandon stated and he stood up and made a move for the door.

"Brandon, are you alright?" Mia asked, and she grabbed Brandon by his shoulder. Tears were still leaking from his face, and she pulled him into a hug.

"She is barely hanging on a life line and she aggravated him. I- we can't save her. She refused to give any more clues, and- and-" Mia shushed him, before glancing at the video to see what had happened. She almost whimpered at the sight of Hannah, she was bloody and beaten, and as Brandon had previously stated, hanging on a life line. "If she keeps talking to him she will either lose too much blood or will have damage to an organ and I am not sure if she can survive right now." Brandon stated.

"Oh God, just be quiet and calm down. Hannah will be okay, she is strong and intelligent and.." Mia trailed off, cut off by the sound of Hannah's wrist cracking. Joker had walked off screen, and Hannah quickly slid her wrist out of the cuff. She messed around with her back, and Mia recognized the beacon. Mia's eyes widened. "Did anybody else see that!? Hannah turned on her beacon!" Mia cried out in joy, releasing Brandon and turning him to the screen.

"I am so lost.." Luna said quietly, as the others had forgotten about her and her presence in the room. Even as they spoke, the others were fixated on the computer monitor. "Oh yeah, it's not like I am here at all or anything." Luna said, slight attitude lacing in her voice. Mia turned back to Luna.

"Do me a favor, go in the hallway and scream, 'We found Hannah.'" Mia said with a small smile. Luna did as told and walked out of the door. "Did you get the address?" She asked, and Brandon quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper.

* * *

**Okay guys, so I am kind of late on Linda's birthday, it was Saturday, but my thumb had some friggin problems, so I ended up stretching out the update for about one thousand words a day. Oh yea! So I was practicing fighting with a bag and my older sister was holding it up, she kept hitting the wall behind her I felt so cool. Lol, so review and shatter Linda with love and go read her stories or I will have Hannah rip your heart out. Okay? Bye everybody!**


	12. Where are my heroes out there?

**Okay guys, yet another chapter for you all, because I do love you all. You guys will not believe the dirty looks I got yesterday! So, for an idea for a video for YouTube, I leave my house… with a utility belt on…. A batman mask with an attached cape….. my batarangs….. and my batman shirt. And it did not help that whenever anybody asked me what I was doing I replied, "Quiet civilian, I am on the lookout for Joker!" And I was climbing trees like a boss and running away and hopping fences. Ha! Okay, so enough of me boring you all!**

**But on a sadder note, I will not lie, I cried in this chapter typing it up. It hurts for me to see my little babies be upset and hurt, and I do that here. **

**Oh yea, and thanks for like the few reviews I had gotten, if I can make it to one hundred soon I would be extremely happy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I gave the story to Linda last chapter, so it belongs to her.**

**With the Villains**

**A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. **_~Martin Luther King, Jr._

"Did you grab everybody?" Brett asked Mia as they were all in the hanger to fly off towards Hannah's destination. Mia frowned.

"Well, I got you, Brandon, Avon and Luna. The other two are still passed out." Mia said with a small frown, and she tugged at the hem of her black rolled up jacket sleeve. Her violet eyes gazed up at Brett, and Brett noticed that behind the contacts that changed her eye color, that her eyes were puffy and red. Brett felt a little pang of guilt, and he took a step back and lifted her head up so that he could get a better look at the orbs. Mia forced her head down.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked softly, as he bent down on one knee to get a different look up at her. Mia blinked rapidly, because she had an idea on what is to happen. Before Mia could respond though, Avon and Brandon walked into the room, Avon's face literally red as well as his eyes. Brett glanced up at Avon, before standing up fully and standing next to the shorter boy in front of him. "Avon, I am glad you could make it." Brett said, even though he knew he was lying through his teeth. Avon pushed past him, bumping into him roughly.

"Yea yea, enough of this shit. What are we doing standing around here anyway? We need to get to Hannah before something is to happen to her!" Avon said angrily. Brett sighed, and with a turn on the heels was once again facing the temperamental teen. Brett grabbed him by his collar and arm, and pushed him against the wall. Avon screamed. "What the hell are you doing!?" Avon said. Brett leaned closer to the younger boy, their noses almost touching.

"If I get one more once of your fucking attitude, you are sitting this one out. And why we were standing here was waiting on you. So why don't you calm down, take an Advil, and be there to help Hannah, okay?" Brett said in a quiet hiss. Brett dropped Avon with a glare, and Avon sneered.

"Fine, whatever. You should be the one freaking out, after all she is your girlfriend." Avon said with a slight tease in his voice. Brett's face remained stoic, but his frown deepened.

"She isn't my girlfriend. " He said with a bitter tone. He walked up to the jet, and opened the doors, before going to climb in and sit down. Avon smirked ever so slightly, keeping his position with his arms crossed. Brandon followed after, glaring at Avon as he walked by. Avon waited for Mia and Luna to come as well, so he held his ground as Mia walked into the jet. However, when Luna came up, she slapped Avon upside the head.

"Don't be such a prick next time." Luna said in a hiss, and she climbed aboard the jet and headed towards the back to find a seat. Avon's smirk grew, and he climbed aboard as well, a slight chuckle in his voice. Avon's eyes bore red, and his hair was sporting the unnatural color of white at his young age.

**Hannah's Point Of View**

**Women are, in my view, natural peacemakers. As givers and nurturers of life, through their focus on human relationships and their engagement with the demanding work of raising children and protecting family life, they develop a deep sense of empathy that cuts through to underlying human realities. **_~Daisaku Ikeda_

Hannah glanced up at the clock on the wall. Joker had left yet another time, and she finally had time to relax her hand. She knew Joker was getting the bombs ready, he had been so ecstatic to tell Hannah how he was killing her. With her injuries, even the internal ones, was too much to bare and she knew even if she managed to get out of her other cuff, it would be too late. Hannah sighed, "I cannot believe I am about to do this." Hannah muttered with a chuckle. Hannah, once again started to twist out of the cuff, her skin bleeding and torn off her hand. She held her hands together and bowed her head down.

"Dear God, I know I haven't prayed to you in ages, even if I watch Supernatural and in love with Cas… anyway I'm getting off track here. I know I'm not going to make it out of this one. It's taken the team to long to find me. I'm not going to apologize for what I have done either, but please protect the team. And when I say team I don't just mean Brett, Brandon and Mia. I mean the others… even Leilani. She's misunderstood just like Avon. Just do me that one favor before I kick the bucket, that's all I ask." Hannah prayed. She sighed, and Hannah knew tears were starting to brim her eyes. She chuckled, and continued on. "I mean, I know most people ask for their souls to be saved and all, but I feel like I am not that bad. You know what, I will even take some of the teams' away from them. I've lived through a lot of hell my life, I'm sure adding some of theirs' to mine won't hurt. Like Brandon, I'm sure he's done stuff he's sorry for, so just let me deal with it and not him. For crying out loud, that's all I pray for." Hannah stopped to see if she wanted to add anything else, and her eyes darkened.

"And I even forgive Slade for getting rid of me. In his own twisted way he probably figured it was the right thing to do. Dumb bastard probably didn't realize he was like a father to me either. He probably won't even care if I'm dead. So please take in all my prayers about the team and their sins. Amen." Hannah breathed out and glanced at the clock again, and this time as she did so, Joker came back into the room. He took the camera, and just at that moment did Hannah realize she had been videotaped during her little prayer. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath.

"What was that, Banana girl?" Joker asked in a sing song voice. Joker turned to glance at her, and Hannah frowned slightly and glanced at the door, having a little hope that her team would bust inside. She knew they wouldn't though, and she just knew she had to play with the cards that were given to her. Hannah shook her head.

"You are a true piece of shit, I hope you know that." Hannah grumbled, and the Joker laughed, blood trailing from around his mouth. Hannah faced away, revolted about how he never let his wounds heal. Joker shook his head and pointed a knife at her.

"Kind of, my wife called me it before, you aren't nothing new." Joker said with a bored and drawn out voice that sounded just slightly strained. "But she is dead, and you will be soon enough." Joker paused to collect Hannah's facial expression. He went to sit across from her, and she sneered and looked away. "I know, you are just hoping that your puny and pathetic team will come and save you, but they are not. They are just B rated criminals, you are the only true potential I really saw out of the bunch of little flowers. Oh well, a job is a job." Joker stood up and tossed the knife behind him, and it shattered to the floor besides Hannah. She sighed. "It's a souvenir." Joker said with a cackle, before he proceeded to walk to the exit. He waved goodbye and then walked out of the room and into a safe abyss.

"I really hate clowns." Hannah grumbled.

**With the heroes**

**I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear. **_~Rosa Parks _

AJ finally dragged the last member into the Bio-Ship, and it wasn't necessarily the easiest task she has done in a long time. Sweat was on her temple, and her hair was practically clued to her face. Her eyes were dull and her breathing was slightly rigid. "Great, now all I need to do is call Batman so he can get the cure and get you all back to Mount Justice, fairly simple!" She said in a bitter tone. She glanced at her teammates, who were all pretty much laying down in a shaky huddle on the floor. She picked up Phoebe from the top and placed her in a seat, before the Bio-Ship formed around her with a seatbelt. She did the same with the others, the last being Siobhan. AJ frowned with a sigh, only imagining what they could be seeing right now. If she was hit with fear gas, she would be seeing… _The Scarecrow didn't need to spray me with fear gas, because my fear is seeing my loved ones in pain! _With a determined look on her face, she went to the pilot's seat.

"Okay, come on girl. We need to get the others to the cave." AJ said, patting the seat of the Bio-Ship, pretending to be comforting it. She pressed onto her comm link, and she heard Batman's gruff voice on the other end answer it. She gulped down some much needed air, and with a shaky breath answered back. "Look, Batman, the team got sprayed with fear gas and I was the only one not affected by it. I am piloting back to Mount Justice, and I need you to be there in the Med Bay with the cure to the Spray Gas." AJ said, authority in her voice.

_"How did the gas not affect you and only the others?" _Batman said in a suspicious tone. AJ grit her teeth in anger, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks, flushing them red. _How dare Batman accuse me of practically working with the villain here! I am just as upset as they are! _AJ's knuckles turned white as she gripped the side of her chair. She breathed in deeply, trying for this not to affect her. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

"I don't know Batman. But I want to help the team, so I guess it was a good thing I wasn't affected then." AJ said, puckering her lips as she said it as quickly as she could. She didn't want to give Batman enough time to answer, so she took off the comm link from in her ear and threw it at the ground with force. This was too much pressure for one person to handle by herself, and she wasn't sure if she would be conscious the entire time. Her stomach was churning and she felt sick to her stomach that she thought she might actually vomit. She continued to fly in the open blue sky, and her eye twitched for some reason. She felt abnormally angry. "What is wrong with me?" AJ said angrily, gripping her head with her fingers.

**Tomi**

Tomi looked around briefly in the area he was at, and his eyes were fixated on every possible clue. It looked like a school, but only one doorway in the entire long and narrow walkway. Tomi glanced behind him, wondering if he had walked this far. It was dark, and the air was hard to collect. He glanced at the walls surrounding him, and saw that they were chipped, and sometimes even what looked like tallies were lining them. Without even having to think, he moved down the hallway and to the door with the one lone window through it. The door was wooden, and the window that connected to the other room had its blinds closed. Tomi put a hand on the doorknob, and he started to turn it so it would open. As he did, he noticed that he wasn't in his uniform anymore, but in a strange white lab coat with a nametag on it. Curious, Tomi picked it off of his shirt. His eyes opened in shock, noticing that it wasn't even his own name, let alone any name that he knew.

He opened the door and walked in, cautious and careful as he took a step in. Just like the hallway, the room was dark and small, and the only lights that were there was against a wall near the back, which was illuminating what looked like a giant test tube. Inside the test tube however, Tomi saw himself. He took a step forward, his eyes wide in fear. _What is going on here? _The young Tomi inside had bright red hair, and his eyes were open and glaring at Tomi. The eyes bore hate and fear. Not even doing the action himself, he had moved over to the side of the giant test tube and opened a panel with buttons on it. He had pressed the one farthest from his thumb, and it activated some sort of shock. The Tomi in the tube jumped, but Tomi had screamed. He screamed inwardly, but whoever he was started to laugh as his younger self was screaming and on the verge of tears. Tomi's eyes widened. _Stop electrocuting me! _Tomi thought in his mind, as he was feeling the pain himself.

"Stop electrocuting me!" The little Tomi said in fear and pain. _Oh my God, What am I experiencing? _Tomi wondered, and Tomi felt his alter ego laugh yet again. It made him want to spit and kill the man for being so cruel and heartless. "Oh my God, What am I experiencing?" Tomi thought for just a second, it seemed that the Tomi in the tube said whatever he was thinking. It hurt him to know how much actual pain he was in, plus the point where he was causing it by himself. He was the one to press the button, but he couldn't stop himself. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

**Normal point of View**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tomi cried as loud as AJ thought was even possible. AJ looked over at Tomi with the whip of her neck, cracking it with a snap. Tomi had tears cascading down his pale face, and AJ's heart shattered knowing he was in pain. Her heart shattered knowing that they were all in pain. It was either the situation at hand or she was starting to get her period, but she got even angrier at the thought, and she started to get a small headache. AJ grit her teeth yet again, and her eye twitched. _Come on, we are so close to the mountain, just ten more minutes to go if you all can wait that long! _AJ said, an ounce of happiness shining through her. That quickly changed, and she made a vector plate on the floor where her comm link was thrown, and it hopped back into her hand. She smirked. _I love molecules. _She put it back in her ear.

"Batman?" She questioned from the end. She heard a gruff incoherent response. "Do you have the cure at the mountain for when we get back? We are almost there, just ten more minutes before we reach the hanger." AJ reported.

"_Yes it's done, I just need to make it to the cave now, but I am in Watchtower, when you get to the cave head for the Med Bay immediately, I will be waiting for you there with the antidote." _Batman said. To AJ he sounded less upset and a little more worried. Even though none of the sidekicks were his, he felt like they were, because sometimes he helps them train, and he had been there for them through the worst.

"Okay, will do." AJ said, and she ended the conversation yet again, but this time she kept the comm link in her ear just in case he called back or needed her for something. It wasn't like she cared if he needed her before, but it was getting serious. The longer somebody had the Fear Gas in the blood system, the more serious the damage were to be when they got out of the hallucination. AJ smiled back at her team. "We will be there soon guys, just hold it out for now, okay? I swear after all of this life will be better. You all will be fine, and even though we didn't win I would make you all a cake so you would feel better." AJ dragged on, her little monologue making her feel the slightest bit of better.

**Elaine**

_My aching head, why is everything hurt so badly? _Elaine thought, her eyes closed tight. She could see the brightness of the surrounding room through her eyelids, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to the migraine that would follow her opening her eyes. She tried moving her hands to see if she could shield the light, but they were bound together with rope. Without remembering about the light, Elaine opened her eyes in panic. _What the hell!? _She thought. The light blinded her momentarily, before it adjusted. Her hands and feet were both secured and bounded by rope, and she was sitting in an old wooden chair with one of the legs to short. Her chair wobbled, and Elaine took a calming breath. _Okay, things could be a lot worse. _She said to herself. Using her super strength, she bust through the binds, shattering the chair into pieces as well.

"Now that's better." Elaine said, moving her wrists around to help ease the burn on her wrists. She scanned the room, and everything was literally white. The walls were white, and the floor was a giant tile with no pattern, also white, and so was the ceiling. The walls weren't stained at all, and it seemed almost perfect. She looked for a door or a latch so she could escape, but she couldn't find one. _Wait, then how did I get in in the first place? _Elaine stepped over the pieces of the hard wood chair, it crunching underneath her bare feet. It didn't even harm her. She walked up the wall and put her ear against it. Nothing. It was quiet, and peaceful, and it almost seemed like she was in an insane asylum. With a grunt and all the force she could muster, she punched the wall, it cracking upon her force. To her surprise, a terrible surprise, water started gushing out and starting to fill in the short space.

"SHIT!" She screamed, and the water kept coming in in bucket loads. _So I am going to drown to death. _She thought with a scared expression, and she tried swimming up. _No, swim down through the hole that the water came from. _She commanded herself, and she took a big gulp of fresh air and went underneath the surface. She only had until the water reached the ceiling to escape.

**With the Villains**

**Part of every misery is, so to speak, the misery's shadow or reflection: the fact that you don't merely suffer but have to keep on thinking about the fact that you suffer. I not only live each endless day in grief, but live each day thinking about living each day in grief. **_~C. S. Lewis _

Brett ran towards the Candy Factory, the building he knew for sure that had Hannah inside. It was old and abandoned, and nothing else was in sight at all. The factory was falling apart and shattering, all of the windows broken. Brett ignored the feeling that told him he shouldn't be there, because that voice needed to shut the hell up before he stabbed it with a pocket knife. His lungs burning, Brett almost reached the door. All of a sudden he was tackled to the floor, and anger pulsed through his veins. He glared at the one to make him fall, and Avon had a look of worry on his face. "What the hell are you doing? She is just inside!" Brett argued, pointing at the building.

"Brett.." Avon said in a soft voice. Brett had a ringing in his ears, and only then did he take the time to notice the true surroundings. The factory was falling apart, because it was just blown up. Fire was still on the roof, and the grass surrounding the building was burnt. For once, tears sprung his eyes. "Brett… I am so sorry." Avon apologized.

"Hannah could still be alive and…" Brett pushed Avon off, and ran into the burning building. He knew he wouldn't be affected by the flames, and he kicked down the doors. He saw Hannah, lying limp in one of the corners, and his heart shattered. He took a cautious step forward, before busting into tears. "HANNAH!" He screamed, and he rushed towards her. He quickly took note of her injuries, and he took a big gulp of air to hold down his next string of curse words. "You better be alive." He argued, and even though he couldn't bare himself to check, Brett went to check her pulse. His eyes stopped cascading tears, and he smiled happily. Avon rushed into the building, a frightened look on his face.

"BRETT!" He screamed over the dust and flames. Brett was filled with joy, and he picked Hannah up, now only realizing that one cuff was still on her hand. He burnt it without a problem, and ran towards Avon, who had hopeful eyes. "Is she alive?" He asked.

"She has a pulse! We need to get help!"

**Unknown Place**

**He who is overly attached to his family members experiences fear and sorrow, for the root of all grief is attachment. Thus one should discard attachment to be happy. **_~Chanakya _

_"I cannot believe I am about to do this." Hannah muttered with a chuckle. Hannah, once again started to twist out of the cuff, her skin bleeding and torn off her hand. She held her hands together and bowed her head down. _

_"Dear God, I know I haven't prayed to you in ages, even if I watch Supernatural and in love with Cas… anyway I'm getting off track here. I know I'm not going to make it out of this one. It's taken the team to long to find me. I'm not going to apologize for what I have done either, but please protect the team. And when I say team I don't just mean Brett, Brandon and Mia. I mean the others… even Leilani. She's misunderstood just like Avon. Just do me that one favor before I kick the bucket, that's all I ask." Hannah prayed. She sighed, and Hannah knew tears were starting to brim her eyes. She chuckled, and continued on. "I mean, I know most people ask for their souls to be saved and all, but I feel like I am not that bad. You know what, I will even take some of the teams' away from them. I've lived through a lot of hell my life, I'm sure adding some of theirs' to mine won't hurt. Like Brandon, I'm sure he's done stuff he's sorry for, so just let me deal with it and not him. For crying out loud, that's all I pray for." Hannah stopped to see if she wanted to add anything else, and her eyes darkened. _

_"And I even forgive Slade for getting rid of me. In his own twisted way he probably figured it was the right thing to do. Dumb bastard probably didn't realize he was like a father to me either. He probably won't even care if I'm dead. So please take in all my prayers about the team and their sins. Amen." Hannah breathed out and glanced at the clock again, and this time as she did so, Joker came back into the room. He took the camera, and just at that moment did Hannah realize she had been videotaped during her little prayer. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath._

Deathstroke felt guilty, for once in his life. The others were looking at him, and he glanced at the ground. "I didn't know she felt about it that way.. what did I do?" He said, and he covered his face in his hand. Ra's Al Ghul stood up, and he walked towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Deathstroke asked.

"Somebody has to go to the team and tell them that she is dead." Ra's Al Ghul said with pained eyes.

**That's it guys! That is the chapter, and I hope I hit you all with many feels, I didn't do the praying part, Linda did. Lol, so if that part made you cry don't be upset with me. I need the heroes to start reviewing guys! If you don't, then how am I supposed to know that you are still reading? Bye guys!**


	13. And Hannah is

**Oh my Ninja, everybody. Oh dear God. I just like read over the chapter I just wrote and I cried and was screaming and oh my Lord, somebody needs to come and arrest me for doing all of that terrible shit. How do you all even live with this? I should be burned at the stake with all of my stories. *crawls into the corner and starts crying* If anybody wants to join me you can, we are watching Supernatural, and we have cookies and tissues.**

**With the heroes**

**I practiced making faces in the mirror and it would drive my mother crazy. She used to scare me by saying that I was going to see the devil if I kept looking in the mirror. That fascinated me even more, of course. **_~Jim Carrey _

AJ opened the bay doors without having to call in Batman. Her mouth was grit tightly, and she refused to say anything if Batman would ask. What needed to be done was having her friends be saved, whether he was there to help or to harm. What worried AJ the most however wasn't if she could get her friends the help, because she knew she could, but her worry was the aftermath. When they woke up, they would be scared to smile or to walk alone. What scared AJ is that she wouldn't feel what her teammates felt, besides them, she could feel happy afterwards. She loathed the idea completely, and she parked the Bio-Ship quickly in her target area. She glanced behind herself and saw her friends, her family, tears cascading down their pale but raw cheeks.

"No shit today, Batman. I won't tolerate your paranoia. Not now." AJ said to herself in a whisper as she stood up. She waved her hands, and all the seatbelts on her teammates clicked, and they all started falling to the floor. She ignored their twitching frames for the moment, and she ignored the cries that they had. AJ waved her arms yet again, and they were set on a course for vector plates, which all the arrows, she was sure of it, were on the way to the Med Bay. After the last of them zipped out did AJ collapse on the ground, holding her head. She started crying. "Damnit! What is wrong with me!" She yelled, and she wiped at her tears before laughing slightly hysterically. _You need to keep moving AJ, don't let this slow you down and kill you. You got them all to the base and they will be safe now, why are you worrying anymore? _But AJ knew the answer, she always would. The truth hurt more than anybody could realize.

**Siobhan**

_Oh no, where am I? _ Siobhan said in a hectic tone inside her very own mind. She instantly calmed down when she saw that she was in the mountain, she was safe now. But the mountain seemed… dark and different, and nobody was around to talk to or say hi in greetings. It was empty, and the air felt cold and suffocating. If this was base, it wasn't her base, it wasn't where she lived. The area didn't even feel right, and she could practically hear the dripping of the faucet that was left on. Out of nowhere soft and echoic laughs irrupted, and panic flooded the young girl. Her breathing hitched, and her grey eyes grew to the size of saucers. She didn't even believe what was going on. She tried to trace where the laughing was coming from, and it led her to the living room. She smiled when she came across her team, and she waved at everybody before sitting down on the dark green couch and looking at the television, which was playing the new. They all glanced at each other with shocked faces, before they started to laugh.

"Oh my God, Sio! You didn't get the memo?" Elaine said with an evil smirk as would a snobbish popular girl from school. Siobhan didn't like Elaine's choice of words, or how she had said it. Siobhan shook with fear, and her breathing changed drastically, and her voice was dry as she answered like she hadn't spoken in years.

"No, what do you mean?" Siobhan said in her monotone voice, but half way through it had cracked. Siobhan knew though what was happening, because it had before multiple times. Even though Siobhan knew what it meant, she didn't even want to believe that her friends, her family, asked her to leave, not asked, but were forcing her too. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh. Well, we were tired of you holding us back, so we finally agreed with Batman. He is coming later on to help you with your things." AJ said with a sad expression. Her tone lightened. "But then again, maybe next time we actually have a chance of winning against the villains!" AJ sneered. That tugged against Siobhan's heartstrings. _What is going on here!? People that loved and cared for me are now turning their backs on me! Why!? WHY!? What did I do!? _Siobhan cried to herself, tugging at the ends of her hair and pulling out strings of the loose and curly locks. She refused to believe this, and she moaned.

"This can- you would- oh God!" Siobhan started hyperventilating, and she didn't even remember how to breathe properly. _Oh God, was it in and out or out and in or in, in, out or out, in, in and now I'm suffocating! _She shook her head, tears flying off of her face. The team started to laugh. "Quit laughing at me!" The chanting of the laughter didn't stop, but now grew louder. "STOP IT!"

**With the villains**

**Let every nation know, whether it wishes us well or ill, that we shall pay any price, bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe to assure the survival and the success of liberty. **_~John F. Kennedy_

Two of the boys on the villain team where in the med bay, the rest of the team sitting outside of the room. From one end, a group were shaking and staring at the door waiting for it to open, on the other end however, one boy was yelling at the other, who couldn't stop shaking. "BRANDON!" Brett yelled angrily, standing over said boy, who was leaning over Hannah's body and shaking all over. "Get a hold of yourself! Can you help her?!" Brett snapped. Brandon continued to shake, and he dropped the syringe in his hand and it bounced off the floor.

"I can't do it, and you yelling at me won't help!" Brandon said angrily, tears pouring down his face. "I'm still trying to figure out what is wrong with her myself!" Brandon added, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. Brett's hazel eyes softened, and he put a hand on his temple and closed his eyes. Brandon picked up the syringe yet again from the ground, and he held it to Hannah's skin, before the syringe made contact with Hannah's pale skin. Brett looked from above the boy's shoulder and into Hannah's closed eyes. _Oh Damnit Hannah, if you leave us you will be breaking everybody's hearts. _Brett thought with a sigh. He just glanced down, no expression bore on his face. The door cracked open, and Avon came in slowly and he closed the door behind him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Avon asked in a small and quiet voice. His face was serious, but his eyes were on the verge of tears. "You can't just tell the rest of us to sit outside quietly and not worry about her. What was all the yelling about anyways?" Avon asked. Brett put a finger to his lips, and Avon set his mouth firmly in a line. Moments of silence, complete silence other than the ticking clock on the wall. It was painfully counting down the minutes, or even seconds Hannah could hold on to her thin life line. The door opened with the door smacking the back off the wall and cracking the concrete behind it. Everyone in the small Med room jumped in fright. Brett stood in front of the other two boys as what would be the protector, only to see that Ra's Al Ghul was standing there. Ra's bore a seldom look on his face, which etched true sadness in only a wrinkled and withered face. It was obvious that the man had not been to his bath lately in the Lazarus pit.

"What are you doing here, Master Ra's Al Ghul?" Brett said in an extremely serious face, his voice as monotone as he could manage at the moment to show his master this wasn't affecting him. As much as Brett would hate to admit it, he was dying on the inside, and he just now looked on what he was missing in life training every day and every night. Ra's Al Ghul put a hand up to silence Brett, seeing through his blockade of emotions easily.

"At ease, young one. What is the condition on Hannah?" Ra's asked, turning to Brandon for the answer. Brandon's mouth gaped open and he didn't speak, and it looked like he was about to faint. He put down the scissors in his hand that was previously cutting thread for a stitch.

"I truly don't know sir, I mean Oh Great One." Brandon said honestly. All the boys by now were glancing at Ra's Al Ghul in worry, but the girls from outside the door had their mouths widened in shock. Ra's Al Ghul went and stood next to Hannah's lifeless limp body, and put a hand across her chest and closed his eyes. His eyes opened, and he looked at everybody in the room.

"I need all of you to vacate this room save for Brett." Ra's Al Ghul ordered, and he guided Avon out of the room, who had been the closest to him.

"But-" Brandon started, but Brett guided the younger boy out, before shutting the door behind him. He didn't know why Ra's Al Ghul wanted them to evacuate the room, or let alone why he was the one to stay at all. Brett walked up to the lone hospital bed in the middle of the room where they were operating Hannah from. Brett put a hand on his forehead and exhaled deeply. _Oh shit, I don't like where Ra's is going with this! What is he says something that could make me get upset. I am not sure if I could handle not screaming at somebody today._

"What's wrong, Ra's Al Ghul? We are trying our best to help save her." Brett stated in a questionable voice, and he glanced down at Hannah as her chest would rise and fall unevenly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Why is it always you Hannah? Can't you just be selfish for once and not take the fall? _Brett thought as he held onto his frame, before putting a hand on the back of his neck. Ra's Al Ghul calmly walked over to Hannah, before bending down and taking her breathing tube out. Brett nearly jumped out of his skin. "We can't pull the plug on her!" Ra's glanced at Brett in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, Oh Great One, but I can't just allow myself to give up on her. If it were me in her place, she would do all that would be in her power to help me." Brett said in a sad tone, as he put a hand over Hannah's face and brushed away a lose lock of hair.

"Brett, dear boy, if she continues to live, she will live the rest of her life being hunted down until she is dead. Can't we leave her peaceful?" Ra's al Ghul asked, his hand hovering over the breathing tube. Brett perked up, and he glanced at his father figure with a confused look.

"Hunted down? Whatever do you mean? Wait, does this have something to do with Hannah leaving Deathstroke?" Brett asked. He already knew the answer by now, and anger boiled up within him. How could Deathstroke be trying to kill somebody that viewed him as their father? _Deathstroke, you are one seriously shitty father figure. How could you do this to Hannah just because she quit? _Brett thought. His eyes were turning red, he knew it himself. Ra's Al Ghul put a hand on Brett's shoulder, ignoring the heat radiating off of his body. It seemed not to hurt him even in the slightest way.

"Brett, we need to decide what is best for her. If she somehow makes it out of this perdicument, how will we know if she will live, or continue living after the next and next? She has been exiled." Ra's Al Ghul said in a calm voice. Brett grit his teeth together, and put a hand on the back of his neck as he exhaled his breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He closed his eyes tightly, before taking a random kick at the counter near his feet with a yell. Brett turned around quickly and pointed at his mentor.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. As long as you don't tell your peers and I don't tell mine, this could work." Brett said in a quiet voice as he sat down in a chair and scooted it close to his mentor.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, the rest of the team, even the new team member of the day, sat in ill worry. Mia sat down in one of the folded chairs, her knees brought up close to her chest as her head folded down on top of it. Her eyes reached her knees, and it was most defiantly wet with tears. She croaked ever so often with a small voice, and hiccupped. _Hannah can't just leave us, if she does, than I don't know what we will do. _Avon patted her back, and she looked up at him.

"She's a strong girl, she's our fighter. Hannah will be able to live through this and be able to laugh it off later on and say it was a rookie mistake." Avon said with a smile, even though his eyes said differently. His brown eyes spoke a different language than the rest of his body, and if you had taken the time to look closely, you could see that his eyes were twitching, and they could possibly be even more dull than ever before. "It will work out, and this will just be another vignette in our lives." Mia chuckled.

"In vignette, the g is silent, Avon." Mia said with a small smile, even though she was sobbing down to her chin. She chuckled a water down chuckle. Mia glanced at their newest member, and just had to think how terrible it would have been if her first day was like that on the team. Luna had a petrified look, her eyes wide as if she wasn't sure what she would do. The only memory Luna had of Hannah, was when Hannah had beaten her, but deep down in her heart, Luna cared what was to happen to her. _Is this the opening Deathstroke was talking about in the team? _Luna thought, as she did a mini gasp in her head. It was right down his alley too, to kill somebody for personal gain.

"Oh God, this is just terrible." Luna said as she put her hands on top of her head as she bent down to cross her legs on top of the chair. She shook her head, and her dead green eyes could only focus on the door. With the white door shut and most likely locked, the blinds were put down to hold off the other occupiers in the room from sneaking a glance in. Even if it was totally unfair for them not to be able to see Hannah's condition.

**With the Heroes**

**You may not always have a comfortable life and you will not always be able to solve all of the world's problems at once but don't ever underestimate the importance you can have because history has shown us that courage can be contagious and hope can take on a life of its own. **_~Michelle Obama_

The Dark Knight is what most have called him by over the years, but there was nothing dark besides the evil that has been done to a group of small kids. Only justice could save them, and put their minds to ease after all of the trauma they had been put through. Great to the vitals, the antidote was working its medicine like laughter on an unpleasant day. Batman sighed, as he watched all of them rest, still slightly twitching now and then. When AJ, or any leaguer for the matter was to come, that is when he could start the search for Scarecrow. Obviously to him, the young heroes would not be able to handle yet another attack like this without being permanently damaged.

"Are they going to be alright?" AJ asked, and Batman had known that she walked in for just the slightest second by hearing her breathe behind him. Without missing a beat, and without jumping at the sudden sound, Batman coughed.

"Their vitals read normal at the moment. Of course after this we will need Black Canary to do some extra therapy for the team, and extra training along with myself. Another attack to this extent could end up breaking the team, even if it was just caused by the younger villain group." Batman said in his gruff voice, his hands crossed across his broad chest. AJ sighed and went to sit next to Siobhan, sitting on the side of her bed, before she brushed Siobhan's' red curls with her fingers. Batman turned to leave to his own duties, leaving AJ along with her group. She sat there for only God knows how long, stroking her 'younger sister's' red hair with a soft smile. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the second, but she knew she couldn't just sleep knowing what the team was going through at the moment. She sighed, but then she started to feel that Siobhan was starting to wake up, twisting her head away from AJ's touch.

"Hey, Siobhan." AJ said softly, holding onto Siobhan's small hand. Siobhan glanced at her, then at her position. She shook her head.

"We screwed up the mission, didn't we?" Siobhan asked, and AJ let out a small chuckle.

"No Sio, we didn't screw this up. We had just started the daisy link, and Batman has to finish it." AJ said with a smile. Her smile got even bigger when she realized what she had said and took a second to imagine Batman sitting in a flower garden putting together a daisy necklace. She shook her head when some of the flowers started singing, and she opened her eyes at Siobhan. Siobhan sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We aren't allowed to get up, are we?" Siobhan asked, and AJ shook her head.

"I'm afraid not yet. You want me to read you a story?" AJ asked, and Siobhan shrugged. AJ decided on one of her favorites. "Okay this story is the tale of the three brothers, okay?" AJ said, and Siobhan nodded, her red curls bouncing up and down with the action.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure." AJ glanced down at Siobhan's expression, and she smiled to see that the young girl was paying close attention to the text she had just pulled up from her phone. AJ had never been able to memorize the story herself, so it was easier to read it from Wikipedia.

"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him." A moan caused the story to stop for a split second, but soon after did the two continue on through the tale.

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility." Siobhan nodded her head. _The youngest brother is intelligent. _She commented on her own, as if she was annotating a book.

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination." The groan from before just happened to belong to Tomi, and he had scratched his head, before remaining quiet from a glare that Siobhan was giving him, which looked like she would call death upon Tomi if she had the chance.

"The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own." Siobhan glanced at Tomi as if it had anything to do with him, and Tomi just snorted.

"I don't need a wand, I got these guns!" And Tomi put up both of his arms before flexing them and smiling. Siobhan rolled her eyes, and looked at AJ so she could continue the story about the three brothers. AJ smiled, before continuing in a grave and hollow voice.

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. And so Death took the second brother from his own." AJ stopped again, before making a small howl sound like a wolf.

"Is this supposed to be scary story time? Because I am pretty sure I just slept through that." Phoebe said in a shaky voice, as she had not been talking in hours and felt the need to express herself and whatever words she wanted to use.

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." AJ finished with a smirk, and Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"That was a bad ending! I wanted something to go down, like the third brother would have been pissed at Death for taking his brothers and tricking them, and then they would have an awesome invisible fight!" Phoebe said as she punched the air with a smile. Siobhan took the pillow from behind her and threw it at Phoebe, who got smacked in the face by the plush ball. She stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I happened to enjoy the story! Although Phoebe seemed to think that a fight, need I mind you one that she wouldn't even be able to see, would have been a better ending." Siobhan said.

"Well, I didn't think about that!" Phoebe argued, and she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out yet again at her teammates who had awakened. "But do you have another story for us all?" Phoebe said as she clasped her hands together with an evil smile. AJ smiled.

"Well, of course I do. I'm glad that you enjoyed the one I just told." AJ said.

**Unknown Location**

**The generous abundance of her passion, without guile or trickery, was like a white flame which penetrated and found response in depths of his own sensuous nature that had never yet been reached. **_~Kate Chopin_

Ra's Al Ghul stood at the front of the group, each having its own smile or frown at the situation at hand. With his hands folded over his midsection, and his face looking downwards to the floor, Ra's Al Ghul spoke up about the news he was to be delivering to not only the villains, but also to the younger core members of the smaller league. "I have news regarding young Hannah Lynn Roberts. She passed away on the medical table just earlier today." Ra's said, as he looked at the floor with sad blue eyes. No child, none at all, would have to go through what Hannah did. It was sad that it happened, but sometimes… things… just….happen.

**Okay guys, yes that was the update, and yes this is the end of the chapter. Make sure to review all of you little munchkins, and be sure to favorite and follow! You know I love you all! And go ahead and read my older sister's story Nightwing Reborn, because it is close to an ending and she deserves some loving from not only me and her fans, but from all of you too!**


	14. Its all my fault I was the only one

**Hey everybody, so yea, Hannah died, or did she? *evil laugh* I cried writing this part also, because Brett tells the team what happened to her and then you will be as emotional as I was, Hahaha. I was just.. Oh no… Oh… Oh no…. But I animated a new character to be approaching, and I will be posting it on Tumblr soon, go and follow me for animations and drawings of the characters, and if you let me know who are and what character you have, I can draw them next :D So it's ifeelbattylikebatman and I can't wait to see you there! Anyways. Let us get this updated started and stuff! Sorry for the late update however, I had to deal with friends on the week of my friggin…. Arg. Just stop. So I am updating to add to some sizzle, so be sure to review!**

**With the Villains**

**The most common lie is that which one lies to himself; lying to others is relatively an exception. **_~Friedrich Nietzsche_

Brett sighed, holding onto Hannah's hand like his own life line. He frowned looking at a cut that had made its way across Hannah's temple, and he couldn't even imagine what she had gone through. He brushed his thumb against it, and he winced himself. Her entire body was so fragile, so tender and fresh and her skin was still pink and red from the heating in the room. Brett glanced at the clock on the bare wall. _I am probably the only one awake right now, it's like three in the morning. _Oh who was he kidding; the only ones that would probably be sleeping is Leilani and Rosalyn. Hannah shook her head slightly, and her fingers twitched. Brett looked towards her, knowing that if a lot of sound was heard from, faking it would not only make it harder on the team, but also himself.

"Hannah?" Brett whispered quietly, kneeling so he was closer to Hannah's face. Hannah's eyes opened slowly, and she squinted at the bright light, blinking rapidly a few times, her brown orbs dancing. She lifted a hand to her face, rubbing at it gently with her fingers. She winced, pulling her hand back. She captured her area quickly.

"Well, I was so wrong about you guys. I did end up living." Hannah stated sarcastically, more to herself than anything, but Brett picked up on it. Brett rolled his eyes. It would only be the red head who would come from unconsciousness and chuckled about not dying even though she was extremely close to the line. She coughed slightly, and then Brett just noticed that he was still holding Hannah's hand. He released it with a blush, and Hannah smirked happily. "Turn off the lights, Hell Boy, this is killing me." Hannah said as she brought her hand that she just got back from Brett to shield her eyes from the bright light. Brett didn't really blame her about the light, if he had gone through what she just did he would want to go to bed as well.

"Hannah. I don't know how to tell you this…" Brett said in a quiet tone, and he brought his head down. His dark brown hair blew past his face and into his hazel eyes. Hannah chuckled, and brought her wrapped hand up to his face. She didn't touch him however, and he knew the reason why. She was scared she would be burned again.

"If you are going to tell me that Joker targeted me because I had quit from Deathstroke, I know. I am a smart girl. That ugly bastard probably doesn't even know I survived this yet." Hannah grumbled, and then she laughed evilly. "I can't wait to see the look on Wilson's face when he gets told. It should be priceless!" She said, and she gave a huge smile to Brett, half of her face not moving out of the scab it was in. Brett bit his bottom lip, and he sighed.

"Hannah. He won't get the chance to learn. He was already told you died. The entire Light and Injustice League was told and soon the team." Brett said in a quiet voice. Hannah opened her mouth, and shook her head with a finger up. "We have to fake your death." Brett said in an almost sort of rush. Hannah looked up with wide eyes, and her mouth gapped open. She nearly shrieked.

"You are crazy! I can't do that to Brandon or Mia, let alone you!" Hannah argued, and she pushed herself up so she was leveled to Brett. Brett stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. "And where would I go?" She challenged, and she crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to not only herself but also to Brett that she wasn't it pain. It flashed across her features though as a stabbing pain in her ribcage flared up and she winced, before repositioning herself.

"You are going undercover to the hero side. We have to fake your death later on today, and you will be getting better under the care of Ra's Al Ghul." Brett said in a quiet voice. Hannah's brown eyes were starting to get slightly wet. Brett looked at her in worry. "Are you crying?" He asked in disbelief. Hannah turned her face away and pushed Brett's away.

"Of course not you idiot. I don't cry. I am just wondering how you expect to tell the team this." Hannah stated, and even through her sort of lie she rubbed at her eyes. Brett sighed through his nose, before he gazed at Hannah again.

"We are going to fake that your heart had failed because the machine wasn't hooked up right. You will be deemed dead, and then shipped off to Ra's Al Ghul's private island under the alias of Linda." Brett explained, the whole time while Hannah played with the gauzed that wrapped around her hand. She grumbled things at the beginning, before getting quiet and listening to the whole thing. Hannah choked on her own spit, before sighing and trying to stand up. Brett pushed her down gently back into the sheets.

"I have to at least tell my baby boy…" Hannah trailed off, and Brett shook his head. "What do you mean no? I am the one faking my own fucking death I should be able to tell whoever the hell I want!" Hannah argued, disbelief in her own eyes. Brett shook his head, and tears truly flooded her face. "And why can I not!?" Hannah nearly shrieked, but halfway through the statement Brett covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know, I know, life sucks. I don't want you to leave either. But if you don't go, you will be killed sooner or later." Brett stated. "And plus, we can't tell anybody. Nobody. Because what would happen if let's just say he tells Mia, and Mia accidently tells Avon, and then Nova tells Rosalyn and Leilani, and then one of the bitches tell their mentor?" Brett asked. Hannah kept her head down, and didn't say anything. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. But you better pack my Supernatural movies in my bag." Hannah threatened. "Or I swear I will come a kill you later on in life." Brett smiled lightly, and Hannah copied the motion. _I wasn't kidding, if he doesn't pack it, I will end him. _

**With the heroes**

**The pages are still blank, but there is a miraculous feeling of the words being there, written in invisible ink and clamoring to become visible. **_~Vladimir Nabokov_

_Oh for the love of the dark knight himself, why the heck do I have this throbbing headache? _Phoebe stated in her mind, putting a hand up to her temple to see if she could put enough pressure on it to at least numb the pain. _Well no can do than, huh? _Phoebe thought. She glanced down at her watch, and sighed quietly. It was in the middle of the night, and she, being who she was, woke up in the med bay all by herself. She glanced at one side of the room, and then the other. All of her teammates were sleeping. She propped her hands up, and then flipped forwards and off the bed. The lights had been dimmed, but not exactly cut off. She tip toed to the door, before opening them and walking out. She released a big gulp of air she didn't even realize she was holding, and shrugged her shoulders. She stretched her arms out in front of her, and then behind her, before her stomach growled.

"I am really hungry." She commented to herself in a quiet voice. She glanced down the dark hallway, her life practically being sucked in by the absent of light. She bit her bottom lip, before fingering her pockets for her phone. When she didn't feel it, she sighed. _So I guess I will be doing this without light. _She walked slowly, her hands up in front of her to feel for any upcoming obstacles.

Before she knew it, and many bruises past four, she had made it into the kitchen, where she was able to turn on the little light, and fix herself something to eat. She opened up the fridge, and saw leftover cake, so she gingerly took it out with an evil smirk that a child might have. "Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Who me, couldn't be? Than who?" Phoebe sang to herself, before she grabbed herself a small carton of soy milk. She sat down at the island, the little stool she sat on barely squeaking as she took a bite of the chocolate coating of the cake.

_You know, I wonder how AJ makes all these delicious foods, especially swe- _"You know sugar past ten will give you nightmares?" A voice from directly behind Phoebe said, and she bit back a scream.

"OH! JESUS CHASE!" Phoebe scolded in an upset and loud whisper. Phoebe held the fork up pointing it at his face, shaking her head with a disgusted look on her face. "You just love to scare me, don't you?" Phoebe said in a quiet tone. True to his word, even though she wasn't sleeping, the entire night flooded back to her with a wave of nausea, and she felt sick to her stomach. Phoebe put the fork down on the plate. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.." Chase said, and he put a hand on the back of his neck. "Really… I didn't, being scared…. Isn't fun, I guess." Chase said in an awkward tone. Phoebe bit the bottom of her lip again.

"It's okay dude, seriously. I am fine after the whole… Scarecrow thing. It's good. But how are you feeling after this?" Phoebe asked, and she stood up, gracefully twisting out of the way of the counter as she put her plate and her fork in the sink. She held the small carton of milk in her hands for a second, took the last small gulp of the sweetness, before throwing it in the trash. She sighed. _Maybe I am not doing so good after this. _She thought to herself. Chase smiled lightly, but Phoebe could tell it was forced.

"I am stronger after this experience. Better than ever, I think. Scared, but I defiantly stronger." Chase state, and Phoebe could tell that what he was saying was the truth at the moment. He chuckled lightly, and punched her in the shoulder softly. "But hey, if I ever start throwing wacko gas at you guys, be sure to hit me with my own medicine, okay?" Phoebe smiled at the thought, and she punched him back.

"Oh for sure I will." Phoebe said in an almost evil tone, before she snickered. She shivered at the coolness of the area. "Well, goodnight Chase. I think I am going to go to my room and change into some pajamas and fall asleep there. It was nice talking to you as always." Phoebe said as she waved at the boy, before remembering that he couldn't see her action anyways, before throwing her hand down and turning around to walk away.

**With the Villains**

**Part of every misery is, so to speak, the misery's shadow or reflection: the fact that you don't merely suffer but have to keep on thinking about the fact that you suffer. I not only live each endless day in grief, but live each day thinking about living each day in grief. **_~C. S. Lewis _

Hannah sighed through her nose, her breathing irregular. _I can't do this, this would kill the team. _Brett put a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at him. He hands her the pill that would make her heart 'stop'. She took it in her thin fingers, before putting it in her mouth and swallowing it without nothing to supply her to drink with. In a few minutes, she might as well have died. Brett smiled at her softly, and she turned her face away from his. _Goodbye team. _

Brett frowned when her eyes officially closed, and he glanced at the heart monitor, which gave off the eerie, and shrill pitch that announced her departure from the world. Brett stood up and brushed some of Hannah's hair out of her face. "You will be safe, I promise you that. And when I promise something, I always keep that promise." Brett quoted from the movie that Hannah had dragged him to see over a dozen times. He knew if Hannah were to be awake, she would have smiled at the reference towards her favorite Disney film. Brett hit his back against the wall and slide down until he was sitting on the floor. _Well, I wait for the team to enter. _

It took not even five minutes for the group to wake up and check on Hannah. Everyone looked tired, like they haven't slept in days save for Leilani and Rosalyn, who were stretching their limbs as they walked, letting out yawns to come. Mia all of a sudden developed a look of shock, and she crumbled to the ground with a cry. The team all turned to her, and tears were welling in her eyes.

"Hannah…" She whispered softly. Their eyes widened, even the two who didn't necessarily like the red head. Mia climbed back up, needing the assistance of Luna who happened to be closer. Tears welled in her bright brown eyes, and even if the others didn't want to believe it, they all now had that sudden feeling. Avon led the group the the medical room, before he shared a look with his teammates. He sighed a shaky breath, before opening the door with the twist of the knob. The eerie pitch of the dead heart monitor shook them.

"What happened?" Avon asked in a quiet voice, and he put a hand on Brett's shoulder, as the older boy was looming over the deceased. Brett choked on his own spit, before looking up with tear filled eyes towards his team. He brought a hand up, and he shook his head before putting it back down to his side, where he clenched it. He coughed, and rubbed at his own hazel eyes.

"She never even made it off the table. Her injuries were too extreme, and she had a blood clot behind her eye that we didn't find, and it drowned her brain." Brett stated in a shaky tone. He glanced at his team, scanning over every last one of them. All of a sudden, Mia fell backwards, out like a light bulb. Rosalyn, who had been closer to the female this time caught her, the others around moving their way to do the same at the exact time. Brett looked at her with wide eyes.

"She passed out with the overwhelming sensation of.." Brandon started, but he didn't finish. He put a hand over his face, the overly large black sweatshirt that he was wearing blocking half of his face and most of both of his cheeks, which were now stained with pink. "I can't believe… it doesn't even seem possible." He kept starting and restarting, having trouble breathing through his words.

"Yea, me neither buddy." Leilani said, and she put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, the rare times that she was sympathetic. "I will miss her too, even if she was an over controlling bitch. I already miss teasing her." Leilani said, and she shook her head looking at the ground. She wiped stray tears flooding, not letting them appear visible to anyone, showing that she hasn't gone soft at all. Brett looked down at Hannah again. _She really does look dead, she even paled at the thought of leaving them. _Brett thought, and he bit his bottom lip.

"Hey, guys, I know that it might be difficult to.." Luna started, and Avon grabbed her shoulder roughly and pushed her into the wall, his eyes puffy, showing that even for a second he had started to cry. He pointed a finger up at her, tears flooding his face, his eyes turning red and the roots in his hair white.

"Listen, you didn't even know Hannah. I don't want to hear your bullshit right now!" Avon accused, his body starting to shake feverishly. Leilani grabbed the back of Avon's hair quickly, and stuck her foot out behind his legs, and shoved him backwards. Avon fell to the ground, and in a quick flicker, his features returned back to normal.

"Calm down, it's not her fault. You are right, she didn't know Hannah, the only memory she ever had of the red head was when she beat Luna up, why should she be sympathetic?" Leilani challenged, her arms crossed as Avon stood up to meet her level, even though he towered her in height. She stuck her nose up in the air, her eyes fuming her anger. Avon bit the inside of his cheek, and glanced at Hannah's unmoving body. He looked back at Leilani, and he seemed to shrink.

"I know. I know, I know, I know. If only we would have been there sooner, Hannah wouldn't have been like this." Avon said and he fell to the floor, head in his hands as his legs were brought up to his chest. His body shook, and Rosalyn bent down and halfway hugged him.

"Hey, it will be alright. You know she wouldn't want us to be this way. You know, she would probably be upset that we are crying over her and all." Rosalyn said, as she rubbed circles onto Avon's back. Avon chuckled slightly, and shook his head. He mumbled something, but it was coherent enough to be proven as 'Fighter'. "Guys, she really is in a better place. Wait, where did Brett go?" Everybody turned their attention to where Brett was standing not only a minute ago. "And Brandon?" Rosalyn added, as she stood up, turning her body like a hula-hoop.

"Brandon walked out, and Brett followed him." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice. Luna had Mia leaning on her, and just than did Mia's large brown eyes start to open again. Her eyes of course still had tracing of her crying, and even in a state of unconsciousness she had cried. Mia wiped at her face, and shook her head. In her high but calmed voice, she responded.

"I don't know why, but from both of the boys I feel a level of guilt." Mia said, and she glanced back at Hannah, before running out of the room, her face in her hands as her head was lowered. Luna chased after her, calling her name, and Rosalyn followed quickly after. Giving a look of sadness one last time to the deceased, Avon left also. Leilani, all alone besides Hannah, stood over her.

"Hey, prick face. You better be watching us up there, or I swear that I will have Jason go after you later on in life." Leilani threatened weakly. Leilani picked up the end of the blanket that was over Hannah's body, and placed it over her head. "You know, you didn't have to leave like that. I hate you and all, but I still respect you." Leilani stated. She gave one last look at Hannah's gauzed figure, before throwing her hands in her jacket pockets, and walking out with a frown. She stopped by the door, and hand on the light switch. "Rest in peace."

**With Siobhan**

**Happy Harbor Elementary School**

**"You can spend  
minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on." **_~Tupac Shakur_

Siobhan sat in her math class, slightly not paying attention to any of the words the teacher may or may not have been saying to take notes on. With her hand under her chin, and her eyes looking at the lone window in the classroom, the rainy day outside continued on. Once in a while, the autistic girl would receive slight chills and shivers, and each time it happened, she kept tugging at her cardigan. The cream, or beige, article of clothing refused to magically grow however, so she was stuck in her own chilling thoughts. She shook her head, as her thoughts kept leading her back to Scarecrow.

"Stop it." She mumbled to herself, and another shock of the cool air hit her. She refused to react to it this time. "Come on, Siobhan, you have been stronger before. I know you have." She chastised herself. Still, the overwhelming feeling of fear dawned upon her, and she glanced at the board. Even if she wasn't paying full attention, her classmates and teacher were still slow to notes. She quickly wrote what needed to be done, and gave herself a few examples for later on when she wanted to study.

"Siobhan, have you even been paying attention to my lesson at all?" Siobhan's old and grumpy female teacher asked, a slight lisp coming off of it towards the end of it. It wasn't hard to see that the elder tried to shield the disability from her students, even if it seemed that Siobhan was the only one with a working brain to notice the flaw. Siobhan nodded at her teacher's question, and the teacher rolled her eyes, before returning to the board. "If you fail my class, you are the one suffering, not me." The teacher pointed out, and Siobhan cocked her head to the side.

"Technically, ma'am, you would also suffer. I would not be the only failing student, however, because technically, out of the one hundred and eighty you see, about ten of them will fail, and if an honors student failed the class, the board will look at your scores and there may or may not be a possibility of you being fired." Siobhan said in a great breath, before turning back to her notes. The teacher stood there and looked at her for a split second, before taking a deep breath in. She sighed out through her nose, before returning to her lesson plan. _I wonder what got her panties in a twist. _

**With the Villains**

**"Passion makes a person stop eating, sleeping, working, feeling at peace. A lot of people are frightened because, when it appears, it demolishes all the old things it finds in its path. No one wants their life thrown into chaos. That is why a lot of people keep that threat under control, and are somehow capable of sustaining a house or a structure that is already rotten. They are the engineers of the superseded. Other people think exactly the opposite: they surrender themselves without a second thought, hoping to find in passion the solutions to all their problems. They make the other person responsible for their happiness and blame them for their possible unhappiness. They are either euphoric because something marvelous has happened or depressed because something unexpected has just ruined everything. Keeping passion at bay or surrendering blindly to it - which of these two attitudes is the least destructive? I don't know." **_~Paulo Coelho_

Brandon slammed the door to his room, and walked over to his desk area quickly, before sliding in his office chair. He threw down the picture of him and Hannah, that was in a frame, until her smiling face didn't look back up at him; to haunt him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying not to cry. _All of the stress we had on trying to find you Hannah, an you couldn't have stalled that clown for two more minutes? _He thought bitterly. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _How can I even blame Hannah for her own death, the only person who I should be blaming is Joker…. And me. _Brandon knew of all the messed up things that the villains of Arkham could accomplish, he lived through that as a child, so it was only common for him to think in such a bitter way.

"Brandon, can I come in?" Brett knocked on his door. Brandon remained quiet for a moment, before standing up and making his way towards his door. He gripped the doorknob and pushed it open, and Brett stood on the other end with a soft but sad smile. "You look like shit, Brandon." Brett said through a soft chuckle. Brandon shook his head.

"Nothing compared to what you look like. You were the one that found her… gone. I would have lost whatever sanity I had left." Brandon admitted, and he turned back around and fell backwards on his own bed. He put his hands to his face, tears rushing out of his now dark and dull green eyes. "Another person that I called my friend, that I let myself love, and then they get killed. Some sort of magnet I am." Brandon said quietly. Brett came and closed the door behind him, before gripping Brandon by the shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

"If I ever hear you thinking this was your fault, ever again in my life, I swear I will cut you," Brett threatened through his own tears. Brandon coughed, and his words became stuffy.

"It is hard not to blame myself. I am the only one with a medical background, I should have been able to tell that there was something wrong. I really hope wherever Hannah is, that she can find it in herself to forgive me." Brandon stated quietly. Brett shook his head, and punched Brandon in the shoulder roughly, tears still in his eyes.

"I told you.. it isn't your fault. It will never be your fault, you understand me?" Brett said, and he looked Brandon dead in the eye. The younger boy looked down, but nodded his head forcefully. "Okay then." Brett said, and he gave the boy another soft hug, before standing up and walking towards the door. "In a few hours we will be doing a sort of funeral for Hannah, but because she isn't exactly the most innocent person ever, we aren't allowed to have a funeral service." Brett explained, and Brandon nodded.

"I will think about it, thanks… a lot Brett. If you ever need anybody to talk to I am right here for you." Brandon assured. _Notice how he didn't say he would come. _Brett nodded.

"I will keep it in mind. Keep your head up, shortstop, life will be better soon." Brett said, and Brandon nodded curtly.

**So there we go for that update, please do not kill me for having it be this late, I never intended on that, it is just that I have been busy and my hand hurt, plus baseball just had its first game today, and a kid on my team nearly broke his nose. So yea, it was a rush and I felt kind of badass. Of for those of you who knew my plan to "KILL THE BOY" Private message me for new details, if you have no idea what nonsense I am talking about, ignore this. Love you all, and don't forget to review and check out my sister's story, Nightwing Reborn even though it just finished.**


End file.
